RIVALES ENAMORADOS
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRIFIC
1. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 1

_Capítulo 1._

 _Inglaterra. 1818_

«¡Un condenador tutor!», pensó enfadada. Una fina película de agua empapaba caminos y prados, y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises. El carruaje pasó por encima de un socavón, una de las ruedas se atoró y la cabina se ladeó peligrosamente, haciendo que el cochero jurase entre dientes y la muchacha que ocupaba el vehículo se golpeara un hombro contra la puerta. Abrió la cortinilla al ver que paraban y escuchó de fondo los epítetos ásperos de su cochero en contra de los elementos. Lo vio trajinar junto a la rueda, de rodillas sobre el barro, chorreando agua su capote y su sombrero, que apenas lo protegían de la lluvia.

—¿Qué ha pasado, señor Mcbert?

—Que si llegamos a la ciudad con esta rueda, va a ser un milagro, señorita. Intentaré ponerle remedio, a ver si resiste. Cierre la cortina, cada vez llueve con más fuerza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La risa del sujeto llegó hasta ella amortiguada por el ruido del agua que repiqueteaba sobre el techo del vehículo.

—No, señorita, aunque se agradece el gesto.

Candy cerró, recostándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Desde que salieran de Edimburgo no había tenido más que problemas. En realidad, desde que a Thomas White se le ocurriera morirse, dejándola sumida en la incertidumbre y la pena. Porque, a pesar de haber sido un hombre severo, de férreas costumbres, que nunca le dispensó demasiadas muestras de cariño, ella lo quiso. Huérfana desde niña, la había acogido, procurándole la mejor educación y siendo para ella el único padre conocido. La vida no era justa. Al menos, a ella, parecía querer quitarle siempre lo que más amaba. Primero sus padres, luego su tío… No le conoció enfermo, ni siquiera un resfriado, y seguía extrañándole su repentina muerte. Lo encontraron en la biblioteca, con un libro en las manos, como si durmiese. Por lo que dijo el médico, su corazón no quiso seguir latiendo. Volvía a estar sola. Se recriminaba a sí misma el abominable sentimiento de efímera libertad que, por escasos segundos, la embargó al conocer su fallecimiento. Había sido un instante, pero se arrepentía: le parecía repugnante y la denigraba como persona. A pesar de avergonzarse, se lo confeso a su vieja dama de compañía. La señorita Pony, con la que no tenía secretos.

—No hay nada de malo en que, por un instante, te hayas sentido aliviada. Todos sabemos que tu tío no era, lo que se dice, un sujeto de costumbres alegres. Ni cariñoso. No lo fue con nadie, en realidad, aunque a ti te quería como si fueras su hija. Era un buen hombre, eso sí, uno de los mejores, pero nunca acabó de entender que tú estás en la flor de la vida. Para ti no ha sido fácil pasar tantos años encerrada en colegios o entre estos muros. No te culpes, niña, la aspiración a ser libre nace con el ser humano. Mantuvo la compostura durante el entierro, soportó con estoicismo el pésame de amigos y conocidos, se encargó de organizarlo todo, de atender a quienes se quedaron a pasar la noche en la mansión... Fue un modelo de serenidad y fortaleza. Pero cuando todo terminó, se encerró en su cuarto, negándose a ver a nadie. La señorita Pony consiguió que saliera, aunque fuera para deambular por la casa como un alma en pena, sin fuerzas para nada, abrumada de ver los ventanales y los espejos cubiertos de telas negras. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar. Sin embargo, cuando dos días más tarde escuchó de labios del abogado, Neil Legan, las disposiciones dejadas en el testamento, se olvidó del dolor y le sobrevino un arrebato de furia.

—¡Un tutor!

—Su difunto tío deseaba que quedara protegida.

—¿Protegida de qué? Encarcelada de nuevo, diría yo. Y esta puñalada es cosa suya, Legan.

—Yo no…

—Aclaremos las cosas, creo que ya va siendo hora. Yo no soy mi tío. Él llegó a depender casi por completo de usted hasta mi vuelta a casa, sé que en los dos últimos años dejó el control del negocio en sus manos. Control que, no me lo irá a negar, le ha reportado estupendos beneficios, ¿no es cierto? —Sonrió con ironía al ver que enrojecía—. He estudiado las cuentas, de modo que intentar negar sus chanchullos no va a servirle de nada.

—Me está insultando, señorita White.

—Le estoy informando —contradijo ella—. Si no lo puse en conocimiento de mi tío fue por no preocuparle. Claro que hube de hacerme cargo del negocio, aunque usted se opuso con uñas y dientes; era eso o permitir que todo desapareciera, gracias a sus malas gestiones y a sus robos. Edimburgo crece, necesita madera y la White Company se la va a proporcionar. Una empresa dirigida por mí, no por usted. Y su venganza es esta: haber convencido a mi tío para que me asignara un tutor si él faltaba. —¡No puede probar que le he robado! —Cierto. Es usted muy listo. Lo que desde luego no quitará que difunda sus indignas «cualidades» de estafador entre las amistades de mi tío. Está acabado, Legan.

—Habla como una loca. —El abogado empezaba a respirar con dificultad; tanto, que hubo de aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y no encontraba postura cómoda en el asiento.

—¿Se lo parezco?

Legan se estremeció. Si aquella muchacha se hubiera echado a llorar, si se hubiera mostrado histérica o empezado a gritar… Pero no. Candy White mantenía un tono de voz pausado, frío. Hasta ese momento, la había considerado una muchacha callada. Con conocimientos suficientes como para dirigir la puñetera White Company, sí, pero sin llegar a más. Siempre estuvo convencido de conseguir, a la muerte de White, que se fiara de sus consejos. ¡Qué equivocación! Aquella insolente que lo miraba con desdén, que se atrevía a tratarle de tú a tú a pesar de ser una simple mujer, tenía un coraje que le estaba sorprendiendo. Además, ella tenía todos los ases en su mano. Y lo sabía. En su profesión primaba la confianza; si ella destrozaba su reputación, y podía hacerlo, se vería abocado al ostracismo. Thomas White debería haberle bajado aquellos humos de princesa con unas cuantas palizas. De haber estado en su mano… Ajustó de nuevo su corbatín, cerró la carpeta de los documentos y concretó, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos: —Esto es lo que hay: debe cumplirse la última voluntad de su tío. Candy apretó con fuerza los brazos del sillón, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. De buena gana hubiera saltado por encima de la mesa y rodeado el cuello escuálido de aquel leguleyo.

—Salga de esta casa y no vuelva nunca.

—Tengo cosas que…

—¡Nunca! Él tomó la carpeta y salió de allí a escape, no sin antes regalarle una apagada maldición. Candy elevó entonces la mirada hacia el óleo colgado encima de la chimenea. El hombre del retrato, de pie, vestido de oscuro, apoyaba su mano derecha en el respaldo de un sillón de brocado rojo. Su gesto le pareció más severo que otras veces que miró el excelente trabajo del pintor, como si le recriminara su comportamiento, para nada femenino.

—¿Qué has hecho, tío?

Una semana más tarde tenía solucionado el control de la fábrica de maderas: quedaba en manos de un hombre de su total confianza, hasta ahora encargado de la misma, que le haría llegar sus informes a Londres. No estaba preocupada por el negocio. Con o sin ella en Escocia la fábrica continuaría suministrando los pedidos, cada vez más frecuentes y abultados. Pero la mansión… La casa se asemejaba a un enorme fantasma cubierto de sudarios. Muebles, lámparas y espejos yacían ahora ocultos tras los oscuros lienzos; los postigos estaban cerrados,

las plantas que con tanto esmero cuidaba se habían sorteado entre los criados, que ya habían comenzado a marcharse. Ninguno se quedaría en la calle. Thomas dejó dispuesto que se entregara una generosa cantidad de dinero a cada sirviente, junto con una carta de inmejorables referencias. Poco quedaba pues por hacer allí y Candy lo sabía. Dolía. ¡Cómo dolía despedirse de cada habitación, de cada objeto! De Cariño, su caballo; un animal de color café con buena alzada, cabeza elegante, ojos despiertos, crines sedosas y largas extremidades rematadas por borlas blancas. Su imagen era portentosa, se había enamorado de él nada más verlo, cuando su tío se lo regaló al regresar del internado; desde ese instante, fueron inseparables.

Pero no podía llevarlo con ella a Londres. Lo que más le punzaba el alma era tener que decir adiós a cada una de las personas que conocía desde que era una niña, aunque pasó más tiempo fuera de la casa que dentro. De todos sabía sus nombres, el nombre de sus hijos, sus problemas y sus alegrías. Una gran familia a la que se veía obligada a abandonar. La fuente del jardín, esa en la que tres querubines dejaban correr el agua que manaba de sus flautas en un pilón octogonal, callaba. En esos momentos odió ser mujer. Odió las leyes que la obligaban a depender de un hombre, como si las mujeres fueran incapaces de subsistir solas. Odió tener que esperar hasta una mayoría de edad impuesta por una sociedad rancia que, sin embargo, se la concedía a los varones años antes que a la mujer. En un futuro, las cosas cambiarían, lo intuía y soñaba, pero de momento tenía que claudicar y adaptarse a las normas. ¡Que no resignarse a ellas! Allí se encontraba pues, metida en un carruaje de camino a Londres, la ciudad en la que llegara al mundo y a la que nunca regresó, donde debería ir y venir vigilada por alguna alcahueta proporcionada por su nuevo tutor. De hecho, tendría que haber emprendido viaje con alguna otra dama y no solo en compañía de su cochero. Se había negado en redondo. Conocía a McBert desde que no abultaba un palmo y le confiaría su vida. Ojalá hubiese podido tener el apoyo de La señorita Pony, pero ni su edad recomendaba un viaje tan agotador ni hubiera sido justo separarla de sus nietos, ahora que podía disfrutar de ellos. Habían prometido escribirse cada poco.

El carruaje volvió a ponerse en marcha minutos después y la joven se asomó por la ventanilla. —¿Todo bien, señor McBert? —alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la lluvia. —Llegaremos, señorita. Cerró la cortina, se recostó de nuevo en el asiento y entretuvo el tedio imaginándose cómo sería el hombre elegido por su tío. No sabía de él nada en absoluto, salvo que se llamaba Terry Granchester y era el Duque de Maine. Pensar en ese individuo la alteró. «Dios mío, cómo voy a echar de menos Escocia». Cansada de darle vueltas al problema, suspiró y cerró los ojos, rezando por llegar cuanto antes. Después de varios días de viaje, parando en posadas de camas poco o nada cómodas, le dolían todos los huesos. Necesitaba un baño caliente y dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas.

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola, de nuevo, Les comparto una nueva historia, los nombres no me pertenecen como ya sabemos son de Candy Candy anime. La historia no es completamente mía pero espero les guste._

 _JillValentine._


	2. RIVALES ENAMORADOS

_Capítulo 2._

—¡Por todos los demonios, Benardo! protestó, mirando la muñeca de cara redonda, que a él le parecía horrorosa—. ¿No se le ha ocurrido nada mejor?

—Milord, una muñeca siempre es algo que agrada a una jovencita. Le aseguro que esta en concreto, está haciendo furor; se ha puesto de moda coleccionarla con distintos vestidos.

—Pues a mí me parece fea de narices. Cintas de colores, un costurero, un chal… Qué sé yo, hombre, algo con un poco más de gusto que este monstruo. Bernardo Roger se encogió de hombros, envolvió de nuevo la muñeca en el papel y confirmó:

—Cambiaré el regalo, milord.

—Olvídelo y déjelo en su cuarto, no merece la pena que pierda más tiempo con esto. ¿Qué sabemos de la institutriz?

—Es posible que llegue hoy mismo, milord.

—Bien. Ande, llévese eso. —Señaló la muñeca.

—Como guste el señor. Excelencia. —Hizo una inclinación de cabeza al hombre que se encontraba de pie, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, mirando por la ventana. Apenas oyó que se cerraba la puerta, este se volvió hacia el dueño de la casa.

—Has sido un auténtico grosero, después de ocuparse de ir a comprar un regalo. Regalo, dicho sea de paso, que deberías haber ido a adquirir tú mismo.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Ya. Solo tienes tiempo para lo que te interesa. —No empieces, Adrian, hoy no estoy de humor.

Adrian, Conde de Hatfield, se quedó mirando a su primo con cara de pocos amigos. Terry tenía un carácter endemoniado, El Conde observó cómo su primo iba y venía por la sala, echando rápidas miradas al bonito reloj dorado que adornaba la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tengo una cita, eso es lo que pasa, y he de esperar a que llegue esa mocosa. Oye, ¿no podrías…?

—No.

—Al menos, déjame acabar.

—Ni falta que hace porque sé lo que vas a pedirme: yo me quedo aquí, espero a esa chiquilla y mientras, tú, te largas a ver a tu amante de turno o a jugar en Brooks's.

—Adrian, es preciosa —rogó.

—No me hagas repetir las cosas. Tuviste tiempo de sobra para responder al abogado de ese sujeto… ¿cómo se llamaba? White. Para poner una excusa que te librara de hacerte cargo de la niña.

—Estuve ocupado.

—Por supuesto que sí: con Joanna Crane. Cantante, rubia y con más curvas que la costa de Cornualles.

—¿Me estás espiando?

—¡No digas necedades!

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que…?

—¡Maldita sea, Terry! —Dio un paso hacia él, pero se impuso la disciplina de la que siempre hacía gala—. Te tuvieron que sacar de Wish's borracho como una cuba, acabaste en su casa y hube de ir a por ti porque la chica pensó que te morías. Terry apretó las mandíbulas y dio la espalda a su primo. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche, que intentó transcurriera sin incidentes. Pero alguien había sacado a colación un nombre en el club. Un maldito nombre que le lanzó a dolorosos recuerdos. Y empezó a beber como un maldito. Para olvidarse de ese título y de la mujer que destrozó la vida de su padre y la suya. Adrian llevaba razón: acabó en casa de su amante y no se comportó como se esperaba de un caballero con dos dedos de frente.

—Pero dejemos ese asunto y volvamos a lo que interesa ahora: eres el tutor de esa pequeña y tienes que recibirla —le azuzó su primo, Conde de Hatfield—. Esa niña está sola en el mundo. Ahora es tu responsabilidad.

—No sé qué diferencia hay en que la reciba uno u otro.

—Pues la hay. Ella querrá conocer al hombre que va a cuidar de ella y no soy yo. Además, me esperan, esta noche tenemos invitados.

—No te llevaría mucho tiempo. De verdad que me harías un grandísimo favor. Adrian suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la puerta. Terry nunca rogaba; que lo estuviera haciendo solo podía significar que estaba asustado ante la perspectiva de verse a cargo de una pequeña.

—Pídeselo a Bernardo—le fustigó, volviéndose a mirarlo tras abrir—. Puede que acceda a ejercer de anfitrión hasta que te dignes regresar a tu casa y cumplir con tus deberes. Desde luego, lo haría bastante mejor que tú.

—Gracias por nada, Primo.

—Un día de estos acabarás con mi paciencia y nos veremos la cara en el ring.

—Cuando quieras. Márchate de una vez, disfruta de tu condenada reunión. El Conde salió dando un portazo, manifestando su mal humor, y Terry abandonó su gesto sarcástico para fruncir el ceño. Con el índice y el pulgar se masajeó el puente de la nariz. No le preocupaba en absoluto la amenaza de su Primo, aunque era bastante bueno con los puños; siempre que se enfrentaban en el gimnasio solía ganarle y le dejaba dolorido por varios días. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la llegada de la sobrina de Thomas. —El viejo White… Se habían conocido en Aberdeen y, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se hicieron grandes amigos, se vieron en varias ocasiones y mantuvieron correspondencia de vez en cuando. La noticia de su muerte le dejó un amargo sabor de boca. Pero endosarle la tutoría de su sobrina… Recordó, vagamente, la acuarela de una chiquilla con el cabello Rubio, unas diminutas pecas y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

—¡Qué narices voy a hacer yo con una niña! Subió a su recámara. Sin solicitar la ayuda de Berbardo, eligió la ropa que iba a ponerse, se cambió, tomó el sombrero y bajó a la planta inferior. Esa noche se emborracharía para olvidar el giro que había dado su vida de un día para otro: una mocosa y una institutriz en su casa. Se le acababa de ir al garete su tranquilidad de soltero. Bernardo, como si le hubiera intuido, estaba al pie de la escalera con el bastón en la mano.

—¿Volverá tarde, mi lord?

—No me espere levantado. Quiero pedirle un favor: cuando llegue esa chiquilla, atiéndala usted. Espero que le guste su cuarto, a las crías les gusta el rosa, ¿verdad? Y diga a Rachel que prepare una tarta de chocolate.

—Sí, milord. Justo en ese instante sonó la campanilla de la puerta principal y, dos segundos después, a lo lejos, la de la entrada de servicio. Ambos se miraron. Roger se aproximó a la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba.

—Es lady Vivian, milord —le informó en tono muy quedo.

—La que me faltaba. La llamada a la puerta de servicio se repitió.

—Debe de ser la nueva criada que pedimos. O la institutriz. ¿Abro a milady?

—preguntó el mayordomo, llevando la mano al picaporte.

—Deme un momento. A lady Vivian le dice que estoy enfermo. O que me he muerto, a su elección. Saldré por detrás. A Bernardo no le dio tiempo a objetar nada antes de ver a su joven amo perderse pasillo adelante, hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Le dio unos instantes, como pidiera, antes de abrir la puerta.

Candy aceptó la ayuda de McBert para descender del carruaje. Le iba a echar de menos, como a los demás; regresaría a Escocia en cuanto repararan los desperfectos del coche. Mientras él bajaba su equipaje, abrió la verja que rodeaba la casa y avanzó por el caminillo de grava que llevaba a la puerta principal, cargando por sí misma el maletín de mano. Observó durante un momento la construcción: dos plantas, ladrillo rojizo y tejados de pizarra negra, rodeada por un cuidado jardín. Apenas se cruzaron con personas por la calle, reinaba la tranquilidad y las edificaciones colindantes estaban igual de pulcras, lo que indicaba que se trataba de una zona residencial y tranquila. Reinició el camino, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos una mujer envuelta en un costoso traje y con un ridículo sombrero atado bajo la barbilla, pasó a su lado, haciendo que se apartara para evitar ser arrollada. La recién aparecida se la quedó mirado unos segundos y torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

—La puerta de servicio está a ese lado—dijo, olvidándose de ella y apurando el paso.

Candy estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero el desprecio de aquella mujer la dejó sin palabras. Tampoco era extraño que aquella gallina clueca la hubiese confundido con una criada, tal y como iba vestida, ya que había elegido su capa de entretiempo más usada para el viaje. No estaba con ánimos de discutir, de modo que prefirió dar un rodeo y entrar por donde le indicara. La dama que la había menospreciado se paró ante la puerta principal, alisó las presuntas arrugas de su traje y recolocó su sombrerito antes de tocar la campanilla. En cuanto abrieron, se coló en el interior de la casa como si fuera la dueña. Roger inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Milady.

—Avise a lord GrandChester.

—Lo lamento, pero ha salido.

—¿Salió?

—Eso es, milady.

—Y ¿dónde ha ido? —quiso saber, sin disimular su contrariedad.

—Lo ignoro, milady.

—¿De veras no le ha dicho dónde iba? Se supone que es usted su ayuda de cámara además de su mayordomo.

—No tuvo a bien ponerme en antecedentes, milady.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, milady —respondió él, con aire cansado. La joven, visiblemente irritada, ni siquiera le dio las gracias, pero sí una orden.

—Dígale que tenemos que vernos. Que me mande una nota en cuanto regrese. Bernardo, sin contestar, se limitó a abrirle la puerta. La vio alejarse, con ese paso altivo de siempre y movió la cabeza.

—El señor podría buscarse a una auténtica dama en vez de estar rodeado siempre de… —obvió el adjetivo, cerró y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la casa. Entretanto, Terry había llegado a la puerta de servicio, que ya se disponía a abrir su ama de llaves. Se le adelantó, abrió él mismo, agarró a la muchacha que aguardaba fuera y tiró de ella hacia adentro. Candy, por completo descolocada, le vio mirar al exterior con todo sigilo, como si se escondiera de alguien, antes de desaparecer cerrando a sus espaldas.

—Qué tipo tan descortés… y tan loco.

—Sígame, por favor —escuchó que le decía la mujer, con un atisbo de risa en la voz—, estaba trabajando en la cocina. La joven suspiró al darse cuenta de que, por segunda vez en pocos minutos, la habían confundido con una empleada. La estancia indicada olía a pan recién horneado, a especias, a dulces. Casi al mismo tiempo que ellas, por la puerta de enfrente, apareció un sujeto alto, delgado, con el cabello plateado en las sienes, ojos claros, traje oscuro y más tieso que el palo de una escoba.

—Bienvenida. —La miró con atención, catalogándola, y decidió que no daba el tipo de criada. Se hizo cargo del maletín y lo dejó a un lado—. Es usted más joven de lo que esperábamos. Soy Bernardo Roger, mayordomo y ayuda de cámara de lord GrandChester.

—Ella abrió la boca para presentarse, pero él no le dio oportunidad—. No se preocupe por las referencias, ya se las entregará a milord. «McBert debe haber equivocado la dirección y esto es un manicomio», pensó la muchacha. La mujer que la recibió, era la cara opuesta del mayordomo: rostro rubicundo y sonriente, cabello claro arreglado en un moño tirante y ancha de caderas. De edad aproximada a la de su compañero, vestía uniforme negro y delantal inmaculado, que se alisó mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno y la examinaba al mismo tiempo.

—Yo soy la señora Palmer, el ama de llaves y la cocinera. Puede llamarme Rachel. —Can… Candy.

—Es muy joven —repitió el mismo parecer que Roger—. Se la ve algo pálida. ¿Ha cenado? ¿No? Siéntese entonces, queda algo de guiso.

—Bueno, señora Palmer… —Rachel a secas —pidió, trajinando ya con los cacharros.

—Es muy amable, pero creo que existe una pequeña confusión.

—¿Confusión? —preguntó Bernardo, arqueando sus pobladas cejas—. ¿Acaso no la envía la agencia Marpel?

—Me temo que no, señor… ¿Roger? —Él asintió—. No me envía ninguna agencia y no soy lo que… crean que soy.

—¿No es la institutriz que estamos esperando?

—Lo siento.

—La nueva criada, entonces.

—Tampoco. —Entonces ¿quién es usted—demandó, por completo desconcertado.

—Candy White. Mi cochero está afuera, junto con mi equipaje. Si alguien pudiera echarle una mano…

—¡Virgen Santísima! —Sin tener en cuenta su posición social con respecto a la recién llegada, se dejó caer en una silla mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta, notando que le faltaba el aire. La señora Palmer, aunque tan confusa como él, reaccionó con premura vertiendo un poco de agua en un vaso, que le entregó. No es que el ayuda de cámara del joven amo fuera santo de su devoción, casi siempre andaban a la gresca, pero Bernardo se ahogaba y ella era buena cristiana. Esperó a que se recobrara antes de decirle: —Yo que usted iría a ayudar al cochero de la señorita, señor Roger.

—El mayordomo cabeceó, pidió disculpas y desapareció—. Perdóneme a mí también por la confusión, pero ¿cómo es que ha entrado por la puerta de servicio?

—Mi intención era hacerlo por la principal, pero me di de bruces con una dama bastante emperifollada a la que le faltó poco para empujarme, que me «ordenó» dejar el paso libre.

—¡Dios bendito, qué embrollo tan tonto! Bueno, sea como sea, se ve que está agotada. Deme su capa, por favor. Eso es. —Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de sus ropas de luto; creyó conveniente hacérselo notar—. Lamento su pérdida, señorita. Ahora mismo la conduzco al comedor y le sirvo.

—Gracias. No es necesario ir al comedor, aquí estaré bien. Tiene usted una cocina muy agradable. Es verdad que estoy fatigada del viaje, ha sido largo, bastante aburrido y hasta hemos sufrido una avería —confesó, dando un vistazo al lugar: pulcro, ordenado, con un fuego que creaba un ambiente cálido y acogedor—. De todos modos, si es posible, me gustaría conocer a lord GrandChester esta misma noche.

—Ya conocerá mañana a milord, ahora está a punto de dormirse de pie.

Despertó temprano, como era su costumbre. Durante los primeros instantes se sintió aturdida al no saber dónde se encontraba. Luego recordó su llegada, la sucesión de errores hasta que quedó claro quién era, la desgarradora despedida de McBert cuando se marchó a la posada, porque con él se iba todo cuanto la unía a Escocia… y los ojos azules del hombre que le abriera la puerta. No hubiera podido describir su rostro, tan pocos segundos estuvo a su lado, pero sus ojos era imposible olvidarlos. ¿Quién sería? ¿Un secretario? Sin duda, otro de los empleados de su nuevo tutor. Se le atascó el aire en los pulmones al pensar en el hombre que controlaría cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Por qué su tío decidió a última hora mandarla allí? Ella nunca quiso regresar a Londres, nada la unía a la ciudad, allí no tenía familia ni amigos. Todo cuanto amaba estaba en Escocia y Thomas nunca le mencionó nada al respecto. Intentaba amoldarse a las circunstancias, pero se la comía la incertidumbre y, sobre todo, el temor ante la nueva vida que debía emprender. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Recostada en los almohadones, inspeccionó el cuarto. Era amplio y cómodo, pero la decoración resultaba horrenda: la mullida alfombra, las cortinas, la tapicería rayada de los sillones junto al ventanal, la colcha… ¡Hasta el vestido de la muñeca que encontró sobre la cama era rosa! Y ella… odiaba el rosa. Se levantó, se quitó el camisón para lavarse tras el biombo y luego abrió uno de sus baúles, que estaban a un lado del cuarto. Había llevado lo imprescindible; La señorita Pony le enviaría el resto de sus cosas. Tomó el primer vestido que encontró, a fin de cuentas, todos se parecían: grises y sin adornos, como correspondía a alguien que estaba de luto. Debería haber encargado todos negros, pero su tío le había pedido mil veces que, cuando él muriera, no usara ese color. —No te vistas nunca de cucaracha, niña. Prométemelo. Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar la frase. Solo había faltado a esa promesa durante el entierro, al que asistió de luto riguroso. Podría haber seguido usando sus vestidos, pero le hubiera remordido la conciencia; ni colores ni cenefas griegas —que estaban de moda—, solo grises y, en todo caso, algún ribete blanco. Suspiró ante los nada frívolos vestidos y cerró el baúl. Ya pediría más tarde que planchasen algunas prendas. Recogió su largo cabello en un rodete sobre la coronilla y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, situado en una esquina del cuarto. A pesar de todo, parecía una cucaracha. Descolorida, eso sí. Bueno, pues tendría que aguantarse. De todos modos, su aspecto le importaba poco, lo primero en ese momento era atender la llamada de su estómago; la noche anterior casi se quedó dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina, escuchando la nerviosa cháchara del ama de llaves, sin probar apenas bocado. Salió del cuarto y recorrió el pasillo admirando los cuadros, las pequeñas estatuas de mármol en cada rincón y los jarrones de flores estratégicamente colocados junto a las altas ventanas, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Una alfombra roja amortiguó sus pasos mientras descendía. Al llegar a la planta baja, dudó qué camino tomar, puesto que a derecha e izquierda del amplio recibidor se abrían otros dos pasillos, y no recordaba por dónde había seguido al mayordomo cuando la condujo a su cuarto. Dejándose guiar por el lejano sonido de una cancioncilla entonada con bastante entusiasmo, encontró la cocina. Una muchacha muy joven, que trasteaba con las cacerolas, le sonrió, haciendo después una graciosa reverencia. —Buenos días —saludó Candy —Muy buenos días, señorita. Es usted tal y como la ha descrito la señora Palmer: una joven preciosa, de cabello como el sol y ojos verdes. No se ha confundido en nada. —Muchas gracias —rio—. ¿Y tú eres…? —Alguien que habla siempre más de la cuenta —intervino Rachel, entrando en las dependencias—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer, Mary? —Sí, señora. La chica, un tanto ruborizada, hizo otra reverencia y salió. —Se ha levantado temprano, señorita. —Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. —Contempló el día a través de los cristales. Estaba nublado, como su ánimo. —¿Desayunará ahora? —Pensé que podría hacerlo con lord GrandChester. Aún no le he presentado mis respetos. —Milord desayunará más tarde, de modo que le serviré a usted. ¿Alguna preferencia? —Cualquier cosa estará bien. Lo tomaré aquí, si no le importa. Una tostada y un vaso de leche serían perfectos —pidió antes de sentarse. —No me extraña que esté tan delgada. Le prepararé algo más consistente. —Sin darle opción a réplica, cascó dos huevos en una sartén—. Mary y Alfred, el lacayo al que conocerá en cuanto regrese de un recado, le subirán agua para el aseo cuando termine de desayunar; el cuarto de baño está al final del pasillo, dos puertas más allá de su dormitorio. ¿Qué tal un poco de beicon? —Sí, gracias —respondió sin pensar. «¿Un cuarto de baño, ha dicho? Menuda ostentación». —Luego, si lo desea, el señor Roger o yo misma le enseñaremos la casa. —Parece bonita. Bueno… excepto, tal vez, mi habitación.

 _Continuará..._


	3. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 3

_Capítulo 3_.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la habitación? —El ama de llaves se giró hacia ella con una ceja enarcada, blandiendo la paleta con la que revolvía los huevos como si se tratara de un arma. Si hay algún problema…

—Todo está perfecto, señora Palmer.

—Anoche quedamos en que me llamaría Rachel.

—Está bien: Rachel. De veras que todo está en orden en el cuarto, pero… ¿quién lo decoró? La mujer se quedó desconcertada unos segundos. Después se echó a reír.

—Fueron indicaciones directas de mi lord —explicó cuando pudo calmar la risa, secándose las lágrimas con el bajo del delantal—. Creo que pensó que era usted más… joven.

—Ya entiendo. Así que la muñeca que encontré sobre la cama era también para mí.

—Me temo que sí.

—Y Rachel volvió a estallar en carcajadas—. ¡Señor, Señor!

—Imagino que, si pensaba que era una niña, se va a llevar una sorpresa.

—Sorpresa es decir poco. Acabó de prepararle el desayuno y puso ante ella un plato de huevos revueltos, beicon, dos tostadas, un tarro de mermelada, otro de miel, un platillo con mantequilla y una jarra de leche caliente. Candy se sirvió con moderación y se atrevió a preguntar: —Rachel, ¿cómo es lord GrandChester? —Un buen patrón. Y no pudo sacarle ni una palabra más.

Tomó un baño largo y relajante, disfrutando al máximo del asombroso cuarto de baño. ¡Qué excentricidad! La habitación era grande, con dos ventanales que se abrían al jardín trasero, por los que en ese momento entraba la mortecina luz del sol. Las paredes de mármol blanco daban sensación de más amplitud y la bañera, rodeada por unos visillos para mantener la privacidad, podía albergar con facilidad a dos personas. En unas baldas de madera clara había toallas, pastillas de jabón, cepillos y peines, aceites, colonias y cremas. Un auténtico lujo que a ella le resultó maravilloso. Decadente y excéntrico, sí, pero maravilloso. Mientras, la pizpireta Mary colocó su equipaje, entrando y saliendo del cuarto de baño para preguntarle si quería los vestidos de mañana a la derecha o a la izquierda, si prefería los zapatos en lugar distinto a los botines, si los sombreros… Si le pedía a Alfred que subiera más cubos de agua. La chiquilla ponía voluntad, intentaba complacer y tenía siempre una sonrisa en la boca. La ayudó a enjuagarse el rizado cabello, le alcanzó las toallas y, en cuanto Candy terminó de secarse, allí estaba la muchacha con su bata en las manos.

—Eres un tesoro.

—Espero que le agrade cómo he colocado sus cosas.

—Seguro que sí. Gracias. Mientras la chica limpiaba el cuarto de baño, ella aprovechó para valorar sus pertenencias. Tendría que comprar algún vestido más, a la modista solo le había dado tiempo a confeccionarle los justos para salir del paso. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que ahora debería pedir permiso a su nuevo tutor hasta para adquirir un peine. Estuvo tentada de cambiarse de ropa, pero olvidó el asunto. ¿Para qué? Estaría igual de fea con cualquiera de ellos. Al bajar al piso inferior, decidida a preguntar a la señora Palmer qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que lord GrandChester la recibiera, se encontró con Bernardo. El mayordomo, cargado con una bandeja en la que llevaba un servicio de café, le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino. —Señor Roger…

—Enseguida estoy con usted, señorita, discúlpeme. La señora Palmer quería saber qué le apetecería para la comida.

—Sí. Bien. Hablaré con ella —respondió, sintiéndose como una intrusa. Bernardo le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza y entró en una sala, cerrando tras de sí. Dejó el servicio sobre una mesita de centro italiana, de palosanto con incrustaciones de varios tipos de mármol. Sirvió una taza de café negro, sin azúcar, y carraspeó para llamar la atención del Duque. GrandChester abrió un ojo, lo cerró, suspiró con hastío y dijo: —Ahora me lo tomo, Bernardo. Gracias. —Bébaselo ahora, mi lord, le despejará para poder atender a la dama que está aguardando. —¿Ya está aquí la institutriz?

—Su mayordomo no abrió la boca y él supuso que era así. Maldita la gana que tenía de atender a nadie, con la resaca que sufría—. La recibiré más tarde.

—Si se me permite darle un consejo, mi lord, no debería dilatarlo más.

—¡Está bien! Concédame unos minutos, ¿quiere? Se sentó derecho, alargó la mano hacia la taza de café y lanzó una mirada airada a su ayuda de cámara, que ya salía. Mientras, Candy pasó el tiempo charlando con Rachel. Se dio perfecta cuenta de que aquella mujer era capaz de llevar ella sola, ya no solo una casa, sino varias; no se estaba quieta un segundo y lo controlaba todo. Sin embargo, insistió en que la ayudase a confeccionar la lista de cenas y comidas para toda la semana. Accedió, aunque con maestría, permitió que fuera el ama de llaves la que eligiera los platos.

—No crea que no me he dado cuenta de que no ha decidido ni una triste ensalada —comentó Rachel, guardando la lista en un cajón.

—No crea que no me he dado cuenta de que me ha pedido ayuda para tenerme entretenida. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y se echaron a reír a un tiempo. Candy supo que iba a llevarse muy bien con aquella mujer.

—¿Le apetece un poco de bizcocho con pasas? Lo acabo de sacar del horno.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no. Tal vez para la merienda. De verdad, Rachel, no hace falta que desatienda sus ocupaciones por mí.

—No lo hago, señorita.

—Si yo la llamo Rachel, usted debería llamarme Candy.

—No sería apropiado.

—Las cosas apropiadas son aburridas la mayoría de las veces. Si no, míreme.

La franca risa del ama de llaves inundó de nuevo la cocina.

—No le voy a quitar la razón: no le sienta bien ese color, hace que parezca enferma.

—Estoy de luto.

—Lo sé. Pero la pena por la desaparición de un familiar o amigo no es menor por vestirse con colores más juveniles.

—Tío Thomas me hizo prometer que no usaría el negro a su muerte, pero el gris es lo máximo que mis escrúpulos me permiten.

—Su tío debió ser un hombre inteligente.

—¿Y lord GrandChester?

—Volvió a la carga la joven.

—¿Quiere saber si es inteligente?

—No. Bueno… sí. En realidad, no lo sé, Rachel. Ni siquiera tengo claro que quiera conocerle. Mi vida se ha trastocado por completo y él es uno de los culpables. No es que sea responsable directo, no me entienda mal, pero si mi tío no le hubiera dejado la obligación de encargarse de mí… Me creo capaz de cuidar de mí misma sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Es muy joven aún, señorita.

—No tanto, pronto cumpliré veintitrés; lo que se dice, una solterona. Además, no soy tonta. Si un hombre puede tomarse ciertas… licencias y se lo considera adulto a los veinte años, no veo por qué una mujer debe depender de ellos hasta más tarde. No intento parecer petulante, pero le aseguro que podría dar más de una lección a unos cuantos petimetres. La señora Palmer movió la cabeza como si negara. No dio su parecer, pero Candy notó en sus ojos que estaba de acuerdo con ella, a pesar de escucharle decir un segundo después:

—No soy quién para aconsejar, señorita, pero tener pájaros en la cabeza nunca fue bueno. El mundo es como es y, si no quiere echar por tierra su reputación, tendrá que adaptarse a él. Además, a los hombres no suelen gustarles las mujeres que piensan por sí mismas.

—Yo lo hago y me importa poco si gusto o no a un caballero.

—Respecto a la pregunta sobre mi lord, solo puedo decir que le conocerá dentro de poco, así que podrá juzgar por usted misma.

—Con el gesto serio, como si diera por finalizada la conversación, empezó a colocar unas cacerolas. Candy sintió que parte de la cordialidad que parecía haber surgido entre ellas, se desvanecía.

—Lo siento, Rachel, no pretendía incomodar ni tirar de la lengua. En mi defensa, solo puedo alegar que estoy bastante nerviosa. Le aseguro que intentaré poner todo de mi parte para conseguir una convivencia aceptable.

—Supongo que mi lord hará otro tanto. La decoración de su cuarto, por ejemplo, se puede cambiar, no pondrá impedimento alguno. Empecemos por eso.

—No se burle de mí, por favor. El ama de llaves dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía la expresión de alguien que se está divirtiendo, no entendía por qué.

—Deje de preocuparse, señorita. Puede que mi lord no sea lo que espera, seguro que no lo es, pero ha nacido en las mejores familias de Inglaterra y es primo de un Conde. La afirmación de la señora Palmer no le trasmitió ninguna tranquilidad, ella conocía a algunos que se llamaban caballeros y no eran más que hombres deleznables y avariciosos. Así y todo, asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Roger entró en ese momento. —Si desea ver ahora a mi lord, señorita White… A la joven se le encogió el estómago con una sensación parecida al miedo, aunque se negó a demostrarlo. Elevó el mentón, cuadró los hombros y avanzó hacia él. —Gracias, señor Roger. Se volvió hacia Rachel antes de salir y la otra le guiñó un ojo a la vez que levantaba el pulgar.

Bernardo la precedió por el pasillo. —Señor Roger, ¿puedo pedirle que me avise en cuanto llegue correspondencia para mí?

—La correspondencia se le deja siempre a mi lord en su despacho, señorita —repuso. —La que venga a mi nombre déjela en mi recámara, si es tan amable.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, aunque no es la costumbre de mi lord.

—Sea o no su costumbre, es la mía, señor Roger. Bernardo nada contestó, aunque ella notó que se envaraba más. Se encontró poco después a solas en una habitación bastante grande. Las cortinas, a rayas azules y crema, habían sido confeccionadas a juego con la tapicería de los sillones y el sofá situados frente a la chimenea. Desde el amplio ventanal, se podía ver el jardín. Supuso que debía aguardar allí hasta que lord GrandChester llegara. Con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, deambuló por el cuarto admirando los macizos muebles de madera oscura, la costosa alfombra, la pareja de jarrones etruscos, uno de los cuales representaba a Ulises luchando, y la maravillosa estatua en bronce de una mujer. Bueno, al menos su nuevo tutor no parecía ser un bárbaro; solo alguien que amase el arte podía haber gastado una fortuna en esos objetos que, según sus modestos conocimientos, no eran simples reproducciones. Se fijó en una vitrina en la que estaban expuestos cuatro escarabajos egipcios, a cada cual más hermoso. Oro, lapislázuli, turquesa, cornalina… Fascinada, se inclinó hacia la urna, apoyó los brazos en la mesa donde descansaba y pegó la nariz al cristal. —¡Dios mío, qué bellos! Terry se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, producto de una noche bastante movida y, por él, hubiese pospuesto conocer tanto a la sobrina del viejo Thomas como a la institutriz. Pero tenía obligaciones y no podía dejarlas de lado, Bernardo se lo había recordado con ese retintín que le ponía frenético. Roger no solo era su ayuda de cámara y su mayordomo, era algo así como su conciencia. Una conciencia molesta la mayoría de las veces. La entusiasta exclamación le hizo incorporarse de golpe del sofá, en el que se había recostado por ver si se le calmaba el martilleo de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos ante la imagen de una mujer acodada sobre la mesa en la que estaba la urna con antigüedades egipcias, mostrando la redondez de un precioso trasero bajo la falda. Hubiera podido delatar su presencia al instante, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba lo que veía y quiso disfrutar unos momentos más del espectáculo. Se levantó con todo sigilo y aprovechó, fuese actitud de caballero honorable o no, para admirar la atrayente visión que se le regalaba. Pero al cabo de un momento creyó conveniente hacerse notar.

—¿Le interesan los escarabajos? Candy, cogida por sorpresa, dejó escapar un grito, se enderezó y se giró con tanta prisa que su codo golpeó.

 _Continuará..._

 _¿Qué tal va la historia? Espero que les guste les adelante hasta este capítulo, y espero no tardar mucho para los siguientes. Saludos de JillValentine_


	4. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 4

_Capítulo 4._

—¿Le interesan los escarabajos?

Candy, cogida por sorpresa, dejo escapar un grito, se enderezo y se giro con tanta prisa que su codo golpeo la vitrina. Terry, viendo que iba a hacerse añicos contra el suelo, se lanzo a sujetarla con una maldición en los labios. Se quedo pegado a la joven y ella, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se alejo unos pasos. En su prisa, choco contra su mesita baja, que volcó, mandando a freír espárragos el precioso cenicero de cristal de bohemia que había sobre ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Valla Lo siento!

Terry coloco la urna, volvió a dejar el cenicero donde estaba y clavo su mirada en aquella intrusa... preciosa. Tenia los ojos verde esmeralda, cabello parecía el sol en su resplandor recogido en un simple rodete del que se escapaban algunos rizos. Su figura era inmejorable, con un busto ideal en tamaño que pugnaba contra la tela del vestido que la cubría. Cintura estrecha y caderas pronunciadas. Era menuda, pero bien formada. Y el sutil aroma que llegaba hasta el, le agrado. Era una lastima que estuviera en un periodo de luto por que el gris no le quedaba bien. Y una lastima aun mayor, que el tuviera una norma que jamás se saltaba: no liarse con nadie del servicio. Por que de luto o no , le pareció cautivadora.

No era lo que esperaba para una institutriz, desde luego, pero las agencias de colocación enviaban cada vez a personal mas joven.

—No me a contestado. ¿Le gustan los escarabajos?

—Eeeeeeh… No.

Candy estaba confundida, No le había dicho Roger que el Duque aguardaba Entonces, que hacia allí aquel hombre que si no se equivocaba era el mismo que la introdujo en la casa con modales nada elegantes. ¡Tan ocupado estaba su tutor que no podia recibirla en persona, y enviaba a su secretario o quien demonios fuera el sujeto! Desde luego el menosprecio no le hizo la menor gracia.

—Pues parecía que disfrutaba mirando estos

—Esos son una maravilla —contesto, sin muchas ganas de entablar conversación Y no son bichos.

—Ya —Él sonrió y a ella la habitación se le ilumino como si hubiera salido el sol—. Si le interesa Egipto, hay algunos libros sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Puede utilizarla cuando guste.

Candy agradeció el ofrecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza. Un punto para lord GrandChester—pensó. Aunque muchos aristócratas se rodeaban de cultura solo por aparentar, su nuevo tutor no parecía de esos. Hasta era posible que se encontrara con un hombre sesudo. De todos modos, dejo de lado sus elucubraciones sobre él Duque para fijarse en él hombre que tenia frente a ella. Llevaba el cabello castaño largo despeinado y mas largo de lo que la moda dictaba, tenia unos fascinantes ojos del color indigo, era alto y un poco atractivo. "Bueno, bastante atractivo"

—rectifico de inmediato. Vestía pantalones y chaqueta gris oscuro, chaleco gris perla, camisa blanca, corbata de lazo sencillo y zapatos relucientes. Al parecer, su tutor no era mezquino pagando a sus empleados... o aquel en concreto era un presumido arrogante de tomo y lomo, que gastaba todo su sueldo en vestirse.

—Bien, espero que su trabajo aquí le agrade, aunque esperábamos a alguien mayor, Dentro de poco podrá conocer a su alumna. Examinare ahora sus credenciales, señora...

¿Señora? ¿Tan mayor parezco?

Candy empezó a pensar que no iba a quedarle mas remedio que renovar su vestuario; tantas confusiones eran ya demasiadas y respondió de bastante mal humor.

—Estoy esperando a lord GrandChester.

Terry frunció el ceño. Le gustaban las mujeres con genio y la cosita tan bonita que tenía delante no parecía falta de carácter, pero si buscaba trabajo iba a tener que bajar esos aires de princesa.

—Estadelante de él—dijo, estirando una mano hacia ella. Ahora si no le importa me gustaría ver sus credenciales y saber su nombre.

Ella se quedo helada. Noto que el sonrojo le subía a las mejillas, sintió un vahído y se apoyo en el respaldo de uno de los sillones sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

¡Por todos los infiernos, tío Thomas! Trago saliva con esfuerzo. ¿Aquel sujeto era lord GrandChester?

Imposible.

Tenia que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto. Pero él continuaba observándola fijamente, con la mano extendida pidiendo unos condenados papeles que, por supuesto no tenia. Por la tension de su mandibula, intuyo que empezaba a estar contrariado. Ni adrede hubiera hecho una presentación mejor — pensó.

Inspiro hondo, buscando que decir, le temblaban las rodillas y, aunque luego lo lamentara, maldijo mentalmente la memoria de su tío. Sin embargo, ni aquel sujeto ni nadie iba a conseguir que diera la imagen de una coryza asustada

—Candy White. Y, por descontado no tengo referencia alguna, mi lord.

Terry parpadeo dos veces.

No hizo más.

Tampoco podia hacerlo porque no era capaz de reaccionar. Para escapar de aquella mirada furiosa y verde, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, buscando las palabras. ¿Aquella era la sobrina de Thomas? ¡Maldita sea, había creído que se trataba de la misma institutriz! ¿Por que nadie le había advertido? ¿Por que Bernardo le había dejado creer que...?

Mataría a Roger

¡Esperaba a una niña, por todos los demonios del Averno!

Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, se volvió hacia ella, el rubor coloreaba su bonito rostro y hacia más visible las encantadoras pecas que tenia sobre el puente de la nariz. Por sus puños apretados, tampoco parecía muy contenta.

—Esperaba a una

—A una niña, ya—le corto—. Solo hace falta ver el cuarto que me han destinado y la muñeca. Por cierto, gracias por el detalle, mi lord, pero hace tiempo deje de jugar a las casitas.

—Tu tío me enseño una acuarela —dijo a modo excusa, tuteándola.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso, mi lord?

¡Por la traición de Judas! Ella tenia razón, no había pensado en el tiempo. ¿Como se le podia haber pasado ese _pequeño_ detalle? La ultima vez que White y el se vieron fue... cuatro años atrás.

—La acuarela a la que se refiere la pintaron cuando cumplí ocho años. Creo que ha dado muchas cosas por supuestas, lord GrandChester. Lo mejor sera que lo deje solo ahora y comience a empacar mi equipaje. Regresare a Escocia mañana mismo.

Ella abandono la habitación sin que Terry fuera capaz de encontrar una frase congruente para detenerla. Se sentía como un estúpido. No. ¡Se sentía como un autentico giripollas! Permaneció allí durante un buen rato, no supo cuanto, sin dejar de preguntarse que iba a hacer.

Le mortificaba incluso pensarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra opción que solicitar ayuda de su prima política; necesitaba encontrar a una dama de compañía de inmediato. Y decirle a Bernardo, claro esta que pagase una semana de sueldo, por las molestias a la institutriz que se presentara a ocupar un puesto que ya no necesitaban.

Candy juro no volver a ponerse delante de lord GrandChester. Ni por todo el oro del mundo lo haría. La noche anterior, todos la confundieron con una sirvienta, luego hubo de esperar, comida por los nervios, hasta que al gran hombre le vino en gana recibirla. Por ultimo, la humillaba al reconocer que ni siquiera se había preocupado en saber su edad. Había aceptado la obligada tutoría del mismo modo que el que da limosna sin mirar siquiera al pedigüeño.

Eso era ella; una limosna que dar. Alguien de quien hacerse cargo por compromiso y tal vez. exigencias de honor, pero le importaba un comino.

Pateo el baúl con ganas, imaginándose que era el trasero de aquel mamarracho.

A pesar de haber jurado no volver a mirarlo a la cara. hubo de hacerlo aquella misma noche. Roger le pidió que acudiera al comedor, ofreciendo las disculpas del Duque como si fuera una más de sus obligaciones.

No respondió al mayordomo si bajaría o no a cenar. Pero tras recapacitar, decidió que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Entendía el desconcierto de lord GrandChester al no encontrar ante si a una niña, pero eso no arreglaba nada.

Pidió ayuda a Mary para que le trenzara sus risos en un moño bajo. Después, la joven mucama saco un vestido que estiro sobre la cama que la hizo elevar las cejas. La señorita pony debió haberlo metido en su equipaje sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era color cobre aun no lo había estrenado y, dada su situación, tardaría en hacerlo. De momento no pensaba en abandonar el medio luto.

—Ese no Mary. Uno de los grises.

—Debería ponerse algo mas alegre que lo que lleva.

—Uno de los grises Mary

—Son feos

—Es lo que tiene la ropa de duelo. Uno de los grises — repitió por tercera vez, por favor.

—Pero es que este le quedaría de maravilla mi lady.

—Posiblemente, pero no voy a utilizarlo.

—Esta bien, esta bien, el gris. En vez de hacer lo que Candy le había ordenado, Mary se volvió hacia ella nuevamente mostrando otro. ¿Y este negro? Al menos es elegante.

Tenia razón, pero no lo creía adecuado para una cena informal. Aun que era cierto que ese vestido le daría un aire sofisticado que era lo que necesitaba esa noche. Quería demostrar a lord GrandChester que era una mujer capaz , de mundo, que no necesitaba supervision. No pensaba dejarse amilanar.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie tan insistente como tu se quejo Me agotas.

—Eso quiere decir que va a usar este negro. Es una decision acertada mi lady.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella chiquilla iba a sacarla de sus casillas mas de una vez, pero no podia regañarla, por que era un encanto y todo cuanto hacia era para satisfacerla.

Solo por hacer esperar a su tutor, se arreglo con más esmero del que era habitual en ella, que casi no ponía nunca cuidado en banalidades. Antes de bajar, incluso, se puso un ligero toque de perfume en las muñecas y tras las orejas y dio un vistazo al joyero. Los sencillos pendientes de perlas irían bien y destacarían con el vestido.

Roger le abrió la puerta del comedor minutos después, y ella entro co aires de reina ofendida... Trastabillo con sus propios pies al ver a lord GrandChester. O ella había estado ciega al conocerle, o él se había acicalado e modo especial para la cena. Durante unos segundos, no supo que decir.

—Siento haberme retrasado —balbució.

Le costo un triunfo apartar la mirada del hombre que se había convertido en su tutor. Estaba espléndido con un traje azul marino ajustado a un cuerpo magnífico, camisa inmaculada y corbata de lazo. No podia negar que era bastante atractivo. Y un joven; debía rondar los treinta. Lo que le hacia inapropiado para ser su protector.

Sintió que se le erizaba la piel bajo la atenta mirada masculina, y se alegro de haber hecho caso a Mary acerca del vestido. Odiaba la parafernalia de cambiarse para una simple cena. pero esta noche había hecho lo correcto, de otro modo, dada la elegante indumentaria de lord GrandChester, hubiera quedado como una estúpida.

—Por favor... —Le indico Terry la larga mesa. Él retiro una de las sillas, a ala vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego hizo una seña a Alfred, el joven lacayo, en el que Candy no había reparado al entrar, empezó a servirles.

A ella no se le paso por alto entonces que Mary permanecía en un rincón del comedor, supuso que a modo de chaperona. Agradeció el gesto mentalmente, ya que al menos así guardaban las apariencias, de ningún modo seria correcto que ella cenase con su tutor a solas. Ya no estaba en Escocia, donde las normas sociales eran menos estrictas.

Terry levanto la copa en un modo de brindis y ella lo hizo otro tanto. No solía beber. Bueno, eso no era cierto. En mas de una ocasión, cuando se quedaba de noche cuadrando las cuentas de la White company, le robo un dedo de whisky a su tío.

—En primer lugar, quiero darte mi mas sentido pésame por la muerte de tu tío. Debería haberlo hecho esta mañana, pero no supe reaccionar al conocerte.

—En segundo lugar, ofrecerte mis disculpas.

—No tiene por que disculparse.

—Quiero y debo hacerlo —Ella encogió un hombro, perdida en el azul de sus hermosos ojos, sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrió al mirarle—. Esta mañana no estaba muy receptivo y, además, esperaba a otra persona—. Quiero también que comprendas que tu tío y yo no nos veíamos desde hacia tiempo.

—Debe de hacer muchos años por que nunca me hablo de usted.

—Con seguridad, no creyó importante mencionarte.

—¿Eso piensa? Si yo fuese a dejar a alguien como tutor, sacaría su nombre a colación en algún momento,

—Lo que menos imaginaba yo era que Thomas podría confiarme tu cuidado. En la escasa correspondencia que mantuvimos, jamás menciono esa intención y me ha sorprendido.

—Lo entiendo. Y yo quiero presentarle también mis excusas por mi comportamiento, no suelo ser mal educada, pero estaba bastante enfadada.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—En cuanto a tener que cuidar de mi, no se preocupe, puedo hacerlo sola a la perfección, Mi tío estaba... digamos chapado a la antigua. Cometió un error que podemos solucionar de inmediato.

—¿Error?

—Eso he dicho.

—Si quieres verlo así... El caso es que guardaba a una niña, y tengo delante a una dama encantadora.

Candy controlo un tic nervioso en una pierna. Adulándola no iba a ganársela, pero le agrado la lisonja por que parcia sincero.

—La acuarela la pintaron cuando cumplí ocho años ya se lo dije. Lamento que eso le confundiera.

—Bueno, eso ya no viene al caso. Me gustaría saber algo sobre ti. ¿Que te gusta?¿que has hecho estos años...?

Candy desvió la mirada y se dedico a jugar con las verduras que componían el primer plato. Había ido con la idea de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero se le hacia complicado hablar bajo el atento escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

Lord GrandChester la ponía nerviosa.

—Estudie —contesto al fin, si apartar sus ojos de la comida que, por más que tuviera una pinta excelente, se veía incapaz de tragar. Cambio el tenedor por la copa de vino—. Estuve unos años en Viena.

—¿Viena?

—Me forme en un colegio bastante estricto y por su puesto aprendí alemán.

— _Sie_ _haben_ _noch_ _apetit_?

Candy parpadeo al escucharle preguntar en ese idioma si no tenia apetito. Sin poder remediarlo, sonrió.

— _Ich_ _bin_ _nervos_ , _milord_.

—Lamentaría que esos nervios no te permitieran apreciar los platos de la señora Palmer, se ha esmerado en tu honor, Si no me equivoco, el postre sera pastel de calabaza, le sale exquisito.

—No le haré el feo al paste. —admitió, dejando aflorar una suave risa.

Terry carraspeo al escucharla, notando que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese sonido musical.

—Cuéntame algo más de tu vida.

—No hay mucho mas. Al finalizar mis estudios regrese a Escocia, ansiosa por disfrutar de la compañía de mi tío, y me hice cargo de su fabrica. Él había dejado el negocio en manos nada fiables.

—¿Tu te hiciste cargo del negocio?

—¿Asombrado?

—No puedo negarlo.

—Así que usted es uno de esos misóginos que menosprecia la capacidad de las mujeres.

—¿He insinuado algo semejante?

—Me lo ha parecido.

—Si algo no hago con las mujeres, es menospreciarlas. En ningún campo. Se muy bien de lo que son capaces —Ella no supo como tomarse aquella respuesta que le sonó bastante agria-. De todos modos ¿por que asumiste las riendas de la empresa? ¿Thomas estaba enfermo y por eso delego en ti?

—No. No estaba enfermo, al menos que yo supiera, Pero había abandonados su quehaceres dejando las decisiones en manos de un hombre mezquino que acabo robándole y yo no quise permitirlo.

—Ya entiendo.

—Fue todo bastante repentino. Su muerte, quiero decir —aclaro—. Y le aseguro que fue toda una sorpresa saber que me había buscado un tutor que, dicho sea de paso y sin amino de parecer pesada, no me hace falta.

Terry se quedo muy serio e hizo caso a su protesta.

—Cuando le trate no me pareció un hombre que tomase decisiones precipitadas.

—No lo hacia. Aunque es cierto que en los días anteriores a su muerte estaba algo raro.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Vigilante. Huidizo. No sabría explicarlo. Apena salía, se había vuelto un autentico ermitaño. Más ermitaño de lo que ya solía ser. Incluso mando reforzar la vigilancia de la casa, me puso un guardaespaldas e hizo imposible lo imposible para convencerme de que volviera a Viena. Nunca antes se comporto de un modo tan errático.

—Tal vez tenia problemas

—¿Por que dice eso?

—No lo se, pero por lo que me cuentas da pie a pensarlo. Yo conocí al Thomas mas arriesgado, no al medroso; el que me describes, me resulta ajeno.

—¿Tenia enemigos?

—Un hombre de su posición siempre los tiene, mi lord, competidores en los negocios, ya me entiende. Pero tío Thomas era un hombre justo, equitativo, nunca llevo a cabo un negocio deshonroso y se le apreciaba en la ciudad. —Abrió mucho los ojos y otro escalofrió pero este muy diferente a los anteriores, le recorrió la

nuca—. No estará insinuando que su muerte pudo no ser natural, ¿verdad?

—Simplemente, me extraña lo que cuentas. ¿Que dijo el medico?

—Que se le paro el corazón. —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no intento disimular.

—Dejemos este asunto, te afecta y es lógico. Hablemos de temas más frívolos. Imagino que tiene ropa, alhajas.

—Mi tío fue generoso en ese aspecto pero solo he traído lo imprescindible. Ahora me alegro, por que no tendré que viajar con varios baúles cuando regrese.

—Cuando regreses ¿a donde?

—No puedo quedarme aquí, no seria apropiado.

—Eso ya lo discutiremos.

—No mi lord. Lo discutiremos ahora. Tengo una reputación y usted perdone no me parece el caballero adecuado para ser mi tutor. Me pregunto en que estaba pensando mi tío cuando recato en su ultima voluntad.

—¿Como dices? —Terry se quedo de una pieza.

—¡Esta soltero, por amor de Dios! ¿Pretende que me aloje en la casa de un hombre soltero que para mas datos, se escabulle durante las noches por la puerta de servicio?

—¿Como dices? —volvió a preguntar Terry.

—No cuestiono sus movimientos mi lord GrandChester...

—Faltaría mas...

—Pero convendrá con migo en que es del todo inadecuado que permanezca entre estas paredes un minuto más de lo imprencideble. Soy una dama y usted un hombre joven. No es que me importe demasiado las insidias de los chismosos, pero he de velar por mi buen nombre, aun que solo sea por la memoria de mi tío, y permanecer bajo su tutela daría que hablar.

Lo soltó de carretilla, sin respirar, como si la situación civil —la de soltero, fuera una felonía. como si no haber pasado por una vicaria supusiera una deshonra imperdonable. Como un insulto.

—Pues si, cumpliré treinta años en unos meses y estoy soltero. Y no tengo intenciones de casarme nunca, por si te interesa saberlo.

—Yo no quiero saber nada, mi lord —Candy empezaba a irritarse—, por mi puede hacer de su capa un sayo. Pero me niego a vivir aquí. Además, si me pierde de vista, se quitara un peso de encima, los dos saldríamos ganando.

—Empiezo a pensar que podría ser así.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos,

—Acuerdo...

—Como mi tutor, tiene derecho a administrar todos mis bienes.

—En efecto.

—La fabrica incluida

—Por descontado

—Yo no trato de perjudicarle. Pero no estaría de más llegar a un mutuo entendimiento: usted se olvida de su papel de tutor, me concede la libertad y yo le cedo parte del negocio.

—Me dejas pasmado, muchacha.

—Pongámoslo un... cinco porciento —se arriesgo a proponer Candy.

Terry no salía de su asombro. ¿De verdad aquella muñeca de ojos verdes y con pecas estaba intentando sobornarle? ¿Le estaba ofreciendo un porcentaje del negocio con tal de librarse de él?

¡Nunca había vivido una situación tan grotesca! Igual debería hacer que la examinara un especialista en problemas mentales.

—Olvida semejante insensatez.

—No creo que lo sea, mi lord

—Thomas te confió a mi cuidado y aquí te quedas.

—¡Tengo por costumbre valerme por mi misma!, mi lord.

—Te moleste o no, yo tengo la de cumplir mis compromisos —respondió agriado el gesto—. Adquirí uno al aceptar tu tutela y pienso llevarlo a cabo.

Candy se levanto, apoyo las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia él.

—¡No me hace falta un maldito tutor!

Terry estuvo a un paso de perder la compostura. ¿Que le había hecho él a Thomas para endilgarle a semejante loca? Volvería a pensarse muy mucho sacar de un apuro a alguien.

—Te aconsejo que dejes tu rebuznes para quien quiera escucharlos, pequeña.

La cara que puso su pupila casi le hizo reír. Se levantó y dejó la servilleta junto a su plato—. Por de pronto, conocerás a mi familia pasado mañana. Hasta entonces no quiero una queja de mis empleados. Te alojarás en esta casa, te guste o no. Si tengo que ordenar a Bernardo que te mantenga encerrada en tu cuarto, ten por seguro, que soy capaz de hacerlo. Tendrás una asignación mensual más que suficiente para tus gastos, y si necesitas más dinero para fruslerías, me lo pides. Y no debes preocuparte por tu reputación, tendrás una dama de compañía.

Salió del comedor y la dejó sola, con la boca abierta, completamente conmocionada.

¿La había llamado burra?

¿Acababa de decirle que, si ponía impedimentos, la mantendría encerrada?

¿A casa de qué condenado desgraciado había ido a parar?

"Si, de acuerdo he pedirdo los estribos, me he comportado como una arrabalera. Pero es que ese aire de superioridad, arrogante, engreído, que tiene me saca de quicio", admitió.

—¡Botarate! —masculló en voz alta, olvidando que no estaba sola en el comedor.

 _Continuará..._

 _Saludos, gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Que tengan un bonito día._

 _JillValentine_


	5. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 5

_Capítulo 5._

Por fortuna, no había vuelto a ver a su maldito tutor durante los días siguientes. Poco a poco su ánimo se fue tranquilizando.

Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por la moda, pero mientras analizaba con detenimiento la figura reflejada en el espejo, se preguntó si estaría a la altura.

La señora Palmer había mencionado a un Conde. Aunque para ella carecieran de importancia los títulos mobiliarios, no podía presentarse ante él como una campesina. Hubiera podido volver a ponerse el mismo vestido que utilizó para cenar con el Duque GrandChester, pero no lo creyó conveniente.

— Mary. La joven muchacha cubría, desde su llegada, el puesto de doncella cediendo parte de sus ocupaciones a la nueva empleada externa, Jodie, que finalizado su turno de trabajo regresaba a su casa. Se le veía radiante con su impensado cometido. Tenia carencias, pero para Candy era suficiente; mary le caía bien, ponía empeño en su cometido y su modo de decir las cosas le hacía reír aveces.

—Diga mi lady.

—No soy mi lady —le rectifico por cuarenta vez aquella tarde—, intentaba recordarlo.

—¿Cómo me ves?

—¿puedo ser sincera?

—Por favor.

—Sosa. — Candy alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir que, ya que insiste en usar esos vestidos grises que le sientan fatal, podríamos al menos hacer alguno cambios en ellos.

—Por ejemplo...

—El escote es demasiado puritano, debería prescindir de la puntilla negra, olvidarse de cubrirse los hombros con esa pañoleta oscura y dejar mas piel a la vista.

—No creo que sea…

Estudio de nuevo su imagen. Mary tenia razón, el escote alto y la pañoleta le daba un aire triste, soso y demasiado provinciano.

—Puedo arreglarlo en un momento, si usted quiere; se me da bien la aguja, mi lady. Estaría listo antes de la cena.

—Solo espero que no resulte escandaloso.

—Imposible con esa creación —se quejo Candy, mirando el vestido con el ceño fruncido—, pero al menos se vera más bonita. Además, le arreglaré el cabello dejándole unos risos sueltos, así no parecerá que acaba de salir de un convento —protesto, haciendo sonreír a Candy.

En efecto, una vez retocada, la prenda no parecía la misma. La señora Palmer, que subió por ver si echaba una mano, lo confirmo.

—Le sienta bien.

—El escote es demasiado bajo.

—Tonterías. Queda donde debe quedar. Haga caso de una vieja que ha visto demasiado. Esta guapa. Mary, te has esmerado con el cabello; no sabia de tus habilidades en ese campo —alabo, con lo que consiguió una sonrisa complacida de la mucama—. ¿Va a ponerse alguna joya señorita?

—¿Debería?

—Un colgante seria un estupendo modo de llamar la atención sobre sus pechos.

—¡¡Rachel, por Dios, que estoy de luto!!

—Otra vez con eso. No se obsesione. Y deje de subirse el escote, la tela no va a estirar por mucho que lo intente.

Por ejemplo turbada, hizo caso a los consejos del ama de llaves y decidió ponerse un collar de perlas. Pero al abrir el cajón de la coqueta, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una caja de raso negro y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda.

Recordó el día en que La señorita Pony se la entrego,

 _Tu tío la puso bajo mi custodia la noche antes de morir, niña, como si presintiera que iba a abandonarnos pocas horas después. No debería dártela salvo que ocurriera una desgracia, como así ha sido. Por encima de todo, me pidió que la mantuvieras a buen recaudo. —_ _¿Que contiene?.—_ _No la he abierto, tesoro._

Desde ese momento no la había querido ni tocarla. Y tampoco lo haría esa noche. Debería haberla dejado en el banco, junto a la mayoría de las alhajas. Era valiosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero no más que otras joyas pertenecientes a la familia, que quedaron en su custodia en el Royal Bank de Scotland ¿Por que ni siquiera figuraba entre las pertenencias enumeradas en el testamento?.

—Dios mío, abra esa caja de una vez, señorita, que ya están esperando —le insistió Rachel, haciéndose con ella.

Candy quedo silenciada por las exclamaciones al unísono de ambas mujeres.

—¡Que preciosidad!

—¡Menudo pedrusco! -soltó Mary, aquella esmeralda engarzada en oro parecía tener mas efecto que el de fascinar a quien la miraba.

—Pertenecía a mi tío —murmuro notando que le temblaba la voz,

—Una pieza excepcional.

—Lo es —admitió, sin apartar los ojos del colgante-, Pero no es lo adecuado, mejor me pongo las perlas.

—Se pondrá la esmeralda —zanjo la señora Palmer haciendo que se diera la vuelta para cerrarle el broche—. Va a juego con sus ojos. Falta algo... Ahora vuelvo, creo que tengo lo que le dará el toque definitivo.

Salió del cuarto, para regresar poco después con unos cordones dorados que le entretejió en el cabello. consiguiendo un efecto increíble. Por primera vez desde que usara las ropas de medio luto, Candy se vio bonita, incluso se sintió un poco coqueta.

El conde de Hatfield y su familia llegaron a la hora en punto como era de costumbre en ellos. Roger les recibió con una reverencia, les cedió el paso y correspondió a la sonrisa de la Condesa Sara. De cabellos platino y dueña de unos enormes ojos azul claro, aquella condesa había conquistado el corazón del par del reino unido con una sola mirada.

—Buenas noches, Bernardo.

—-Bienvenidos, Conde. Condesa, señorita Mila -saludo a la hija de ambos.

Mientras Roger se hacia cargo de capas y sombreros, la joven se acerco a las escaleras para mirar hacia la parte superior.

—¿Seguro que el tarambana de la familia no se les ha fugado?

—¡Mila! —reprendió su madre

—Su excelencia les aguarda en la salita anexa al comedor.

—No puedo creerlo mi primo tío se esta regenerando; una cena familiar en lugar de estar seduciendo a una dama—Suspiro la joven con afectación—. ¡El mundo que conocemos se nos derrumba!

—¡Mila, ya esta bien! — pidió nuevamente la condesa.

Era imposible parar a ese torbellino cuando se ponía en marcha. Rubia como su madre, muy poco coqueta, pero si bastante atrevida.

—Bueno, vallamos pues a ver al regenerado, como dice Mila.

La condesa puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el camino al comedor; luchar contra la ironía del padre e hija cuando decidían ponerse de acuerdo, era una batalla que nunca podría ganar.

—¿Que mosca le habrá picado para invitarnos a cenar hoy? —pregunto la muchacha , tomándose del brazo de su padre.

—Su pongo que presentarnos a la pequeñita de la que se ha hecho tutor.

—No veo a mi primo tío, Terry en ese papel.

—Tampoco yo. Si hubiera sido un chico...

—Démosle un voto de confianza -pidió la condesa.

Salían risas de la salita cuando Candy se acerco a la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar algunos comentarios.

—De veras, tío: hasta pareces un caballero de provecho, correctamente vestido y todo. Te veo y no lo veo.

—Suelo ir siempre vestido, mocosa.

—-Bueno no es lo que se escucha por allí.

—-¡Mila!

En el pasillo, Candy recompuso el gesto e intento aparentar tranquilidad. Se sintió de nuevo como una intrusa, y por unos segundos, sus pies se negaron a avanzar, Mary, tras ella, la empujo con suavidad

—Todo ira bien mi lady.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, agradeció con una sonrisa sus ánimos y empujo la puerta. Se quedo allí parada sin poder dar un paso, con el ritmo cardiaco disparado. Sintió un ligero vahído al pasar la mirada por los rostros de los presentes. Todos menos su tutor, la miraban desconcertados.

Sin poder remediarlo, los ojos de Terry se quedaron clavados en ella. Fue imposible no hacerlo. Cada detalle, desde el trenzado hasta los coquetos zapatos que asomaban bajo el ruedo del vestido, eran deliciosos.

Grises, eso si, pero deliciosos.

Le había parecido bonita al conocerla. pero aquella noche, bajo la suave luz dorada de los candelabros, resaltaba cautivadora. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados mas tiempo de lo prudente, en la porción de piel sobre la que descansaba una esmeralda. Era muy tentadora.

—Tío, no me digas que te has atrevido a traer a esta casa a una mujer de tus... La queja llego a los oídos de Candy, que enrojeció, y afianzo su decisión de marcharse de Londres.

La voz de Terry sonó demasiado ronca al presentarla a su familia:

—Candy White. Mi pupila.

Desazonada y temerosa, ni se atrevió a dar un paso hacia dentro del comedor. Sin embargo, un segundo después, la elegante dama de cabello platino, tras comentar algo en voz baja al caballero que tenia a su lado, avanzo hacia ella con las manos y una sonrisa sincera.

—Bienvenida a la familia.

Al momento siguiente estaba recibiendo, la salutación del Conde con un beso en la mejilla.

De la mas joven y era asaetada a preguntas que Terry tuvo que cortar, para pasar al comedor e ir sentándose en la mesa. A Candy no le sedujo en absoluto que su lugar estuviera justo frente a él. Por que era imposible no mirarlo, no fijarse en cada detalle que hacía súmante atrayente. Atendió las preguntas de él Conde de Hatfield, a su derecha, y al tercer grado de lady Mila. Tratando de olvidar la inquietante presencia del anfitrión. Misión imposible, cuando los ojos se le iban una y otra ve hacia aquel cuerpo esbelto y músculado, hacía esos ojos azules, hacia su gesto huraño. Hubiera jurado que sonrió al verla entrar y, sin embargo, ahora parecia molesto.

Terry dejo ques sus familiares acaparan la conversación durante la cena y se dedico a observar a su pupila con disimulo.

¡Pupila!

No podía dejar de pensar en ello ¡Que extraña le sonaba la palabra! De no ser eso, su protegida—estuviera o no de luto—, ya abría ideado un modo de ceducirla. ¡Condenada situación!

A los postres, seguía sin abrir la boca mientras los demás no habían dejado de parlotear. Sobre todo Mila, a la que parecía interesar todo lo que pudiera contar la nueva integrante de la familia. Y ¡como no!, Llevó la conversación aún tema que ella le convenía y que, como casi siempre, contravenía las reglas.

—Han abierto una nueva tienda en Bond street y dicen que la dueña, una belga, diseña auténticas maravillas. Blenda Jones estuvo la semana pasada y me ha contado que además de estar revolucionando la moda actual, tiene como ayudante a su primo. ¿Os imagináis?. Podríamos ir mañana.

— Yo no pienso permitir que un hombre me tome medidas —aseguró la condesa, muy digna.

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¿Donde se perdió tu pasión por la aventura?

—En la entrada de Westminster, el día que me case con tu padre y me convertí en condesa. Y tú ¿dónde has visto que un hombre trabaje en una tienda de ropa para damas? Menudo desvarío.

—Blenda dice que es muy educado. Y sin prestar oído a algunos rumores, no hay peligro en que sea él en que atienda a una dama.

—Blenda dice, Blenda dice... — rezongo la Condesa—. ¿Qué puede saber un varón de prendas femeninas, hija?

—Pues...

—No insistas Mila; tú madre no va. Y tú no deberías, por mucho que hayas escuchado chismes al respecto.

—Me gustaría que alguna vez dieras argumentos de más peso, papá, no estamos en el siglo XV. O ideas, para poder soportar lo aburrido que es Londres en esta época.

A Candy no le convencía el hecho de que una modista tuviera a un hombre de ayudante, pero si que despertó su curiosidad y ella tenía necesidad de ampliar su vestuario.

—Si no le importa, Conde, me gustaría a compañar a lady Mila.

—Sería estupendo.

El Conde de Hatfield se permitió entonces poner un mano sobre la suya.

—Ahora perteneces a la familia muchacha, u entre nosotros sobran los títulos y formalidades. Si me pedís mi opinión, no creo acertado que vistáis esa tienda. No lo prohibo, pero pensadlo las dos ¿de acuerdo? Además espero que aprendas pronto a decir "no" a mi hija, de lo contrario, cuando menos te los esperes, estarás metida en un problema; Mila es propensa a causarlos.

—Eso no es justo papa.

—Tu padre lleva razón. No voy a dar mi permiso a Candy.

 _Continuará..._


	6. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 6

_Capítulo 6._

La repentina intervención de Terry en la conversación, con un tono demasiado seco, acaparó la mirada de todos. Había intentado no inmiscuirse, quedarse a un lado mientras veía el modo en que Candy se integraba en el grupo, fascinado cuando sonreía, en cómo sujetaba los cubiertos, en la manera tan exquisita de tomar su copa, en sus jugosos labios acariciando el borde cuando bebía... Quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, también estaba intrigado. ¿Donde estaba la gata salvaje que se le enfrentó un minuto después de conocerle? ¿Dónde, la arpia que intentó comprarlo con un porcentaje de la fábrica de Thomas a cambio de su libertad? Lo que ahora tenía enfrente era todo sonrisas, todo dulzura y encantadora, una joven, recatada, educada y... anodina. Le gustaba mucho más la otra, la atrevida, la que la que le había taladrado con la mirada y le propuso comprar su tutoría.

Si, intento quedarse al margen. Pero imaginar a un hombre tomando medidas en el cuerpo de Candy le revolvió el estómago, por mucho que dijeran que él no constituía un problema. Y la mano de su primo sobre la de ella, tampoco ayudó a suavizar su repentino mal humor. No entendía que le pasaba y le irritaba porque, desde hacía años, pocas cosas conseguían descentrarle. Además, nada más abrir la boca, supo que acababa de quedar como un cretino; ninguna mujer de su familia pedía permiso para nada. Aceptaban consejos, nunca imposiciones. Mucho menos para ir de compras.

Su prima política le miraba con el ceño fruncido; su sobrina, como si acabaran de salirle cuernos y rabo, y Candy con seguridad, prensando en cómo podía matarlo. Carraspeo por que, de repente, le apretaba demasiado el nudo de la corbata.

—Quiero decir. Si tan interesadas están, y para evitar problemas o comentarios, puedo servir de escolta.

—Eso está mejor, tío —manifestó su sobrina con sarcasmo—. Esta si es la frase adecuada. De paso ya que iremos con tigo, podríamos acercarnos a un lugar que llevo tiempo queriendo conocer. Esta es...

—A la modista, Mila —cortó Terry, sólo a la modista. No te pases de listilla.

—Esta bien. Pero quiero hacer constar aquí y ahora que los hombres de esta familia sois un verdadero fastidio.

Acabada la cena, los caballeros se quedaron a fumar puros. Y las damas fueron a la biblioteca.

El Conde saboreó el brandy y fijó la mirada en su primo, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Porque crees que os he invitado a cenar esta noche, aparte de para presentar formalmente a la muchacha? No es que me agrade pedir favores, sobre todo a ti, pero necesito la ayuda de tu esposa para que me recomiende a una dama intachable que sea la acompañante de Candy.

—Gracias por eso de no querer pedirme favores.

—No puede estar en esta casa sin chaperona.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Ya se me ha olvidado, cuánto tiempo hace que coincidimos en algo —ironizó Terry.

—Me ofrecería a que viviera en Hatfield Manor, pero es tu problema, y tú debes resolverlo. Por otro lado necesitas buscarle marido lo antes posible.

—No tiene título alguno.

—Pero si fortuna. Habrá más de un caballero que obvie su falta de abolengo a cambio de hacerse con su dinero; Londres esta repleto de hombres con título y más pobres que las ratas.

—Parece que hablaras de comprar y vender caballos.

—Así es esta podrida sociedad, Terry lo sabes mejor que yo. Unos tienen linaje y otros peculios; es cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo y sacar ambos lo mejor del partido de la la transacción.

—Te pones odioso cuando hablas con tanta suficiencia, primo. Es curioso que lo hagas así, cuando tú te casaste enamorado hasta el tuétano de tu esposa.

—Me case enamorado y sigo estándolo, pero los matrimonios por amor no son la regla. Algunos incluso lo ven anómalos salvo que se produzcan entre dos personas de clase inferior. Si nos ceñimos a lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor, una boda por interés puede ayudar a llevar una vida cómoda. El amor nunca se Sabe. Puede convertirse en una trampa mortal.

—Hablaré con la condesa sobre tu petición -acepto haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos—, ella se encargará de buscarte a la mujer ideal para tu pupila. Puede ser que la fiesta de los Berrington se un lugar idóneo pera estudiar candidatos y encontrarle un marido.

—¿A quien hay que encontrar un marido? Preguntó una voz varonil y alegre desde la puerta.

—Hola, Abel.

—Hola, enano.

—¿Qué dijeron en Eton?

Antes de responder Abel, hermano menor del Conde de Hatfield, y primo de Terry GrandChester Duque de Maine. Él joven recién llegado se sirvió una copa y se acomodó junto a los otros dos, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita lacada.

—Tengo que soportar el rapapolvo del director del colegio, me trago cuarenta y cinco millas desde Berkshire para daros prontas noticias — protestó, mirando con fingido enfado a su hermano y a su primo—. Ni siquiera me preguntáis como estoy. Al parecer soy el ultimo mono de la familia. ¿Por que narices nadie me dijo que teníamos cena familiar? He ido a Hatfield Manor solo para saber que estabais todos aquí.

—Ha sido improvisada y no estabas—. Contestó Terry de inmediato

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Que ha llegado la pupila de Terry.

—Por fin estoy deseando conocer a la pequeña escocesa.

—No es escocesa y no es tan pequeña —musito el conde.

Abel GrandChester enarco las cejas y abrió los brazos pidiendo una explicación.

—La chica esta en edad de casarse, de hecho lleva un par de años de retraso.

—¡Joder!

—¡Abel, esa lengua! —aviso el conde-. Y cuenta de una vez que era tan importante como para amenazar con expulsar a mi hijo.

—Tampoco era tan grave, aunque si se repite, no van a tener piedad de él. En realidad solo se trataba de una chiquillada, un flirteo con una muchacha del pueblo, cosas de críos. Lo malo es que les pillaron escondidos en una capilla.

—¡La madre que lo...! Hace un Momento pensaba que mi hijo se os parecía. Y así es —certificó Adrián Conde de Hatfield, mirando a ambos como si quisiera estrangularlos—. Lamento que hayas tenido que ir tú, de todos modos.

—No Tienes de que lamentarte, tranquiló.

—¿Le han puesto un castigo?

—Dos semanas sin pisar la calle.

— No es mucho por dejarnos en vergüenza —comentó Terry

—Y un donativo, que me permití hacer en tu nombre y otro en él nombre de Terry.

Tres mil libras por cada uno de vosotros.

No me miren así. Es un donativo para mejoras del colegio y pondrán placas una en tu honor dijo a su hermano primero, y otra en tu honor primo.

Ambos homres se quedaron estupefactados por lo que habían creído escuchar, sin creer todavía, decidieron preguntar nuevamente, y estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando se dieron cuenta que Abel ya no estaba con ellos.

Encontrarlo en el vestíbulo aquella mañana, hablando con Bernardo, le provocó a Candy un vuelco en el estómago. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con chaleco crema. Seguramente el infierno la estaría esperando, por atreverse a mirar a ese hombre y no como su tutor. Una vez más maldijo la memoria de su tío Thomas. Arrepintiéndose un segundo después. Acertó a darles los Bueno días, y no supo si quedarse allí o enfilar hacia el comedor. por suerte llego Mila, y un segundo después saludo con alegría a todos, se colgó del brazo de su tío e insistió a ambos apurase a tomar un bocado para salir lo antes posible.

—¿Que tal me queda lo que me ha prestado Candy, tío Terry? —preguntó dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

El vestido de color cobre; se lo había ofrecido puesto que no había llegado su equipaje. Y es que por decisión general— en la que obviaron la opción de su tutor—. Mila vivirá allí, junto a su dama de compañía, hasta que tuvieran una para Candy. El Duque parecío aceptarlo con deportividad, aunque a ella no le pasó por alto que apretaba los puños a los costados.

—Un poco largo, ten cuidado de no caerte.

—Y un poco flojo de aquí ¿verdad? — se señaló el pecho, haciendo que Terry resoplara—. Candy lo llena más por todas partes. La aludida sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Diría yo que si —murmuro él Duque al cabo de un momento y antes de ofrecer el brazo a ambas mujeres, para ir al comedor.

Candy se limitó a apoyar las llenas de sus dedos sobre la chaqueta, pero el liviano contacto hizo que se le acelerara las la respiración, y nuevamente lo miro de reojo mientras bromeaba con su sobrina. Era guapo. Mucho. Sin embargo no era algo tan superficial como su postura lo que provocaba en ella un desazón. Ella había creído observar algo más en aquella mirada azul. Algo que la inquietó. Se obligó a prestar atención a lo que estaba contando Mila y no volvió a pensar en ello.

Bond street y las calles aledañas bullían de actividades. Escaparates repletos de sombreros tiendas de guantes, zapaterías. Perfumerías...

Candy comprendió entonces cuando La señorita Pony le contaba por horas sobre esa calle de Londres, el saber que tenía que trasladarse allí. Y es que la realidad superaba a cuanto imaginara al escuchar a su vieja aya. Para ella que se había limitado a aceptar las indicaciones de su modista que acudía a casa de su tío dos veces al año. Poder entrar y salir de distintos comercios, tocar telas, probarse botines o comprar cintas para el cabello era una diversión inesperada. Por mucho que se empeñase en no hacer caso a Mila y optar por elegir tonos oscuros.

Los nervios no le abandonaron en ningún momento, se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que escuchaba su voz pidiendo prudencia a Mila o dando su parecer a un sombrero o unos zapatos. No entendia que le pasaba con ese hombre; el menor atisbo de sonrisa, el mínimo roce cuando la ayudaba a bajar o subir del carruaje, la ponía en tensión y se acaloraba.

Lord GrandChester insistió —sin admitir protestas— cuando entraron en la tienda de la modista en que solo les atendería la dueña del establecimiento; no quiso saber nada de que su ayudante estuviera en medio, cinta de medir en ristre:

—Esta tela te quedará bien.

Candy observó la que él le señalaba, de entre todas las que estaba en el mostrador.

—No es gris.

—Es lo suficientemente oscura como para que no te cientas incomoda.

—Estoy de luto.

—Es preciosa, hazle caso, a Tío Terry, tiene muy bien gusto para la ropa, te lo aseguro —consejo Mila mientras se envolvía con otra tela del muestrario frente al espejo.

—Estoy convencida de que es. Así.

Su irónico comentario hizo que Terry enarcara sus cejas oscuras con un rictus juguetón y a ella se le subieron los colores. Para disimular su turbación, tomó la tela y la examinó con interés. Desde luego era una maravilla: un tafetán verde oscuro de delicado tacto que, sin duda, quedaría primoroso sobre su cuerpo. Y su tutor tenía razón: era lo bastante oscuro como para no salirse de los cánones establecidos para el luto. La dueña de la tienda, encantada por el gasto que iban a hacer, les pidió que pasaran a los probadores, momentos que Terry aprovecho para excusarse, indicando que entre tanto, daría un paseo.

Pero antes de salir se inclinó hacia Candy para decirle en tono quedó—: Déjate eleccionar por mi sobrina la ropa interior. Y por favor no pidas que te hagan las enaguas grises.

Ella se quedó tan perpleja que no pudo responderle antes de que él se despidiera y cerrase la puerta del local.

—¿Que te ha dicho mi tío? Tienes una cara...

Candy se trago la vergüenza, sonrió como si acabaran de condenarla a la horca u contestó:

—Que exijamos a _madame_ unas creaciónes realmente exclusivas.

Durante los días siguientes aquella ajetreada mañana en la que regresaron a casa con el vehículo repleto de cajas de sombreros, botines, mafias y enaguas—por supuesto, blancas— Candy no volvió a ver a su tutor.

Siempre escuchaba una excusa a través de abernardo, que argumentaba una reunión importante o un asunto ineludible. Candy sentí que Terry tuviera aversión a estar en su propia casa, la compañía de Mila durante aquellos días recibiendo un baúl con algunas de sus pertenencias, que llegó junto a su dama de compañía. Flora— fue una bendición.

Ambas coincidían en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo agotaron una tarde completa charlando sobre libros y autoras, revisando ejemplares en la biblioteca.

Candy no concegio centrarse. A pasar de luto y las comodidades para nada comparables con las de la ventisca mansión de Escocia, y el permiso de su tutor para modificar su dormitorio de arriba abajo, sentía que le habían robado su propia vida para arrojarla en brazos de otra que no había elegido.

Seguia soñando el verde lujurioso de la campiña escocesa, las largas cabalgadas a horcajadas a lomo de Cariño --como se llamaba su hermoso caballo--, los juegos con el animal a la orilla del estanque. Añoraba el aroma que desprendía la hierba tras una tormenta, los relámpagos cruzando el cielo en medio del Páramo, el sonido del agua que movía los molinos, el olor de la madera recién cortada...

Le sorprendía que Mila pensase, como ella misma, que una mujer debía tener iguales oportunidades. Sobornaba sin pudor alguno a su cochero, y se tenía ganada a su chaperona. Ambos empleados se hacían de la vista gorda cuando la joven decidía internarse en zonas nada recomendables y Michel, el cochero, ejercía bastante bien de guardaespaldas.

El Conde llevaba razón: Mila podía ser un foco de problemas.

—Te gustará mi bisabuela. a Charlotte llegara pronto.

Candy dejo su lectura a un lado para prestarle atención a Mila—Es francesa—continuó la joven—. El bisabuelo se casó con ella en la iglesia de Saint-Severin, en paris, sin el consentimiento del rey, aunque le perdonó, por era muy querido sobrino para él, fue el escándalo del año por supuesto.—Charlotte—. Te gustará, es una mujer encantadora. Siempre que abandona su aburrido bath y viene a Londres, se aloja aquí en la mansión de mi tío Terry. Según ella es el menos _vain_ de toda la familia siento por ti que parece haberse esfumado y nos dedique poco tiempo.

El rubor le tiñó las mejillas al recordar su apostura. Su tutor había ocupado buena parte de sus pensamientos durante aquellos dia, pero le fastidiaba ser un libro abierto .

— Me parece un hombre arrogante, modesto y apagado, engreído.

— Ami no me engañas, Candy. He visto en que modo le miras y el modo en el que te mira él. Para alguien con dos ojos en la cara...

—Tienes demasiada imaginación deberías aprovecharla para escribir cuentos infantiles o algo así.

— La intuición no me falla Nunca.

—¿Que tal tu libro?

—Estupendo. ¿Y el tuyo?

—No esta mal.

—Mi tío te gusta — insistió Mila, terca volviendo al asunto.

Deja de decir tonterías. Lord GrandChester es el último hombre sobre la tierra que podría gustarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si.

—No puedes decir que no sea atractivo, las mujeres se lo disputan en Londres. además es el Duque.

—Demasiada imaginación — repitió.

—Vale. Estoy segura de que te atrae, pero te guardaré el secreto. Entre amigas hay que guardarlos ¿verdad?

Candy regreso a la lectura a quella chica era imposible. Al cabo de un minuto puso la mirada en Mila de nuevo al escuchar que le decía:

—En cuanto a lo de escribir, lo hago—Arrugo la nariz, en gesto suyo tan característico haciéndole más visibles las pecas. —Lo malo es que no son exactamente cuentos infantiles, si no panfletos de corte político.

Mientras desayunaban. Lord GrandChester apareció sin avisar y Candy se atragantó con el sorbo de chocolate.

—¿Habéis terminado? —preguntó—. Bueno es lo mismo, tengo asuntos que tratar no puedo entretenerme, pase señora Woods, por favor.

Entró una mujer rellenita, de rostro en forma de corazón y nariz ligeramente aguileña; escondía unos ojos negros tras unas gafas con montura de plata. La imagen de una persona bastante seca. Lord GrandChester, no pasó de la entrada manteniendo una actitud distante con las manos versadas sobre su regazo.

—Candy ella será tu dama de compañía. Espero que se encuentre cómoda en esta casa señora Woods.

—Estoy segura de que así será mi lord.

—Disculpe, lord GrandChester—intervino Candy antes de que se marchara—. Pero ya tenemos a la señora Flora.

—Que deberá irse con mi sobrina en cuanto regrese—contestó en tono seco—. Es decir mañana mismo.

—No me estarás echando, ¿verdad?

—Siempre has sido la más inteligente de la familia. No te echo, te invito a que te marches. Si necesita cualquier cosa, señora Woods, hable con Bernardo o con la señora Palmer. Ahora lo lamento pero he de ausentarme.

Antes de salir Terry se volvió para mirar a Candy que no disimulaba un gesto de irritación. Era posible que ella pensara que habiensose instalado Mila en la casa podía librase de una celadora personal, pero se equivocaba. La señora Flora, estaba medio sorda y veía muy poco, para nada era lo adecuada para vigilar a una amazona como ella. Y su capacidad de aguante había llegado a su límite. Adoraba a su sobrina, pero ya era hora de que ella y su dama de compañía se volvieran por donde vinieron; suficiente tenía con Candy y ahora con la señora Woods. Y para empeorar la próxima llegada de su abuela. No iba a conseguir que su casa se convirtiera en una feria de inquilinos deambulando de un lado a otro.

Avanzó hacia Candy, que cambió su ceño fruncido por una mirada de alerta. Le molestaba su animosidad. Por que desde que la viera de piel ante él, negandole las credenciales que le exigía, la levantisca señorita White aparecía cada maldito instante en su pensamiento. Aunque ella lo ignorase y él se reconviniese por lo que consideraba una locura, se acostara a la hora que se acostase madrugaba para poder verla, desde lejos, cuando bajaba a desayunar. Procuraba mantenerse ocupado para no volver a su propia cas hasta la noche; quería dejarle espacio mientras él se desvanaba los sesos pensando en que hacer para quitarasela de la cabeza. Pero le tenía obsesionado. Y eso que le importaba muy poco su gracioso modo de caminar. O la forma delicada en que movía las manos. O el hoyuelo que le apareciy en su mejilla cada vez que sonreía a todos, nunca a él.

Seguramente no estaba en sus cabales, porque no era el momento y la señora Woodman estaba delante, pero necesitaba tocarla.

—Os prometo que estaré aquí para la cena.—dijo, incluyendo a Mila sin mirarla. Alisó una supuesta arruga del volante en la manga de Candy y aprovechó para rozarle la muñeca.

Ella tembló al mismo tiempo que sus mejilla se sonrojaban y entreabría los labios como si le faltara el aire. Terry lo interpretó como miedo y encajo las mandíbulas.

— Gracias por tu generosidad. Tio—. Intervino Mila, cáustica, al ver que Candy se estremecía.

Terry se giró hacia ella, como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba allí. Por un instante fue como si el mundo hubiera desaparecidos a su alrededor. Salvo Candy. Depósito un beso en la frente de su sobrina y volvió a Candy dándole una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos.

Ya en el carruaje, se golpeó con el puño en el músculo.

No había dormido bien, como otras tantas noches,. No le cabía duda de que seguir a si acabaría volviendo loco.

Y la atracción que sentía cada vez con más fuerza hacia su protegida solo le dañaba más.

Candy y el apenas se. Conocían, no habían empezado con buen pie... ¡y era su pupila, por el amor de Dios! Pero lo condenase si no había estado a un paso de besarla hacia unos minutos. Necesitaba buscar a una mujer, necesitaba olvidarse de _ella._

 _La hija de lord Cacenfort seguía empeñada en que continuarán su extinguida relación, no admitía la ruptura de lo que uno entre ambos y había tenido que soportar dos escenas en público temas desagradables, ruptura que la había promovido a ver instante en el que aquella adentro en terreno hablando de compromiso, él no iba casarse, ninguna mujer tendría el poder sobre él._

Lejos de arrinconar el recuerdo de Candy, empezó a contar las horas, los minutos u los segundos que quedaban para volver a verla en la cena.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Candy. Por fin. A la primera hora de la tarde habían llegado sus baúles desde Escocia y las dos muchachas pensaron que colocar todo entre ambas. Serviría de distracción.

—¿Para que demonios quieres esto?

Mila sujetaba con dos dedos una falda escocesa.

—Mi tío la utilizaba en las grandes celebraciones y no quiero deshacerme de ella.

No bajaron a tomar el té, la nueva empleada subió la bandeja a la habitación con dos porciones de bizcochó de pasas y Mila haciendo gala de sus buenas actitudes para conseguir lo que le interesaba, sustrajo del despacho de Terry una botella de brandy.

—Para alegrar el Té —anunció tras poner un chorro en cada taza.

—Pronto el acontecimientos del año. Se celebra en la mansión de los Duques de Berrington. Y mi madre ha pensado que es el momento perfecto para darte a conocer a todos y ponerte en el mercado matrimonial.

— No me gusta eso de mercado martrimonial.

—Tampoco a mi, me hace sentir como si fuera un repollo puesto a la venta. Bueno... siempre podríamos fugarnos al continente ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—¿Cuando será la fiesta?

—Dentro de dos semanas. El vestido verde que encargaste te quedará de sueño con ese colgante tan fantástico que tienes.

—Es posible aunque lo de llevar corset...

—Resulta un poco incómodo, lo reconozco, pero consigue que a una le quede una figura espléndida.

—¿Candy, que buscas en un hombre?

—No buscó nada, por que no busco a ninguno.

—Pero tendrás que casarte algún día.

—Muy lejano. En todo caso por eso creo que tú madre pierde el tiempo con eso de intentar buscarme marido.

—Yo no pienso casarme sino es por amor.

—-¡Salió la romántica!

—¿Tu no lo eres?

Candy no supo que decir. A pesar de tener solo un par de años más que Mila, se sentía como una mujer vieja, como si la hubieran consumido varías existencias. Pero Mila había crecido en una familia llena de cariño, ella por lo contrario, maduro sin tener a sus padres, pasó más años en internados que con su tío Thomas su único pariente... luego cuando ya tocaba la libertad con la punta de sus dedos, la sometieron a una tutela inesperada.

A solas. Candy se preguntó cómo sería tener un amor como el que sescribian los poetas. Sentir la necesidad de abrazar a un hombre, de besarlo, de dejarse arrullar por su voz. Creer que el mundo empezaba y acababa en sus ojos...

Sin poder poner freno a su imaginación, fueron unos fascinantes ojos de color Azul índigo. Los que acapararon se pensamiento. Como si evocarlo hubiera supuesto un aviso, Bernardo llamó a la puerta para decirle que lord GrandChester solicitaba su presencia en su despacho.

Molesta con sigo misma por notar que se le aceleraba el pulso, se echó un chal sobre los hombros y bajo. Aquel hombre la desconcertaba. ¿Había o no dicho que regresaría para la cena? Entonces ¿que demonios hacía en casa horas antes, y para que quería hablar con ella?

El Duque sentado tras la amplia mesa revisaba uno documento y tardó un largo minuto en prestarle atención.

—Siéntate por favor —pidió Terry por fin.

Ella ocupó una de las sillas cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas y guardo, obligándose a no mirarlo, no se fijaba en sus rasgos aristocráticos, ni en la anchadura de sus hombros, tampoco en cómo se tensaba la tela sobre sus músculos cuando se sentaba, en su modo de fruncir el ceño, la forma de arquear sus gruesas cejas, la manera en que sujetaban los cubiertos. O sus largos y seguros pasos... ¿por qué no podía meter los dedos en ese cabello? oscuro? deseo tirar la mano y colocarle el mechón de cabello rebelde que le caía sobre la frente, ¿a que se abría su boca?. No definitivamente Lord GrandChester no le interesaba en absoluto.

Tardaba más de la cuenta en atenderla y ella molesta consigo misma por desvariar como una mema, comenzó a golpear el suelo con una punta de su zapato.

Al cabo de unos segundos Terry alzó la mirada y Candy volvió a pensar que era el hombre con una persona personalidad arrolladora; su sola presencia llenaba una habitación.

—¿ Quien es Gare Rury?

 _Continuará..._


	7. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 7

_Capítulo 7._

Al cabo de uno segundos Terry alzó la mirada, Y Candy volvió a pensar que era un hombre con personalidad arrolladora; su sola presencia llenaba una habitación.

—¿Quien es Gere Rury?

Los ojos verdes de Candy volaron hacia los papeles que él ponía a un lado.

"Si se ha atrevido a abrir mi correspondencia lo mato" se juró.

—¿Por que le interesa?

—¿Por que envía unos documentos que debería haberme remitido a mi.

—Es él hombre al que dejé a cargo de la fábrica. ¡¿Ha tenido usted la osadía de abrir la carta ?! ¡¡No tiene derecho!!

—Eso está por ver.

Ella se levantó como si tuviera púas bajo el trasero y estiró hacia él la palma de la mano abierta.

—Entregeme eso ahora mismo.

—Vuelve a sentarte.

—Esos papeles me pertenecen.

—Estos papeles se refieren a tu dote, y tu dote esta bajo mi custodia.

—Son los informes de mi fábrica.

—Son los informes de la fábrica, si pero, no será tuya hasta la mayoría de edad. O hasta que te cases. Y en ese momento, todo lo que tengas pasará a mano de tu esposo.

—Eso está por ver — remedo sus mismas palabras.

—Candy, Puede que tu tío admitiera que una chiquilla llevara sus negocios, pero ahí a que ahora lo hagas sin mi supervisión va un abismo.

La cólera empezaba a causar estragos en la joven; notaba que le ardían las mejillas, le temblaban las rodillas y quería asesinar al necio que tenía ante ella ¡Chiqilla! ¿Qué entendía aquel por mujer?

—De modo que prentende controlarlo todo, incluso el tiempo que ocupó en ir al excusado —dijo mordiendo cada sílaba; quería controlarse, pero no era fácil conseguirlo y echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Más o menos.

—Es usted un cretino.

—Siéntate pequeña.

—No me llame pequeña. Solo mi tío y La señora Pony me llamaban así ¡Odio que usted lo haga!—golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas.

—Te estas comportando como una criatura con rabieta. Por última vez toma asiento. Eso, claro si estás interesada en saber que demonios dicen estos papeles. En caso contrario, puedes marcharte por donde has venido, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo con tigo.

— Es usted un...

—Cretino. acabas de decirlo.

—Terry agacho la cabeza y mordió un cigarrillo para disimula una sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba encolerizarla se ponía muy bonita cuando se enfurecía su rostro adquirió un tono melocotón que hacía que resaltan las pecas que tenía en el puente de su respingona nariz, sus ojos verdes brillaban de tal modo que parecían los de una gata se le enronquecía la voz.

Tras comer solo en el club puesto que ninguno de sus amigos camaradas hizo acto de su presencia, ese día había pasado por el gimnasio dispuesto a desfogarse con un intercambio de golpes contra él primero que encontrara. Por desgracia ninguno de los oponentes tenía suficiente capacidad de modo que busco otros entretenimientos. Tampoco los encontró, la sola idea de ir a buscar a una mujer no se le antojó una escapada ridícula. Intento convencerse de que regresaba su casa porque tenía papeles que revisar, pero lo cierto era que deseaba estar cerca de Candy saber que ella estaba bajo su techo que en algún punto de la vivienda, estaría leyendo, riendo, charlando le era suficiente.

Por mucho que le exasperara cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más atraído hacia su propiedad, lo que no era nada aconsejable.

—El tal Rury habla de un problema con Bonnie — puso en su conocimiento—. "¿Bonnie?!

Al escucharlo Candy se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para dejar de lado las miles maneras que ya ideaba para matarlo, estiro de nuevo la mano exigiendo la carta y él se se la entrego. Ella obligó a concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba y aún de pie se apresuró a leerla. En efecto, Gare hablaba de que habían tenido que reponer dos aspas.

—Bonnie es uno de los molinos, ponerles nombre es una costumbre que viene de lejos —explico doblo la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo del vestido—. Los usamos para el aserradero de madera. A veces el agua del río no es suficiente para mover las sierras, en otras se congela.

—¿La fábrica es un negocio productivo?

—Lo es, no sólo laboramos tablones para construcción de viviendas aunque en este último año han supuesto los pedidos más importantes, también tenemos encargos para hacer compuertas o barcos. La White company fue fundada por el bisabuelo de mi padre y el de mi tío Thomás.

—He de confesar que no entiendo un pimiento ese tipo de negocios.

—Razón demás para que no meta las narices en el.

— Volvemos a lo mismo

—El abogado de mi tío casi lo hunde, no voy a permitir por mucho tutor mío que usted sea, que un negocio familiar de hace décadas se desplome por su incapacidad.

Terry se acodo en una mesa, cruzo los dedos y apoyó el mentón en tono su mirada no mostraba enfado alguno, más bien diversión,

—Cretino primero, incapaz después ¿Que será lo que sigue?

—No voy a disculpame

—Te lo he pedido.

—Aunque me lo rogase de rodillas no lo haría.

Terry se hecho a reír de buena gana y ella se le escapó una sonrisa que escondio de inmediato, era gratificante de escuchar tenía una risa profunda que cautivaba debería hacerlo más a menudo en lugar de estar casi siempre crispado.

\--¡Que belicosa eres! Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y fue hacia ella, Candy retrocedió de inmediato poniendo distancia entre ambos—. Reconozco que, aunque soy bastante despierto para los negocios, este no es el mío. Tampoco yo quiero que "tu" fábrica se vaya al garete, de modo que suigue llevando las riendas. Pero quiero estar informado de cada inconveniente que pueda surgir.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Estamos.

—Puedes utilizar el juego de escritorio de la biblioteca para responder a tu encargado. Por cierto, te ha llegado otra carta que no he abierto. —indicó entregándole otro sobre.

—Se lo agradezco. Lord GrandChester.

Estaba tan cerca de él, era tan deseable que Terry no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

—¿Por que pequeña? ¿Tanto me detestas?

—No pedí un tutor,

—Tampoco yo pedi tener que hacerme cargo de una pupila desienguada y reticente.

Candy elevó los ojos hacia él. Olía tan bien.

"¿Lo detesto?" ¿O lo que detesto en realidad es sentirme atraída por él?", se preguntó.

—Prefiero contestar la correspondencia desde mi cuarto.

—Dare la orden a Bernardo, para que de ahora en adelante te entregue la correspondencia que venga a tu nombre. Ella se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida. "De veras" acababa de hacerle un Concepción. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa de triunfo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Hasta es posible que GrandChester no sea tan pollino como creía, especuló mientras subía las escaleras.

Lloviznaba, pero la temperatura era agradable y Candy disfrutaba de la impresionante "arquitectura del castillo" construido por Gillermo el Conquistador, allá por 1078. La Torre de Londres. Situada en varias ocasiones, armenia, prision de Isabel antes de convertirse en reina de Inglaterra...

Ella y la señora Woods —que, a pesar de su severa apariencia, resultó ser una mujer de trato agradable y comprensiva—, atendían a las explicaciones de Abel, su guía aquella mañana. Él joven no perdía ocasión para hacerles sonreír y escandalizarlas con algunas anécdotas escabrosas acerca de la historia de La Torre.

Al salir, no pudieron eludir a una pareja de mujeres que les interceptó. Abel hizo las oportunas presentaciones y ocuparon algunas palabras con ellas. En eso estaban cuando les interrumpió una voz sensual y terriblemente varonil. Qué hizo a Candy ponerse alerta.

—¿Se me permite saludar a unas encantadoras damas?

—¡Si es nada menos que el Duque GrandChester! —La mujer de mayor edad le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante a la vez que le tendía la mano enguantada, sobre la que él se inclinó—. Se vende usted muy caro Duque.

—Lady Silverstein, sigue siendo una de las mujeres mas hermosas de todo Londres.

—Y usted mi Lord, es el hombre más adulador y mentiroso de toda Inglaterra—suspiro halagada—. Supongo que recuerda a mi hija.

—Imposible no hacerlo. Si algún día se me olvida un rostro de dama tan encantador, le juro que ingresaré a un monasterio. Ambas se hacharon a reír y Candy se envaro cuando la mano masculina se coloco, como al descuido, en su cintura; algo por completo inadecuado, que podía dejarla en mal lugar e hizo que se le calentara la sangre—. Lady Florentina. ¿cuantos corazones ha roto este verano?

La muchacha, bajita y algo entrada en carnes, de rostro agraciado, pareció crecer varias pulgadas y el rubor que le subió a la cara, nerviosa acentuó su cándida belleza.

—Imagino que acudirán a la fiesta en casa de Berrington, mi Lord.

—Por supuesto. Esperó que me reserve un baile, aunque el primer vals deberá ser para mi pupila — sonrió a Candy y apretó con discreción su talle—, es su primera fiesta en Londres y tendré el honor de compañarla —Sin darles tiempo más que para él asombró, la tomó del codo—. Disculpen pero hemos de atender algunos compromisos. Ha sido un placer volver a verlas.

—Transmita nuestros saludos a su abuela — Acertó a decir lady Silverstein, sin salir de su estupor y viendo cómo se alejaban.

Junto al carruaje, Abel cargo contra su primo.

—Mientes de un modo excelente para escabullirte, pero nuestra querida Condesa va a desgollarte vivo.

—Pues mira que bien. —Hizo señas a un coche de punto y se dirigío a la señora Woods—. No le importa regresar sola a casa ¿verdad? Tenemos que hablar de temas familiares.

La dama no puso impedimento alguno. Terry abrió la puerta del carruaje, la ayudó a subir y dio la dirección de su casa al cochero.

—Bernardo la abonará en el trayecto.

Abel se apresuró a facilitar el acceso a su propio vehículo a Candy, subió tras ella y se acomodó a su lado. Terry lo hizo enfrente. Sus largas piernas hacían que sus rodillas se tocaran y ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Intento retirarse, pero el espacio no daba para más.

¡Maldita sea! Un simple roce y hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Abel golpeó el techo y el cochero puso el carruaje en marcha.

—La Condesa te va a despellejar— repitió—. Tú importuna aparición y tú lengua harán que lady Silverstein le sople a todo Londres la noticia de que eres el tutor de Candy. Vamos, te has cargado la guinda del pastel.

—Aver si os queda claro una cosa a todos. Enano: soy el tutor de Candy, en efecto, y tomaré las decisiones que me parezcan oportunas. En cuanto a vuestra intervención...

—¿Que intervención?

—Estoy soltero, si, y voy a seguir así. Pero que yo sepa no es pecado suficiente cómo para colgarme de una soga. Sin embargo, Mila se quedó en mi casa con su dama de compañía para vigilar que... —Alzó una mano deteniendo que Abel protestará y aguardará silencio—. Para vigilar que no sucediera nada indebido. Los demás no me quitáis la vista de encima. Con franqueza, me irrita que mi casa esté más transitada que los jardines de Vauxhall el año pasado. Cuándo representaron La batalla de Waterloo. ¡Y mucho más ser espiado!

—No seas necio ni exagerado.

—¿Lo soy? Y sigo : nadie me ha pedido que mantenga la boca cerrada. Así que si a la condesa le fastidia que se me haya ido la lengua, es su problema. No se si me he explicado claro.

—Cristalino, chico. ¡Pero con que ganas te partía la cara!

Terry apretó los puños, Candy se removió en el asiento, terriblemente incomoda al ser testigo mudo de la disputa entre primos sobre todo, por que era la causante de ella. Puede que ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a reñir, pero para ella el momento resultaba embarazoso. Además, su tutor se estaba comportando como un energúmeno y no dudó en mediar a favor del otro.

—Si mi presencia en su casa es motivo de incomodidad, mi Lord, su primo no tiene por qué pagarlo. Insistió que debería estudiar la posibilidad de renunciar a una tutoría que tanto le incordia y permitirme regresar a Escocia.

—¡Debería hacerlo! — replicó el en el tono hosco.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que era puro veneno.

—¡Eres un...!

—Mejor te callas, Abel. Con uno que da mala imagen en la familia tenemos suficiente. Haz gala de tus modales de caballero mientras yo hago las veces de idiota. ¿quieres?

Golpeó el techo con el bastón, espero a que el carruaje se detuviera y se bajo. Por un momento, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Candy.

—Salgo de Londres. No veremos en casa de los Berrington. Y recuerda, dulzura: el primer vals, es mío.

A la hora de la cena, Candy continuaba irritada. Su tutor era un impertinente. Así que ella debía recordar "que el primer vals era suyo" y había tenido la osadía de llamarla "dulzura" con retintin. ¡Menudo pedante!. Pues iba a llevarse un chasco porque pensaba frustrar sus planes, saliera el sol por donde saliese.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su enojo, se preguntó cómo sería dejarse llevar por él y hasta se imaginó en la pista de baile.

La señora Woods le entrego un sobre al salir del comedor.

—Ha llegado esta tarde, señorita; lamento haber olvidado dárselo antes. —Gracias —miró el remitente y sonrió—. Es de mi vieja aya. Si me permite. Candy salio disparada sin esperar la respuesta de la señora Woods. Subió a su habitación para leer la misiva.

Le resultó enojoso y hasta intolerable enterarse que habían entrado en la casa de Escocia, llevándose cosas de valor. Al parecer, los agentes de la ley no habían encontrado pistas sobre la identidad de los ladrones. Entre la señorita Pony y dos ex-empleados estaban haciendo una lista de lo robado. Dar las gracias mentalmente no era suficiente.

Decidió responder la misiva a la señorita Pony agradeciéndole sus intenciones y pidiéndole que le mantuviera al tanto.

Candy escuchó el revuelo en el vestíbulo, y abandonó lo que estaba haciendo. La recién llegada era una mujer menuda, de porte elegante y cabello blanco. Bernardo, Rachel y Mary sonreian de oreja a oreja y dos individuos cargaban escaleras arriba, un baúl.

La anciana se quitó los guantes, los guardo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Y tú quien eres jovencita?— le preguntó a Candy, al reparar en su presencia—. Si alguien me dice que es la esposa de mi Nieto Terry, me iré a otro barrio en paz.

Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Pero esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Os presento a la señorita Candy White, my lady. Es la pupila de mi Lord.

—Un honor conocerla, excelencia —ejecutó Candy la mejor de sus reverencias.

—¿Donde se ha metido Terry? ¿Que hace que no viene a recibirme? ¿Desde cuándo ese desalmado tiene una pupila? Si aún está aprendiendo a sonarse la nariz. ¿Porque nadie me ha avisado?

—Rachel que nos sirvan el té en el saloncito azul. Y tú, niña, ven y dame un beso. --Candy se lo dio con sumo placer.

Charlotte era una mujer inteligente, de conversación amena salpicada de algunos comentarios picantes que le hicieron reír, y se vanagloriaba de saber que persona tenía una lengua visperina solo con mirarla a los ojos. Pidió a Candy que le contase las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta Londres y ella así lo hizo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y el entusiasta saludo del dueño de la casa interrumpió la conversación.

— ¡¡Charlotte!!

Candy sufrió un sobresalto, como cada vez que él aparecía de improviso. Le suponía fuera de Londres pero, una vez más, la sorpresa con su presencia cuando menos lo esperaba. El corazón se le aceleró al mirarlo, resultaba casi irreverente que un hombre pudiera ser tan atractivo.

El rostro de la anciana se Iluminó se levantó para ir a su encuentro y Terry alzandola en el aire empezó a girar con ella por el cuarto.

—¡Bájame demonio! —protestó la anciana entre risas—. Bájame te digo, mis huesos ya no están para ciertos trotes.

Terry la bajo pero se le veía remiso a separarse y la abrazaba por los hombros a Candy se le cortó la respiración viéndole sonreír como niño al que acababan de hacer un regalo y noto un pinchacito de envidia. Ella no había tenido familia como la de los GrandChester y aunque quiso a su tío Tomás era poco propenso a las demostraciones de afecto; estar ahora rodeada de personas que manifestaban su cariño abiertamente, que se gastaban bromas, hacia que extrañará aún no haberlas disfrutado.

—No te esperaba hasta mañana —dijo Terry mientras tomaba siento a su lado en el brazo del sillón

—Empezaba a aburrirme y mi abogado el señor Brower, se ha puesto pesado para que me piense con detenimiento los cambios que quiero hacer mi testamento.

—¿Otra vez con eso? El señor del Duque se frunció, ese si era un gesto qué Candy conocía muy bien.

—Otra vez si, cualquier día de estos me tocará presentar cuentas allá arriba y si os hicieras caso acabaría redactando el testamento el mismo Lucifer.

—Nos enterrarás a todos —Terry le dio un beso en lamejilla—. Además tu fortuna es tuya y puedes dejársela a quien te apetezca. De todos modos si te quedas más tranquila lo revisaré pero tendrá que ser mañana esta noche me es imposible. Solo he venido a cambiarme, no me quedo a cenar, tengo asuntos que resolver.

—Pues ya puedes ir posponiendolos porque no sales.

—Charlotte...

— No sales —decretó ella —, si tu cita es con un hombre, envía una nota de disculpa, si es con una mujer un ramo de flores. Tienes exactamente veinte minutos para cambiarte y bajar al comedor, el mismo que yo tardaré en quitarme el polvo del camino. Ni uno más cachorro.

— Sigues siendo una cascarrabias y una dictadora.

— Vamos muévete y ten encuenta que me debes una explicación acerca de Candy.

La anciana miro a la joven y le sonrío—. Con franqueza hijo, no entiendo cómo puedes estar fuera de casa teniendo que hacerte cargo de una princesa como ella.

Terry sintió como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo en pleno tórax era casualmente, por esa belleza rubia por lo que se mantenía alejado. Pero Charlotte no lo sabía y él no pensaba decírselo le costaba admitir que la atracción que sentía por su protegida iba en aumento de día en día, que no era capaz de quitarsela de la cabeza hiciera lo que hiciese.

—Esta bien —claudicó. Se inclinó para depositar otro beso en el rostro de su abuela —. Me pongo decente y os veo en un rato.

"Decente" por todos los santos del cielo, si puede presentarse así en la corte, pensó Candy. Presintió que aquella noche iba a sentarle mal la cena; el nudo de su estómago se contrajo un poco más cuando al salir él le dedicó una larga y severa mirada.

El gran día había llegado y estaba nerviosa. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de su tutor diciendo que le correspondía primer vals. Tras pensarlo mucho había decidido que no podía dejar en evidencia a toda la familia. Era costumbre y por tanto era impensable negarse a concederle esa pieza por mucho que le fastidiara.

Imaginarse bailando con él la tenía alterada. Demasiado, ¿sería una buen bailarín? era impensable que no lo fuera. se movía con gracia animal, como un felino. Seguro que su arrogancia se trasladaría también a la pista de baile. La arrogancia iba con él como las moscas a los burros.

En el internado había dado clases y danza. No era una paleta, sabía cómo debía comportarse en un evento social pero le espantaba la idea de no estar a la altura. A fin de cuentas ella no había asistido más que unas pocas fiestas con conocidos de su tío, nada de tanta rimbombancia como la celebración donde asistirían personas con sangre azul.

Además seguía creyendo que no era correcto acudir a esa fiesta estando de luto. Charlotte le había comentado que se organizaba con fines benéficos, pero así y todo tenía sus dudas, debería haber rechazado la invitación y quedarse en casa haciendo compañía la señora Woods.

Absurda en sus pensamientos olvidó que no estabas sola, la voz de la Duquesa viuda casi le hizo dar un brinco.

— Guarda ese colgante, por favor —rogó, lo dejo en su caja y salió del cuarto.

Candy parpadeó sorprendida los ojos clavados en la puerta entre abierta. No deseaba contrariar a la anciana, acabó por cerrar la caja y guardarla. Estaba colocandose las perlas, cuando regresó Charlotte.

—Me gustaría que te pusieras esto —pidió.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos ante la finísima gargantilla de diamantes.

—No puedo...

— Es sólo un préstamo. Y son más elegantes. Y bajemos ya querida —pidió teniéndole la capa—. Nos esperan. Sin poder protestar, la joven solo se dejo guiar.

Terry aguardaba en el vestíbulo. A sentía muy serio a lo que le estaba diciendo su ayuda de cámara y Candy tropezó con alfombra por quedarse mirándolo. ¡Si sería idiota! Si no tenía más cuidado acabaría rompiéndose la crisma por fijarse en él.

El duque llevaba un traje negro con chaleco de raso color crema, que acrecentaba su magnífica complexión y una capa con forro blanco cuyos bordes le caían hacia atrás sobre los hombros. Estaba impresionante.

El corazón se le paró unos segundos —lo que empezaba hacer una enojosa costumbre— cuando él se apresuró a acercarse.

—Espléndidas.

Lo dijo en plural, pero no apartó los ojos ni un segundo de Candy. Las pupilas azules se desmoraron en su rostro y ella sintió el pulso en la garganta

—Espera a ver el vestido — murmuro Charlotte, a la que no se le escapó la larga inspección de su nieto hacía la joven.

Tal como temía Candy el trayecto en el carruaje fue un suplicio. Terry acomodado en el asiento de enfrente, charlaba con su abuela, pero era a ella a quien él miraba. Y sus ojos quemaban, allí donde se posaban. Agradeció ir cubierta hasta el cuello con la capa, temiendo el momento en que hubiera que dejarla. El vestido que llevaba esa noche confeccionado con la tela que él insistió en que adquiriera era precioso es un modo de ver un poco más atrevido de lo que hubiera deseado el escote de barco y el bajo de la falda iban ribeteados de seda blanca para dar un poco de luz a los curo tafetán. El corsé le apretaba era incómodo y pensaba que sería complicado que las damas se acostumbraran a una prenda que constriña en el cuerpo hasta impedirles respirar en condiciones. Ella tenía cintura estrecha no le hacia falta sufrir de forma innecesaria, pero la modista insistió y ella acabó dando su beneplácito.

En los alrededores de la mansión de los Berrington. Se encontraban ya bastantes carruajes Aparcados aceptó la mano de Lord GrandChester para aparearse retirándola de inmediato y disimuló su nerviosismo. Media docena de lacayos con libreas rojas y doradas como si de generales se tratara, se encargaban de atender a los que llegaban.

La propia anfitriona lo recibió a la entrada del palacete. Se trataba de una mujer elegante y mediana estatura cabello negro entrecano y unos ojos claros. Lucía un vestido oscuro al que le habían cosido espejitos de cristales, Como era la moda de manera que la luz del salón indiciesé en ellos. Al mismo tiempo. Dos Lacayos se acercaron para tomar las capas y Terry fue incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que no fuera retumbar de su corazón en las sienes al descubrir lo que ocultaba la capa de Candy. Simplemente lo dejo mudo.

 _Continuará..._


	8. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 8

_Capítulo 8._

Dos lacayos se acercaron para tomar las capas. Y Terry fue incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el retumbar de su corazón en la sienes, al descubrir lo que ocultaba Candy. Simplemente lo dejo mudo.

"¡¡Por Cristo bendito!! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verla con los sosos vestidos que suele ponerse.

Advertir un sonrojo y ver cómo intentaba cubrirse con disimulo. Jugueteando con la gargantilla de diamantes, hizo que la deseara con anhelo. Candy era una mezcla explosiva para la salud mental; mitad leona, mitad gacela, hermosa hasta dejarle sin aliento.

"¡Mi condenada pupila!", se recordó, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para entender lo que decía su anfitriona y apartar los ojos de ella.

\--Mi querida Charlotte, cuánto tiempo sin verte.. Estás radiante.

\--Igual para tí. Querida — contestó la anciana con una sonrisa.

—Duque GrandChester espero que no me deje a demasíadas muchachas desmayadas por el salón.

—Lo procurare —sonrio Terry.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras pensaba —Tenía que salir el arrogante Lord GrandChester.

—Y esta encantadora muchacha es...

—La señorita Candy White—mi lady — presentó Terry, que aprovecho para poner una mano en su espalda después de que ella hiciera su reverencia—.

Mi pupila.

La anfitriona Asintió, sin duda ya le habían llegado los rumores. —Bienvenida. Querida.

—Gracias, excelencia.

—Espero que disfruten la velada. Les cedió El Paso y avanzó hacia otros invitados que llegaban en ese momento. Charlotte se disculpo para integrarse en un grupo de conocidos que la acogieron con entusiasmo. Terry puso la mano de Candy sobre su brazo Y la fue presentando a varias personas, dedicaron un par de minutos a saludar a los condes de Hatfield y continuaron su recorrido por el salón lo hacía todo el mundo hasta que comenzará la música, el entretenimiento era ese. Lujo, lujo, lujo, Candy nunca había visto nada igual y estaba impresionada.

—Un completo derroche. Escuchó decir a Mila que de pronto estaba a su lado.

—Hola. Estas preciosa.

—Y tú. Ya sabía yo que esa modista no nos defraudaría. ¿Te has fijado como te miran las mujeres?

—Lo hacen — corroboró Su tutor y ella noto un nudo en el estómago—. Os miran a las dos. Debo reconocer que los diseños son... interesantes. Sois la comidilla de la fiesta.

—De eso se trata tío. ¿ O no ? Bueno disfrutemos de ella, para eso hemos venido. Aunque no se si vamos a poder hacerlo — rezongo al ver que se les acercaba una mujer.

Candy la reconoció de inmediato: era la altanera que la envió a la puerta del servicio. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con multitud de cristales cosidos al bajisimo escote, a las mangas y a la cintura. Un vestido confeccionado únicamente y exclusivamente para llamar la atención.

Mila pudo manifestar que podía ser ironía hasta la exacerbación.

—¡Lady Vivian, que inesperado placer encontrarla aquí! Oí que había tenido que viajar a Bath por culpa de una dolencia. ¿Se en cuentra bien?

—No he salido de Londres y estoy muy bien, lady Mila — respondió en tono arisco y con una mirada que podía haber congelado la selva africana observando a Candy. Centro su interés en la presa elegida para esta noche, convertida de repente en una pura melaza—. ¿Dónde has estado escondido Terry? Llegué a pensar que te habías ido de Londres; No importa, puesto que ya estás aquí. Te he reservado el primer vals.

Terry permaneció impasible mientras ella hablaba y como al descuido acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos la solapa de su chaqueta. Le molestó sobremanera El modo en que contestó a su sobrina aunque la chica mereciera unos buenos azotes por su insolencia pero sobre todas las cosas el flagrante desprecio hacia su protegida.

—Cambia tu agenda de bailes Vivían. Te presento a la señorita Candy White mi pareja de vals.

— Tu pupila ¿verdad? —Demostró su deseen negándose a mirarla sin disimular lo mucho que le fastidiaba la negativa masculina—. Algo he oído sobre ella

—Espero que cosas buenas.

—No sé qué decir... Las escocesas...

Era una insinuación tan humillante a Candy se la llevaron los demonios. Que una vez le hiciera de menos por haberla confundido con una empleada ya la irrito; nadie debía ser tratado despectivamente por su condición social. Pero que lo intentara una segunda vez y estando acompañada de dos de los GrandChester no se lo iba a consentir.

—Yo si sabría que decirle a usted lady, Vivían —señaló con firmeza—. Para su información, no nací en Escocia, pero es cierto que por mis venas corre también algo de sangre escocesa, de la que estoy muy orgullosa. Se dice que esa sangre da muy mala pulgas. —La otra la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y había retrocedido un paso sin creerse que aquella muchacha le hablará con ese tono. A ella, la hija de un par del reino. —Sin duda podría explicarse lo mejor en privado. Si quiere reunirse conmigo en el jardín estaré encantada de demostrarle a qué llaman la mala leche escocesa... Milady.

Mila que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, se cubrió la boca para sofocar una carcajada. Terry la miro como si se le hubiesen cambiado a la pupila. Minutos antes la notaba azorada mientras apuntaba en un libro de baile los nombres de los Caballeros que solicitaban una danza. Y así, como por ensalmo, acaba de convertirse en una fiera le gustó. Le gustó mucho.

Vivían se irguió, hecho los hombros hacia atrás y dijo, antes de darles la espalda para alejarse.

—No suelo discutir con las clases bajas.

Candy apretó los puños controlando las ganas de irse hacia ella y agarrarle el peinado.

— _¡Saën!_

 _Terry no pudo entonces reprimir la risa al oírla, que llamaba puerca a Vivian. Tomó la mano femenina para ponerla sobre su brazo. Hizo una seña a su sobrina para que se perdieran y musitó al oído de Candy._

 _— Es un adjetivo que le va muy bien. Tienes un genio endemoniado._ _Pero definitivamente me has deslumbrado esta noche por segunda vez._

 _Candy cruzó la mirada con la suya. Odiaba que la Lisonjeará._

Aunque también le agradaba. Lo odiaba y le agradaba. ¡Que dilema! Acabaría demente por su culpa.

Terry se acercó más a ella, manteniendo a duras penas las normas del decoro. Hubiera dado toda su fortuna por poder mandar la etiqueta al infierno y besarla en ese mismo instante. Candy lo transtornaba. Lo irritaba, le hacía sentirse un estupido, le fastidiaba tener que hacerse cargo de ella... pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de no haberse sentido tan vivo desde hacía años. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz le sacó del trance en que los labios de la muchacha le tenían cautivo.

—¿Puedo rogar que me sea presentada la dama más facinante de esta fiesta?

Un sujeto alto, de ojos claros y cabello rubio la miraba como si fuera una aparición. Terry lucho contra el deseo de soltarle un puñetazo.

—La señorita White. Candy, te presento a Sergei Varin.

—Un placer. —Tendió ella su mano.

—Sin duda, el placer es mío, señorita. ¿Se me permite soñar con tener un hueco en su cuadernillo de baile?

—Creo que ya los tiene todos ocupados — gruño Terry.

—Ya veo.

Candy fue testigo del intercambio de miradas belicosas. Seguramente se equivocaba, pero acababa o no de comportarse su tutor como un hombre celoso ¿por que parecía fastidiarle que concediera bailes a los caballeros que se lo pedían? No había puesto buena cara ante ningúno. Un tanto perturbada, revisó sus notas.

—Tengo libré la primera cuadrilla.

—Es usted un ángel.

El ruso, tras una inclinación de cabeza, y otra mirada airada al Duque, se perdió entre el resto de los congregados. Ella le siguió con los ojos y luego anoto su nombre en su libro de bailes el cual estaba lleno. Sintió la mano de él Duque en su brazo; le apretaba sin darse cuenta. Lo que demostró que estaba irritado.

— No deberías haber aceptado bailes.

—Entonces, usted debería haberle dicho a su abuela que no insistiera tanto en que acudiera a la fiesta. Y si se algo sobre este tipo de acontecimientos, es que viene a bailar; en caso contrario, mejor es no acudir.

Negarse a hacerlo sería poner en un compromiso a la anfitriona. Además el señor Sergi Varin es un caballero bastante atractivo.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Me lo parece. ¿Está soltero?

—¿Te interesa saberlo?

— No le preguntaría de no ser así. Podría ser él candidato. La fiesta es el lugar ideal para conocer a caballeros y ver si alguno me interesa. Se que la condesa se alegraría si encontrara un marido cuanto antes..

—¿No crees que es el estado ideal para la mujer? — preguntó Terry en tono sarcástico.

—En todo caso, para algunas mujeres. Usted le dijo a su primo que estaba muy bien soltero; yo también lo estoy. No me entusiasma en absoluto la idea de encontrar marido, pero reconozco que en mi condición de mujer no tengo muchas alternativas. O mayoría de edad o casamiento para poder hacerme con mi herencia. —ojeó de nuevo su libro, como si meditar los nombres a tener en cuenta.

—Sergi Varin no es una opción.

—¿Está soltero o no?

—Lo está.

—Si tiene algún vicio, querría saberlo.

—¿No lo tenemos todos?

—Por su respuesta, conjeturó que él no tiene ninguno del que avergonzarse.

Terry la vio poner un circulo al nombre de Varin y apretó los dientes. Que pronto comenzaba hacer sus cuentas. El enviado ruso era un caballero intachable, pero él no iba a cantarles sus bonitas cualidades a Candy. Solo faltaría eso!

— Si ese círculo es un punto a favor, puedes borrarlo, le gusta maltratar a las Mujeres. —dijo. Pidiendo disculpa mentales al sujeto por la flagrante mentira.

—¡Oh! —El circulo fue sustituido de inmediato por una aspa—. Lord Swan entonces.

—¿El vizconde de Tusset? Demasiado joven

Aspa.

—¿Que tal el Varón. De Moregan?

—Ni siquiera se como ha conseguido las cien libras que a costado la entrada.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi abuela ya te dijo que es una fiesta benéfica. Cada uno de los invitados ha pagado esa cantidad por estar aquí.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Y dígame, milord. ¿Quien a pagado lo que me corresponde?

—Yo.

—Espero que descuente esas cien libras de mi asignación.

—No digas tonterías.

—Insisto Lord GrandChester.

—Y yo insisto en que te dejes de portarte como una chiquilla fastidiosa.

Candy se trago la réplica. No era cuestión de ponerse a discutir con él en medio del salón. Le devolvería esas cien libras lo quisiera él o no. Podría ser si tutor. Pero desde luego no su nana, optó por fastidiarle de otra manera y volvió a revisar el libro de baile.

—Así que Morgan no. —otra aspa que hizo sonreír a Terry—. Deme su opinión sobre Lord Weston.

—Juega y pierde. Esta arruinado

—¿Lord Cobirn?

—Bebé. Como esponja.

—¿Trenton?

—Usa peluquín.

—¡Por Dios, mi Lord! —estalló ella cerrando el libro de golpe—. ¿Es que ni uno solo de los caballeros que me han pedido bailar es adecuado?

Terry enarcó las cejas y la miraba con detenimiento.

"Ninguno lo es para ti. Ya me encoleriza demasiado que tengas que bailar con ellos, no pienso corear ni una de sus puñeteras virtudes", pensó.

—Me has pedido mi opinión y te la estoy dando. Si no te gusta escuchar las verdades, no preguntes.

Ella estuvo tentada de soltarle una patada en la espinilla. !Era insufrible! Dudaba mucho de que todos los caballeros afuera unos depravados o tuvieran flaquezas, seguro que estaba mintiendo como un bellaco.

—Si conoce sus defectos será por algo. Acaso por que usted mismo los tiene. Todos a la vez —insinuó.

A él se le escapó una media sonrisa que disimuló mirando hacia otro lado.

—Es muy posible, sólo que yo, cariño, no estaré nunca en tu libro de posibles candidatos a la vicaria. Así pues, no tiene importar si tengo defectos.

—¡Por descontado que nunca lo tendría como postulante! —salto ella como si acabaran de clavarle un alfiler en el trasero.

Terry no contestó a la vicaria, sólo la miro por segundos.

No pudo evitar sentirse enfurecido ante una afirmación tan categórica.

De modo que el sería el último hombre en la tierra en el que pensara para casarse. El quería permanecer soltero, pero eso era una cosa y otra que le digieren a uno a la cara que no le consideraban siquiera. Oculto el enojo echando una ojeada en rededor. Algunos invitados los miraban y susurraban. No era extraño. La noticia que el Duque de Maine, tenía una pupila resultaba sin duda un tema interesante sobre el que habrar. A él, en realidad todos aquellos idiotas le importaban un ardite; podían cotillear hasta hartarse.

Distraído con sus pensamientos no vio llegar a un hombre que se les acercaba a grandes pasos. Cuando el sujeto llegó a su altura, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto sin dejar de observar a Candy sus ojos, su estatura, su complexión y su sonrisa lo hacían un hombre interesante.

—Andrew Rush. A sus pies, señorita.

Presentarse a sí mismo era una falta imperdonable hasta Candy lo sabia. Se quedó callada, esperando a que su tutor cumpliera las formalidades, pero el muy condenado se limitó a mirar al individuo de arriba abajo, como si se tratara de un insecto molesto.

—Candy White—respondió ella al cabo de unos embarazosos segundos.

—Mi pupila —apostilló entonces Terry.

—Nadie ignora eso Duque, GrandChester. Si no se ha percatado aún, la joven es el tema de conversación en la fiesta.

—Fiesta en la que usted ha conseguido colarse.

—Tengo muchas malas costumbres, pero una de ellas no es esa.

—El marqués de Preston me consiguió la invitación y he donado las libras corresponsientes. No ponga esa cara, su protegida pensará que nos odiamos.

—¿Y no es así?

Las notas de la primera pieza musical que comenzaba y finalizaba las veladas organizadas por familiares nobles, invadieron el salón. Una polonesa que fue acogida por aplausos e hizo que comenzaran a formarse las parejas.

—¿Me concede el honor? — solicitó Andrew.

Candy vio, por el rabillo del ojo que su tutor se envaraba; por su modo de actuar el individuo le caía como una patada en el estómago, así que...

—Será un placer,

Acepto el brazo masculino para dirigirse a la pista y dedicó una caída de pestañas a Terry por encima del hombro.

Terry la vio alejarse y le faltó poco para maldecir en voz alta. Eataba lívido de furia.

Debería haberlo Impedido aunque se hubiera puesto en evidencia.

Debería haberla sacado del salón y el demonio con las reglas.

Debería haber repartido las narices a Andrew.

Pero el desparpajo de Candy aceptando la invitación y la clarísima burla de su mirada lo habían dejado pegado al suelo.

¡Condenada mujer!.

Desde que Andrew se instalará en Londres meses atrás, muy pocos desconocían que su fortuna provenía de prestar dinero y cobrar interés de usura. Andrew Era un maldito. Nada adecuado para Candy

A pesar de haber aceptado bailar con aquel hombre única y exclusivamente para fastidiar a su tutor a Candy le había desagradado su modo de comportarse pero lo dejo pasar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le rondaban la cabeza desde que lo vio ante ella.

—¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte señor Andrew?

— Imposible. Nunca olvido una cara bonita.

— Hubiera jurado que... No importa agradezco el cumplido señor.

— Lo es. Aunque, si me permite opinar, el brillo de los diamantes no hacen honor a sus ojos. Lo ideal hubiera sido ponerse esmeraldas. Tal ves, una sola. Una hermosa y perfecta.

Ella tropezó perdiendo el paso durante un segundo y le bajó un escalofrío desde laa los riñones. ¿La referencia de Andrew a la joya era mera casualidad encerraba una insinuación?

— ¿Disculpe?

—No tiene importancia, el baile está acabando, ya hablaremos en otro momento, si me concede el honor de su ser su pareja en otra danza.

En efecto la pieza terminó y él la acompañó de vuelta al salón; se despidió con una reverencia y no volvió a verlo durante el resto de la noche. Candy, Trato de recordar dónde había visto antes a ese hombre. porque estaba segura de haberlo hecho pero por más que le dio vueltas no logró nada. Acabó por levantársele un molestó dolor de cabeza y busco una silla libre dónde sentarse.

Descubrió a su tutor hablando con la anfitriona y se olvidó por completo de Andrew. Sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Terry, lo vio atravesar el salón desaparecer por una puerta lateral y un instante después volver hacer acto de su presencia en el balcón ocupado por la orquesta, intercambiando unas palabras con ellos, y volvió bajar.

Comenzó la primera cuadrilla y Sergi se acercó a reclamar su baile. Ella danzó sin dejar de lanzar insistentes miradas hacia donde se encontraba en estos momentos Terry. Mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras de cortesía con Sergi Varin.

La siguiente pieza sería el Vals tenía que cumplir y bailarlo con su tutor, pero a él no se le veía por ningún lado. Le enojó por mucho que se sintiera nerviosa pensando en bailar con él, si se le ocurría dejarla plantada y en ridículo, le sacaría los ojos.

Los músicos afinaron sus instrumentos, las parejas se prepararon ocupando la pista, y Candy continuó esperando.

A pesar de lo que ella creía Terry no le había perdido de vista ni un segundo. La vigilo, cuando bailaba con Andrew, cuando hablo con Sara. Cuándo bailo con Sergi Varin... Se reveló ante cada sonrisa que le regalaba a un hombre. Odio a cada uno de ellos. Incluso odio a su primo, Abel por un segundo, cuando le vio guiñarle un ojo y seguirla con la mirada ardiente.

El interés de Abel, tampoco pasó desapercibido por Adrián. El conde de Hatfield.

—Es muy bonita.

Abel giro un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermano mayor.

—Lo es.

— No te estarás emocionando con la muchacha ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué pasaría si así fuera?

—Olvídalo el hecho que seas más alto que ya no es suficiente.

—Le caígo bien.

—Candy nos aprecia porque la hemos recibido con los brazos abiertos. No lo estropees.

—Tranquilo hermano me quedan unos cuantos años de libertad antes de pensar en el matrimonio no he perdido la cabeza, otra cosa es Terry.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que no le quita el ojo y parece un perro de presa. Nunca le he visto tan pendiente de una mujer.

—Es su Protegida.

—Si sólo se trata de eso... insinuó—. Disculpa voy a intentar que lady Ofelia me anote para otro baile. Se alejó dejando al conde pensativo hasta que hoyo a la dulce voz a su lado.

—¿Has visto un fantasma querido?

El Conde se inclinó para besar a su mujer en la mejilla, aunque fuera por completo inadecuado, estando en público. Ella le sonrió y disimuló el color que le producía ese beso.

—Ten cuidado, el conde no debería estar en boca de todos.

—¿Qué has hablado con Abel para que tengas esa cara?

—¿Tú has notado que Terry se muestre demasiado atento con Candy?

—Siempre parecen estar como el perro y el gato. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. No querrás decir que...

—A, Abel se lo parece.

—La llegada de esa muchacha va a darnos quebraderos de cabeza —sentenció ella.

Candy continuaba esperando y su irritación crecía. Se pregunto. Si su tutor se había olvidado del vals si estaría flitreando con alguna damisela, incluso si se encontraría en compañía de Leidy Vivian. Al rememorar el modo con que ella le había acariciado la chaqueta, comiéndoselo con los ojos, tuvo un repentino acceso de celos. ¿Podría haber sido capaz de perderse con esa mujer en alguna de las habitaciones superiores?.

Se sorprendió cuando la orquesta en lugar de tocar un vals, comenzó a desgranar las notas de una canción que hicieron que se le encogiera el corazón faltaba el melódico sonido de las gaitas, pero los músicos supieron con maestría la carencia de ellas. Se sintió transportada, casi pudo oler el aroma de los brezos y sentir la mullida hierba de la campiña escocesa bajo sus pies.

Y, allí, a su lado sin haberlo oído llegar estaba Terry.

Terry la miraba con fijeza. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón. Como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido y sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

 _Amazing Grace._ La composición creada por el poeta y clérigo John Newton Y publicada en 1779 se expandió, se metió en su sangre y Candy se sintió en el séptimo cielo...

 _Continuará..._


	9. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 9

_Capítulo 9._

Candy se sintió en el séptimo cielo. El himno hablaba del perdón, redención de los pecados, ella conocía la letra. Acompasada y mágica a la vez, la música la llevó de regreso a las Highlands y no pudo remediar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Las parejas bailaban ya y él la condujo hacia la pista.

Candy flotaba como si estuviera entre nubes Terry le enjugó Una lágrima con el índice al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento. Él apenas rozó su cintura al enlazarla para bailar aquella pieza como si se tratara del vals, aunque mucho más lento tomó con delicadeza mano derecha y ella descansó la izquierda sobre el ancho hombro masculino.

—Sublime Gracia — dijo el al iniciar el baile.

—Así es —asintio la muchacha creyendo que se refería el título de la balada.

Él no le rectifico. No aludía al himno, si no a ella, pero guardó silencio.

Candy ni siquiera supo donde ponía los pies; él la llevaba como el que lleva a una pluma poniendo un manifiesto que en efecto, era un magnífico bailarín.

El mundo a su alrededor no existía. Solo eran ella y él. Sus miradas lo decían y sus mentes se comunicaban.

Seguramente estoy imaginado lo que está pensando —se dijo él.

Seguramente está pensando en otra damisela y no en lo que pienso —se dijo ella.

Un siglo después la música finalizó se escucharon algunos aplausos y regresaron las conversaciones a su alrededor.

"Y había pensado en sacarle los ojos" —se recriminó Candy. Le hubiera gustado reclinar la cabeza en el amplio pecho masculino, probar la boca de Terry... Se limitó a apartarse de él.

Fue como si él adivinara sus pensamientos porque sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Pensé que esa pieza le agradaría más que un vals.

—Lo ha hecho. Gracias.

Terry la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba su primo con su esposa, dedicó a los tres una inclinación de cabeza y se marcho. Candy no reaccionó hasta que la Condesa notando su aturdimiento la tomó del codo y la llevo a la terraza

— ¿Candy, te encuentras bien?

¿Qué podía contestar? Se sentía pletórica y a la vez confundida en su pecho pugnaban dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos hacia Terry, y no era capaz de dasencantarse por ninguno de los dos. Ella no deseaba un tutor, quería tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie. Pero él empezaba a socavar sus defensas con pequeños detalles, como permitir, que siguiera dirigiéndo la White company o solicita esa pieza en concreto para bailar con ella. Quizo convencerse de que no había pasado nada extraordinario. Su tutor había querido tener una deferencia con ella, tal vez porque era su primer baile y estaba lejos de lo que ella consideraba su casa. Bailaron y punto. Desistió de intentar engañarse un segundo después; no podía olvidar el calor de la mano de Terry en su cintura, el poder de sus dedos apretando los suyos, sus ojos índigo fijos en ella

—Si, gracias Condesa —contestó por fin, añadiendo una sonrisa forzada—. Ha sido la emoción al escuchar la melodía.

Después de aquella fiesta la temporada estaba en pleno apogeo y las invitaciones en otros eventos no paraban de llegar. A pesar de que lo había pasado muy bien en su primera salida, y le era imposible olvidar la maravillosa sensación de haber bailado con el duque. Candy desestimó acudir a más celebraciones; una cosa era ser vista en una fiesta benéfica y otra asistir a todas porque a fin de cuentas, seguía estando de luto.

También llegaron ramos de flores y chocolates a su nombre; se limitó a enviar notas de agradecimiento, pero rehusó las invitaciones a dar algún paseo por el parque o acudir a la ópera. No es que hubiera hecho demasiado caso a Terry acerca de los supuestos defectos de los Caballeros sobre los que le consultó, aunque en algunos estuvo del todo aceptado. Era que ninguno le interesaba en realidad. Porque cada vez que leía uno de los nombres que anotó en su libro de baile, lo comparaba con el Duque, y el otro salía perdiendo.

Terry pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la casa. Acudía a los desayunos y las cenas pero las comidas las hacía en el club. Entre ambos parecía haberse firmado un armisticio. No hablaban mucho, apenas lo justo cuando coincidían en el comedor. Sin embargo ella empezó a verle con ojos distintos. Su tutor no era tan huraño como le creyó al principio, amenizaban los desayunos contándoles las noticias interesantes que aparecían en los diarios, aunque tanto la duquesa viuda como ella los leían durante la mañana; bromeaba con Charlotte y hasta le parecía que Fruncía menos el ceño.

—¿Has pensado ya, si acompañarás a mi abuela a la velada en casa de los Anderson?

La voz de Terry hizo que alzara la vista había estado tan enfrascada escribiendo a la señorita Pony, pidiéndole nuevas noticias sobre la investigación que se estaba llevando acabo de la incursión perpetrada a su casa en Escocia, que no le oyó entrar en la biblioteca. Para no preocuparles, ni tener que dar explicaciones, ni siquiera había comentado el incidente. Decidida a llevar aquel asunto por ella misma.

Dejo la pluma en el tintero cubrió con disimulo la cuadrilla y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Iba impecable, Como era su costumbre en él. El traje azul oscuro le sentaba de maravilla y el níveo de la camisa y el pañuelo hacían destacar su atractivo rostro.

—He oído por ahí que lady Alicia tocara el pianoforte.

—Eso no es lo más grave, aún que desafina. —Le sonrió travieso y tomó asiento en una esquina de la mesa—. Lo peor es que su hermana lady Isabella, suele acompañar a sus estropicios musicales graznando como una urraca.

Candy no fue capaz de aguantar la risa.

— Es usted malévolo.

—Soy sincero. La abuela no tiene más remedio que ir porque, lady Anderson es una de las más fieles colaboradoras de las asociaciones de beneficencia. Pero tú no tienes por que sentirte obligada, siempre puedes poner en condenado luto como excusa.

—Es que sigo de luto, mi Lord, por si no lo recuerda

—¿Es por eso por lo que no es aceptado asistir otras fiestas?¿Por esa razón te has negado recibir visitas o a las invitaciones de caballeros a salir? que dicho sea de paso no han parado de llegar ¿qué diablos hace una mujer con tantos chocolates?

—Mary, Rachel y los niños de Jodie dan buena cuenta de ellos. Y si tienes razón; estar de luto es mi excusa para no aceptar invitaciones.

—¿Eso significa que no has encontrado ningún caballero que pueda servirte para esposo?

—Lo estoy estudiando aunque he descartado a unos cuantos

—Espero que Moregan sea uno de ellos

—Me pregunto, muy sibilinamente eso si por mis finanzas.

—Te lo advertí. ¿Y Tusset?

—Me ofrecí a coserle un babero.

— ¿Se le cayó o no el peluquín a Lord Trenton?

—Le le faltó poco, con el mayor de los disimulos le sugerí que descansará en la siguiente cuadrilla.

Terry río con ganas y ella le correó. Le escuchaba pocas veces reír así y era gratificante—. De todos modos he podido confeccionar una lista con el nombre de seis caballeros que no beben, no juegan y no utilizan peluquín.

Terry puso mala cara

—Apuesto a que no te desencantaras por ninguno.

A ella no le acabo de gustarle su tonillo de suficiencia.

—No tengo prisa alguna en elegir marido y no me preocupa en absoluto que piensen que me estoy convirtiendo en una solterona. No estoy desesperada por casarme, como bien sabe. Además, tampoco podría tratarse de cualquiera, Sino de un hombre que acepte mis condiciones.

—Renunciar a administrar tu herencia, ¿no es eso?

—En efecto, no creo que tenga que explicarle a usted, la de conciencias que puede comprar una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Como dice mi primo, hay un montón de condes y marqueses más pobres que las ratas.

—Así es. Se que carezco de títulos, pero no creó que sea un impedimento para un hombre comido por las deudas y, a cambio de mi libertad, puedo ser muy generosa.

Terry movió la cabeza, asombrado por la frialdad de su pupila. No hacía más que confirmarle lo despiadadas que podían ser algunas mujeres cuando perseguían a su objetivo. A pesar de todo no podía condenar su testarudez en lo que se refería al matrimonio. Acaso no había prometido no dejarse atrapar. Candy no quería esperar el tiempo que le faltaba para su mayoría de edad, quería hacerse cargo de su herencia cuanto antes y si para ello tenía que pactar con el mismo diablo, lo haría. No le sería difícil, como decía, contratar algún desgraciado roído por las deudas que, a cambio de evitarle la cárcel, firmaría lo que ella quisiera.

Solo que a él, pensar en que ella fuera a la altar del brazo de cualquier hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Conjeturar sobre su futuro marido le daría uno un beso de buenas noches lo encendía.

Imaginar que otras manos la tocaban aunque, sólo fuera la noche de bodas para sellar el matrimonio, lo escrespaba hasta tal punto que no era capaz de pensar con lucidez.

Fue hacia el mueble de las bebidas y Se sirvió una copa, porque estar delante de ella empezaba a pasarle fractura; su sola presencia lo excitaba. Ocupó el silla frente a la mesa y consumió la mitad de la alcohol de un solo trago.

— Entonces, ¿vas a ir o no con Charlotte mañana? — Retomo la conversación queriendo olvidarse de la imagen de ella con otro hombre.

Ella guardó un minuto de silencio inclinó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad lady Isabella grazna?

—Ha sido muy poco caballeroso de mi parte decir tal cosa, pero puedo jurar que cierto.

—¿Sería adecuado excusarme por un resfriado?

Él se echó a reír. Abrió las piernas, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y se inclino un poco hacia ella.

—Te propongo algo más entretenido que escuchar a esa urraca.

Terry tenía un brillo picaro en la mirada y a Candy le resultó muy seductor.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Ven conmigo a Heritage..

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo una pequeña propiedad a las afueras, apenas le doy uso.

Cuando me agobia demasiado Londres, me irradio por allí unos días. Tengo un empleado que se encarga de todo y que ejercita a mis caballos.

—¿Caballos? —A ella se le abrieron mucho los ojos y estás inclinó también sobre la mesa—. ¿Ha dicho caballos?

—Royal king y Teodora —asintió Terry—.Hay uno nuevo. Lo trajeron desde servilla, gracias a un buen amigo. ¿Te gustan los equinos?

—Mucho. Tenía... estuvo apunto de hablar de cariño pero su recuerdo seguía lacerando y prefirió callar—. No niego que me apetece dejar la ciudad, aunque sea por unas horas.

— Pues está todo dicho. —Se levantó y sonrió como si acabara de ganar una estupenda partida de naipes—. Saldremos mañana muy temprano podemos estar de vuelta para la cena.

—Pero no puedo ir sola con usted.

—Sabía que dirías eso, la señora Woods vendrá con nosotros, por descontado; ya está avisada.

Se le veía tan contento tan cercano tan hechicero que ella sonrió divertida. Su tutor estaba resultando ser un tipo de muchas facetas y la que más le gustaba era la que mostraba esa tarde.

— Aún no he aceptado ir a esa excursión.

—¡Vamos pecas! Te mueres por acompañarme.

—No sea fatuo mi Lord —regañó animada—. En todo caso me muero por ver esos caballos.

—Era demasiado bonito imaginar otra cosa —suspiro tan cómicamente, con la mano sobre el corazón, que ella volvió a reír.

Candy apenas pudo probar bocado durante el desayuno debido a los nervios. Volver a montar caballo era un regalo tan inesperado que había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama. Bueno por eso y por tener que viajar con su Tutor fuera de Londres. No había nada de malo en ello, puesto que les acompañaría la señora Woods; de hecho Charlotte no puso impedimento alguno cuando se lo comunicaron durante la cena. —Da mi saludo a José y a su familia —fue cuánto comentó.

El cielo estaba cargado de nubes, hacía frío y Candy torció el gesto; si estallaba una tormenta, la ansiada excursión de iría a garete.

—No durará mucho —comentó la señora Woods al tiempo que se arropaba más la capa—. Aunque fresco, tendremos un día soleado.

—¿Le parece? Yo más bien creo que vamos. Mojarnos.

—He pasado la primera parte de mi vida en el campo, señorita; se de lo que le hablo.

El cochero se apresuró a desplegar la escalerilla y tenderle la mano para ayudarla a subir. Terry hizo otro tanto con Candy.

A ella se le atoró el tacón en el peldaño. Y él agradeciendo mentalmente la oportunidad que se le brindaba. Le ofreció su asistencia que le permitió sujetar su tobillo para liberar el botín. Fueron unos segundos, ni siquiera llegó a rozarle la pierna, pero se le aceleró la respiración y se quedó parado; ella, por el contrario no hubiera podido acabar de ascender a la cabina con más rapidez de haber sido propulsada por un cañón.

Roja como la grana Candy se sento muy derecha pegándose al espaldo del asiento y a pesar del frío hubo de abanicarse con la mano para que le bajara El bochorno.

"Pero ¡como se atrevido él muy...!"

Terry Dio las últimas instrucciones. Al cochero cerro el mismo la escalerilla y ascendió a la cabina de un salto. Se acómodo frente ellas, miro a Candy un instante después se dedicó a quitar una unas inexistentes pelusillas de pantalón.

Ella no se dejó engañar; Le delataba el brillo divertido en sus ojos. Era redomado sinvergüenza. Se abrigo más con la capa, aceptó la manta de viaje que la señora Woods extendía sobre las rodillas de ambas y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

Terry carraspeó y se cubrio la boca con el puño para esconder una sonrisa que, segundo después y sin poder poner freno se convertío en una carcajada que disimulo con un golpe de tos.

¡Por Dios! Ha dado tal brinco que parecía una liebre. No quiero ni pensar si en lugar de la piel del calzado le hubiera rozado la pierna.

La risa, al imaginarse tocando la pierna de la muchacha se le cortó de golpe noto cierta tirantez en los pantalones de modo que se cruzó la capa hasta que decidió que lo más sensato era cubrirse con otra de las mantas. Ella lo miraba de nuevo ahora con los ojos entrecerrados sin duda estaba enfadada, pero no había planeado una excursión para empezarla con una disputa; obvio su enojo para dar conversación a su dama de compañía.

Cuando llegaron a Heritage las nubes empezaban a dispersarse tal y como pronósticase la señora Woods. Hacía frío sí, pero haber dejado atrás del humoy el ruido de la ciudad y disfrutar del silencio y la subyugante visión de los campos elevó el ánimo de Candy

El carruaje enfilo en camino flaqueado por Robles y abedules que llegaba hasta la casa. No era demasiado grande pero si bonita: paredes blancas, dos columnas y la entrada a una galería que rodeaba el piso superior. Algo más allá, existían otras dos construcciones; una casa más pequeña de una sola planta y lo que sin duda en las caballerizas

José era un hombre alto y fuerte de abundante cabellera oscura adornada por escasas hebras plateadas en las sienes y mirada franca y directa. Estrechó de inmediato la mano que el Duque le atendió en cuanto puso pie a tierra. Saludo a las damas con una reverencia digna de una aristócrata y les franqueó la entrada.

A Candy le agradeció el confort y el lujo comedido que se respiraba dentro. Los leños crispaban en la chimenea, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo que la luz entrara en el salón. Habían puesto flores frescas en los jarrones... La tapicería de los sillones era alegre, numerosos cojines invitaban a recostarse en ellos y dos alfombras con bellísimos motivos florales en tonos claros cubriendo una parte del suelo de pulidas baldosas blancas y negras.

Mientras Terry les ayudaba a quitarse las capas José se disculpó desapareciendo por la puerta lateral y regresó un instante después con una bandeja en la que llevaba una chocolatera y varios platillos de dulces, depósito todo a un lado sobre la mesita lacada que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea y aguardó a que las mujeres se acomodaran frente a la lumbre.

—¿Sirvo también para usted, Duque, o prefiere café?

—El chocolate está bien, José, gracias. Pero solo veo tres tazas.

José asintió con una sonrisa y fue a buscar una cuarta taza, tomando luego asiento frente a su patrón. Estaba centrado que entre ellos existía algo más que unas ensilla relación de amo y criado.

—¿La duquesa viuda se encuentra bien, mi Lord?

—Mejor que nunca, aunque más cascarrabias, supongo que es la edad —bromeó

Cándy tomaba chocolate sin dejar de observar a los interlocutores... y su dama de compañía. La señora Woods escondía el rostro tras su taza de chocolate, pero no. Podía disimular que no veía correcto un trato tan distendido entre los dos hombres; al fin y al cabo, José era un sirviente y ella bastante rígida en lo que se refería a las normas entre amos y empleados. Volvió a centrarse en su tutor. Terry de partía con su empleado de igual igual sin la barrera de la clase social. Otra faceta que ella desconocía y le agradaba. El título de petulante con el que lo bautizó al conocerlo no se podía aplicar en ese momento. José por su parte no daba la imagen de ingenuo hombre de campo hablaba con fluidez las miraba a ellas a cada poco para no excluirlas de la conversación y no cabía duda de que se encontraba bastante cómodo sentado en el salón de el Duque intercambiando noticias con él. Le agradó su modo de actuar lejos en ServíLismo de la mayoría de los subordinados porque me recordó sus propias cercanía a sus trabajadores en Escocia. Reconfortados por el chocolate caliente y los pastelillos, le siguieron minutos después al exterior se abrían cada vez más claros en el cielo, el viento no soplaba y todo apuntaba de poder disfrutar de un fresco, pero inmejorable día. A Candy le bullía la sangre en las venas ante la oportunidad de volver a sentir el poder de un buen caballo al galope.

Felicito mentalmente a José al entrar las caballerizas, el pavimento, las mamparas construidas con madera de buena calidad y los herrajes que cuelgaban de las paredes relucían de puro limpio.

Sin duda los animales olfatearon la presencia humana porque del cajón más cercano a la entrada asomo la cabeza uncaballo negro de mirada inteligente que piafó emitiendo después de un relincho que a ella le sonó A bienvenida se echo a reír y cortó distancia que le separaba del Box para asomarse.

— ¡Dios mío qué magnífico ejemplar!

Metió el brazo por encima de la puerta para acariciarlo, pero el caballo piafó de nuevo, volvió grupas con un gesto presumido y se fue al final del cubículo.

—Mira que engreído —rio la señora Woods con ganas—. Sabe que es una belleza y presume de ello.

—Dicen que los caballos acaban por pareces un poco a sus dueños. ¿No es cierto, señor José?

— Eso dicen, señorita.

Candy miro a Terry por encima del hombro y él sonrió divertido ella no perdía la oportunidad de lanzarle una polla en cuanto tenía ocasión.

—Teodora está en en siguiente.

Tanto Candy como la señora What's se enamoraron también de Teodora, que contrariamente a su compañero dejo que le acariciara en la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos claros igual perspicaces y su estampa era soberbia.

—Son espléndidos. ¿Los ejercita diario señor José?

—Si, señorita, salvo que esté diluviando.

—¿De verdad me permitía montar? — le pregunto a Terry, con una sonrisa tan radiante que él perdió el hilo de la conversación y tardo en responder.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo?

— ¡Oh, si! Sin ánimo de ofender a Teodora, preferiría cabalgar con Royal King me gustan los machos fogosos.

Los labios del Duque se fueron estirando en una sonrisa traviesa

—¿De veras?

Candy abrió la boca para responder pero no le salió ni una palabra los ojos del color Azul indigo de su tutor estaban fijos en los suyos, tenía la expresión de un cazador y ella se sintió como una presa. Sé le subieron los colores al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y, peor aún al imaginar lo que el muy bandido había interpretado. Tergiversar Las palabras se le daba a las mil maravillas pero no se dejó amilanar.

—Muy fogosos — repuso con sarcasmo.

—Probablemente te gustaría mucho más montar a lomos del ejemplar que nos ha llegado hace dos días.

Ella enarcó las cejas, disfrazado bajo un gesto hastiado su turbación y le dio la espalda para caminar muy resuelta, aunque le temblaban las rodillas, hacia el siguiente Box. Al ver al animal que estaba dentro su rostro paso del sonrojado al blanco en un segundo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas tuvo que taparse la boca para no prorrumpir en sollozos.

Por que ahí, sujeto el fondo del cubículo estaba su caballo que, de mediato lanzó un relincho al reconocerla.

— Cariño... miro a su tutor limpiándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos—¿Cómo es posible?

Terry reorganizó de inmediato la frase en su cabeza: _cariño cómo es posible_. Fue un acto reflejo que le sorprendió mismo tiempo le provocó un sobresalto. Candy White empezaba sin ella proponérselo siquiera a dirigir sus pasos. La tontería de hacer que tocaran _Amazing grace_ , le demostraba; la locura de mandar a buscar a su caballo. Después de haberse enterado por Mila. En alguna de tantas conversaciones, De lo importante que era ese caballo para Candy. Le confirmaba: ¿cuál sería la siguiente mensatez que llevaría a cabo con tal de verla feliz? ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

José abrió la puerta del box sacó al animal y fue en busca de una silla de montar.

Candy se acercó al caballo y le acarició el hocico , Cariño. volvió a relinchar y la empujó con el morro haciéndola reír de felicidad. No fue capaz de contenerse no pudo esperar a toda la parafernalia que suponía preparar a su caballo desde el cepillado hasta colocarle las bridas. Necesitaba volver a sentir un solo ente junto a su caballo a Cariño, dejar que la cabalgada le soltará el cabello y disfrutar del viento en la cara. Lo había echado tanto de menos... No lo pensó y antes de lo que José volviera del guardarnes apoyo el pie en una saliente de la puerta y saltó a la grupa; taconéo los flancos del caballo y éste sin dilación enfilo hacia la salida de las caballerizas

—¡Señorita! —grito la señora Woods aterrada —¡Señorita Candy vuelva aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Deténgala va a matarse!

Terry y José corrieron hacia el exterior llegando al tiempo de ver al caballo y Amazona saltar por encima del seto.

—Va a romperse la crisma

—¡Condenada muchacha! —juro Terry volvió sobre sus pasos abrió el box de Royal King y cómo hiciera su pupila monto para salir en su persecución.

Candy cabalgaba como una auténtica demente agarrada con fuerza de las crines del caballo.

Tras ella Terry con el corazón en la garganta rezaba para que su locura no acabara en un trágico accidente, el pánico por la seguridad de la muchacha no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Y él imitando le exigía cada vez mayor velocidad a Royal King. Soló tenía claro, que cuando la alcanzara iba a torcerle el cuello. Maldijo su estupidez por mandar a buscar al caballo. Maldijo el terreno que cada vez se hacía más abrupto. Maldijo a Candy. La vio saltar sobre los arbustos sortear las ramas de los árboles agachada sobre el cuello del animal era una excelente Amazona, pero hasta el más avezado jinete podía romperse la cabeza Si se caía del caballo a la infernal velocidad que ella cabalgaba.

—Corre Royal King, corre —le pidió a su montura.

Candy estaba disfrutando de la carrera como niña con zapatos nuevos para ella no existe al peligro sabía hasta dónde podía dar Cariño de si no iba exigirle más de la cuenta, pero mientras él aguantase la marcha y continuara asaltando con su innata elegancia no pensaba regresar. Por primera vez desde que saliera de Escocia se sentía realmente libre. Volvió la cabeza cuando creyó oír su nombre. Su tutor la perseguía montado en Royal King y ella sofreno a cariño para esperarle; no estaría mal retarle a una carrera de vuelta a las caballerizas. Caballo y jinete parecían uno solo y ella, pudo admirar la espléndida estampa que formaban los dos.

Al llegar a su altura le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza sonriente y feliz. Sin embargo Terry no parecía para nada contento su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. No pudo ni abrir la boca antes de que él desmontara anticipándose incluso a que Royal King parase, llegara hasta ella y la tomará de la cintura y la pusiera en el suelo.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Candy? ¿te has vuelto loca? la tenía agarrada por los brazos y la zarandeaba sin que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirar le asombrada.

—Nunca más se te ocurra hacer una idiotez semejante ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡Nunca!!

El miedo que se cayera del caballo le había enfurecido de tal modo que no se dio cuenta de estába gritandole, porque no sólo se había sentido aterrorizado pensando en que podía sufrir un accidente. También se había dado cuenta de que si ella moriría él...

 _Continuará..._


	10. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 10

_Capítulo 10._

 _Al_ llegar a su altura, le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza sonriente y feliz. Sin embargo Terry no parecía para nada contento su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. No pudo abrir la boca antes de que desmontara anticipándose incluso a que Royal King parase, llegara hasta ella y la tomase de la cintura y la pusiera en el suelo.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando. Candy? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —La tenía agarrada por los brazos y la zarandeaba Sin que ella pudiera ser otra cosa que mirarle asombrada—. Nunca más se te ocurra una idiotez semejante ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡Nunca!!

El miedo que se cayera del caballo lo había enfurecido de tal modo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritándole. Porqué no sólo se había sentido aterrorizado pensando en que podía sufrir un accidente. También se había dado cuenta de que si ella moría, él...

Espero a que ella dijera algo, a que se disculpara por haberles asustado a todos. Pero ella sólo lo miraba aturdida.

La vio maravillosa. El cabello se le había soltado le caían en largos bucles por la espalda; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el aire, los ojos brillantes, los labios entre abiertos por agitada respiración...

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, dejándose guiar solo por sus instintos más primitivos, la pegó a él bajo, la cabeza y atrapó su boca. Notó el tacto de las manos de Candy en su pecho y espero su rechazo; en lugar de eso los brazos de ella se subieron hasta rodear el cuello y le devolvió el beso.

Ninguno de los dos supo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que sus bocas se separaron. Se miraron un instante, pero ninguno pronuncio palabra; Candy no era capaz de articular una sola sílaba y Terry sentía que el mundo acababa de hundirse bajo sus pies.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, intentando comportarse como si lo que acaba de pasar entre los dos no tuvieran la menor importancia. Le quemaban los labios, notaba el sabor de la boca de Terryen en la suya, hubiera deseado seguir besándole...

Pero lo que no podía ser, no podía ser; tenía que olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Terry se hubiera dado de cabezazos contra el muro ¡¡Por todas las cadenas del infierno!!¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la enajenación de de un hombre por una mujer? De haber querido ella, se hubiera humillado le hubieras suplicado con tal de seguir besando su boca. Sin embargo, ella lo miraba ahora con frialdad y él se sentía un despojo.

—Candy, lo siento. Yo...

—Volvamos, mi Lord —le pidió—. No tiene que disculparse ninguno de los dos pensábamos con claridad tome mi respuesta como un modo de agradecerle que me haya traído a Cariño.

En Terry despertó un acceso de rabia. Apretó los dientes para contenerse, para no volver a tomarla en sus brazos y demostrarle que no había sido un simple gesto de gratitud lo que había llevado a colaborar en el beso. Se limitó a entrecruzar los dedos y ofrecerle apoyo para subir a la grupa del caballo; luego saltó al suyo y cabalgaron de regreso en completo silencio.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, José, se ofreció para enseñar toda la propiedad a las mujeres. Terry no quiso acompañarlas y le dio la estúpida excusa de tener que visitar al vecino cuya propiedad lindaba con el Heritage. No. volvieron a verle hasta la hora de la comida en la que gustaron algunos sencillos platos a base de queso, pollo frito y fiambres acompañados por un clarete excepcional. Candy sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el beso de su tutor, hablo y hablo para disimular su nerviosismo; la señora Woods intercambio algunas frases con José. Pero Terry apenas dijo palabra durante el resto de la velada.

Antes de partir hacia Londres, agradecieron las atenciones de José Candy le indico un par de gasolinas con las que podía ganarse a Cariño y Terry pidió a su guardés que, Como siempre le mantuvieron al tanto de las novedades.

El trayecto de regreso no fue ni de lejos animado; Candy se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje y lord GrandChester hizo otro tanto. La señora Woods intentó amenizar el viaje, pero apenas obtuvo respuestas y, echando una mirada de reojo ambos jóvenes, acabo por sumirse también en el silencio. Algo había pasado entre ellos, pero no era quién para meterse donde no le llamaban.

Ante la insistencia de Charlotte, Candy claudicó hoy asistió en otra de sus numerosas fiestas a las que estaban siendo invitados. Le vendría bien distraerse para olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas, lo sucedido en Heritage. Tarea imposible porque aquella noche su tutor estaba más seductor que nunca.

Como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo no bailaron juntos. Ella lo hizo dos veces una de ellas con Lord Wickford y la otra con el barón Sherman, ambos amigos de su tutor, denegando el resto de las invitaciones con una sonrisa agradecida. Terry, sin embargo, se dedicó a mariposear entre las damas y no se perdió ni una sola danza.

Candy hacia esfuerzos por seguir las conversaciones en las que intervino, pero le fue imposible. Su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez hacia la pista donde él sonriente y terriblemente encantador, embrujaba cada una de sus parejas de baile, haciendo que ella sintiera el aguijón de los celos. En su insensatez, deseo haber bailado todas las piezas con él, que sólo hubiera tenido ojos para ella, que volviera besarla... y mucho más. Claro que eso fue antes de verle subir del brazo del de lady Vivían, al piso superior. La anfitriona les había comunicado a su llegada que se habría un par de mesas de juego para aquellos que no iban exactamente a jugar a los naipes. La fiesta se le agrió de un plumazo; por eso cuando él, les propuso abandonar la fiesta acepto de buena gana. Charlotte quedaba muestras de cansancio tampoco puso trabas.

Pasadas pues las doce de la noche y, Como dictaban las normas, sin despedirse de los anfitriones con el fin de no dar pie a otros invitados a marcharse, Terry pidió el carruaje. Dada la cantidad de vehículos que salían entraban aún en el palacete tardaron casi quince minutos en poder subir al coche y, nada más arrancar, la anciana reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

En la penumbra —la luz del único farolillo indicaba el rostro de Candy manteniendo en masculino en la sombra—, imposible ver su expresión. Pero su voz sonaba irritada.

—¿Y usted con Lady Vivían? Me pareció ver que subían al primer piso. ¿Ganaron a las cartas o habían otros juegos más interesantes? — Creyó escuchar una palabrota de grueso calibre y se felicitó; quiso imaginar que el encuentro de Terry con esa mujer no había sido satisfactorio porque le irritaba de sobre manera deducir otra cosa—. La velada ha estado bien y he añadido tres hombres más a mi lista de posibles esposos.

Terry no dijo nada no estaba de humor para hacer frente a las mofas de su pupila y mucho menos a sus insinuaciones sobre su desaparición con Vivían.

"Tampoco no estoy para discutir sobre tus jodidos candidatos" penso con rabia.

Había tenido suficiente con soportar que ella estuviera rodeada de moscones durante toda la noche por más que desestimara bailar casi siempre y lo hiciera con Kevin y Jason, en los que él confiaba. Le carcomía que cualquier estúpido pudiese acercarse ella mientras él, debía guardar las distancias.

La discusión con la hija de Lord Caverfort, además, acabo por alterarle los nervios. Vivían le amenazó con montar un escándalo si no le concedía unos minutos en privado, así que novio otro remedio que ceder a sus exigencias. A él le importaba un pimiento si aquella loca organizaba un alboroto, pero estaban su abuela y Candy y no quiso avergonzarlas. Lo que desde luego no esperaba de Vivian es que volviera a insistirle en retomar su concluida relación ni que prácticamente, se le echaron encima para besarlo. La había apartado con auténtico disgusto y ella se puso como una fiera.

—Es por culpa de esa perra escocesa ¿verdad? —Se lo grito roja de furia.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella en esos términos, Vivían. Y baja la voz, vas a quedar en evidencia si te escuchan.

—¡Al infierno con todos! Así que defiendes a esa maldita mosquita muerta. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ves en ella? ¿Qué ves que yo no tenga, Terry? ¿Buscas su dinero?

—Sabía que él no necesitaba la dote de ninguna mujer, pero la inquina hacia Candy le soltaba la lengua. En vista de que él no respondía, se echó a reír.

—Ya entiendo: las probado y es buena en la cama.

—Vivían... —Se adelanto un paso hacia ella con los puños cerrados.

—¿Que? ¿Vas a pegarme? Al menos así volverás a tocarme, Terry — gimió. Se acercó , solo para ser rechazada de nuevo—.¿Por qué no podemos volver a estar juntos? ¿porque no tener una vida en común, Terry? Te quiero.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. Nunca te engañado desde el principio sabías que no podías esperar nada de mi.

—Pero esa zorra si puede esperarlo, no es cierto.

—Vivían, no voy a advertírtelo otra vez...

De no haber tenido una férrea disciplina y considerarse un caballero le hubiera cruzado la cara. La dejo con la palabra en la boca, hizo sus oídos sordos a los insultos que le desgranaba a su espalda y, dio un portazo al salir.

Una adormilada Mary les esperaba aguardando al llegar a casa. A Candy le pesó en la conciencia, que la muchacha hubiese de trasnochar para ayudarlas a desvestirse. Junto a ella, tampoco Bernardo disimulaba el cansancio.

Después de que diera la orden— Mary y Bernardo se negaron al principio. Pero Tenían que hacer lo que su amó pidiese—. Terry se despidió de ambas pero en lugar de subir directamente a su recámara se dirigió a su despacho. Era un ritual que solía hacer cada noche antes de acostarse. Un rato después Candy sopló las velas cerró la habitación de Charlotte y, ya en la galería se quedó un instante apoyada en la madera. Después del bullicio de la fiesta, el silencio en el que estaba sumido la casa era un sedante; sólo escuchaba el suave sonido del viento azotando las ramas de los árboles del jardín.

La alfombra acogió sus pasos mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, dos puertas más allá. Tal vez por eso pudo captar el apagado ruido procedente del interior un instante antes de accionar al picaporte. Suspiro, pensando que Mary había desobedecido las indicaciones y se disponía a prestarle sus servicios. Empujo la puerta con un reproche cariñoso en los labios, pero no llego a decirlo en voz alta porque se quedó petrificada en el umbral.

Las velas encendidas de dos candelabros lanzaban sombras y claros en habitación pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que todo que estaba patas arriba. Su pulso se acelero y una repentina sensación de miedo serpenteó por su espalda. Lo normal hubiera sido salir de allí a escape, pero el aturdimiento hizo que diera un paso hacía adentro.

—¡Pero que...!

Noto una presencia a su derecha. No le dio tiempo de saber más porque la empujaron con fuerza, cayó hacia delante, se golpeó la cabeza con el brazo de una butaca y una sombra escapó como una exhalación hacia el mirador, fueron apenas dos segundos pero acertó a ver el rostro marcado del atacante cuando este la miro antes de saltar por la ventana.

Candy tardo sólo un instante en sobreponerse al dolor del golpe y gritar a pleno pulmón pidiendo auxilio. Quiso levantarse pero el mareo la obligó a desistir. Consiguió llegar hasta la cama y apoyarse en ella así la encontró instantes después Charlotte que irrumpió en la habitación enfundada en su camisa de noche, con el cabello recogido en una redecilla y empuñando una pistola de arzo. Sin soltar el arma mirando a un lado y otro se acercó a la joven para socorrerla.

Una fracción de segundos más tarde apareció Terry armado también no ocultó un suspiro de tranquilidad al verla sanas y salvas. Y nadie hubo de explicarle lo que había pasado allí. La habitación era un completo caos.

—¿Os encontráis bien?

Candia asintió, aceptó la ayuda para sentarse en los pies del colchón mientras Terry cerraba la ventana, impidiendo que las hojas impulsadas por el viento entrarán en el cuarto. Luego guardo la pistola en la cintura del pantalón y se acercó a ellas.

De cuclillas ante la muchacha tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas.

—¿De veras no estás herida? ¿Y tú abuela?

— Yo estaba durmiendo cuando escuché gritar a Candy

La señora Woods golpeó con los nudillos en el cerco de la puerta antes de entrar.

—Me ha despertado un grito... ¡por Dios! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Se encuentra bien excelencia?

—He gritado yo, señora Woods; lamento haber asustado todo el mundo. Alguien me empujó y me caí contra la butaca.

—Tengo algo de láudano en mi cuarto —ofreció Charlotte —. No me gusta abusar de él, pero a veces la condenada rodilla no me deja dormir.

—Gracias, prefiero no tomarlo.

—Cuenta de una vez que ha pasado, Candy

Oí un ruido antes de entrar —desvió la mirada de Terry no estaba correctamente vestido y, aún que ella daba escasa importancia a la etiqueta. La ponía nerviosa verle sin chaqueta con la camisa desabrochada en el cuello y las mangas dobladas por encima de los codos.

—Pensé que era Mary, encontré el cuarto así y el hombre que estaba dentro me empujó . Saltó por la ventana.

—¿Pudiste verlo?

—Tiene la mitad de la cara quemada. No se me olvidará ese horrible rostro nunca—dijo sin disimular el estremecimiento.

Terry evaluó los destrozos en una sola ojeada: el colchón estaba torcido, la ropa de cama en el suelo, los cajones de la coqueta se veían abiertos y su contenido desperdigado por el suelo; había levantado la alfombra y sacado cuánto tenía en el armario vestidos, zapatos, cajas de sombrero forraban el suelo de la habitación.

Todo eso le importaba un comino. Le importaba encontrar el sujeto que se había atrevido entrar en su casa y golpear a Candy. Si era cierto que tenía la cara quemada no sería difícil dar con él. Haría uso de su poder, pero también. Contrataría a cada rufián que pululase por los barrios bajos, a cada alcahueta o prostituta; gastaría una fortuna si era preciso... Pero lo encontraría.

— Salgamos de aquí —pidió Charlotte—, tendrás que dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados, esta parece un campo de batalla. Señora Woods despierte a Mari y Rachel que nos prepare unas tisanas. Qué las lleven al saloncito azul por favor. Voy a echarme algo por encima y bajamos ahora mismo. Me reuniré con vosotras en un momento —dijo Terry antes de desaparecer.

Para cuando Terry entro en el salón minutos más tarde, seguido de Bernardo con gesto preocupado. Candy parecía haberse tranquilizado Su abuela hablaba con Mary y Rachel y la señora Woods intentaba que la joven se acabara la tisana.

—Hemos dado una batida con Alfredo por el jardín y los alrededores y ni rastro del asaltante

—¿Hay alguna puerta forzada?

—La ventana de la despensa estaba entreabierta; ha tenido que colarse por ahí.

—Pero ¿que buscaba ese sujeto? —Se preguntó la señora Woods en voz alta

—La esmeralda. Candy lo sospecho. La joya no está. ¡Miserable!

—¿Donde la guardabas?

—En su caja, en la coqueta.

—Por sus palabras, excelencia— apuntó la señora Woods aún pálida por el susto —. Supongo que se trata de un objeto valioso. Si yo fuera a robar alhajas sería donde primero mirase, en la coqueta de cualquier dama; no encuentro la lógica para que revolvieran todo el cuarto.

—Es que... Es que la Esmeralda no estaba en la coqueta, señorita —confesó entonces Mary, que retorcía el cinturón de su bata, y a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Como dices?

—Lo siento. ¡Lo siento mi Lady, pero todo es culpa mía! Le juro que no tenía intención de quedarme con ella. La tome prestada un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, porque quise ver cómo me quedaba con un vestido de los domingos. No me dio tiempo de ponerla porque usted no me permitió subir ayudarles a desvestirse. —A esas alturas la chica ya era un mar de lágrimas y se explicaba entre hipidos —. Se que no debía haberla cogido, pero ¡le juro por mi alma que iba devolverla a su sitio!

—Está bien, Mary,cálmate — le pidió Candy al ver que estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de histeria

—¿La tienes en tu cuarto interrogó Terry?

—Si excelencia

—Trae ese maldito colgante. Luego recoge tus cosas y lárgate. Esta misma noche, Mary.

La voz de Terry fue tan dura que a Candy se le encogió el estómago. La chica lloro con más desconsuelo agachó la cabeza volvió a reprimir entre sollozos que lo sentía antes de salir a escape de la sala.

—No puedes despedirla.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Pues rectifique, se lo pidió como favor personal. Al fin al fin de cuentas no se ha cometido ningún delito.

—¡¿Como llamas tú que haya cogido la Esmeralda por todos los infiernos?!

El grito no era para ella, era la consecuencia de haber estado reteniendo el mal humor durante toda la noche y el miedo que lo traspaso como un cuchillo afilado a la ver la oído oído pedir auxilio. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto, sólo el pánico atroz que paralizó durante unos segundos imaginando que estaba en peligro. Nada más vocear lo lamento porque, Candy interpretó su salida de tono como una ofensa y se irguió igual igual que una leona una apunto de atacarlo. La vio apretar los puños y aguardo la invectiva, pero no se produjo en voz alta; ella se le acercó y, en un tono tan bajo que sólo él pudo oírlo le dijo:

—Como me aconsejo a mi; guarde sus rebuznos para otra ocasión. Excelencia.

Terry estabas lejos de recuperarse de sobresalto pero el correctivo lo puso en un sitio y aplaco en parte su rabia si ella capaz de enfrentarlo, es que estaba repuesta de la impresión. Para acabar de mortificarle, su abuela apoyó la petición en favor de Mary.

—Candy tiene razón: no se ha cometido ningún robo. Si Mari hubiera buscado quedarse con el colgante nada más fácil que callar y dejarnos pensar que ladrón lo encontró. Sin embargo, ha confesado su insensatez y va a devolverla. Rachel, por favor intente consolar a Mary, mañana hablare yo con ella, le pondré los puntos sobre las íes y veré el modo de que pague por su fracción. Y ya está bien de lamentaciones debemos retirarnos todos a descansar poco más podemos hacer.

— Montaré guardia esta noche mi Lord —se ofreció Bernardo.

—Vaya a descansar también, Bernardo yo me encargaré. No creo que pueda dormir

—Como guste, mi Lord.

A solas ya, Terry se sirvió un brandy; notó que le temblaban las manos y maldijo en voz alta Bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago y luego se dirigió a su despacho; una vez allí, se hizo de papel y pluma y empezó a escribir a los nombres que mejor podían ayudarle.

—¿Se puede saber desde cuando duermes con una pistola. Charlotte ? La señora Woods se había excusado para acompañarles debido una terrible jaqueca. Estaban por lo tanto los tres solos en el comedor y como era su costumbre a la hora del desayuno, sin criados. A si que Terry no espero a saciar su curiosidad.

El hecho de que su abuela hubiera parecido en el cuarto de Candy empuñando una pistola era algo que había estado dando vueltas durante toda la noche. Noche que como bien había imaginado paso en vela. Seguía encolerizado por el asalto su casa, pero los estropicios se arreglarían y asunto terminado. Orta cosa distinta era que buscar la joya de Candy. Si lo habían intentado una vez, ¿quien les aseguraba que no volvería en hacerlo? y ¿cómo sabían que ella la tenía? Se le atascaba el aire los pulmones y notaba un nudo en las tripas imaginando lo que podía haber sucedido.

Su abuela, cuyas profundas ojeras delataban también la mala noche pasada, levantó una ceja como si la pregunta fue una completa necedad.

—¿Desde cuando lo haces tú, muchacho?

— Eso no viene al caso

—Explícaselo a otra torpe y anciana para que lo entienda.

—Bueno... Quiero decir que no es lo mismo que yo tenga una arma en mi despacho. A que tú duermas con una debajo de tu almohada.

—¡Hombre, eso tiene gracia! —la dama golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta.

—Supongo que no estarás queriendo decirme que tienes licencia para guardar una pistola por el hecho de ser varón.

—No tergiverses mis palabras.

—No lo hago.

—Lo haces. Las armas no son exclusivas de los hombres, no he insinuado nada semejante. Pero tener una implica saber utilizarla.

—Y ¿quien dice, que tu abuela no sepa hacerlo?

es posible que sepas sin embargo existe una ligera diferencia yo la usaría en caso necesario

A veces no sé en qué estaba pensando el creador cuando os puso a los hombres en el mundo se quejó untando mantequilla en la tostada. Candy que había estado muy callada escondio una sonrisa. —Para tu información esa pistola ha sido disparada en un par de ocasiones.

— En la época en que Napoleón usaba pañales

—No seas insolente muchacho —se enfureció la duquesa viuda de nuevo dejando el pan a un lado—. Es un arma espléndida de 1750 puede que algo pasada de moda pero te aseguro que funciona a las mil maravillas y no he tenido nunca problemas para acertar en un blanco.

¿Cree usted mi Lord —se inmiscuyó Candy para cortar la discusión—, que Andrew puede tener algo que ver con el asalto?

Terry frunció el seño reviviendo de nuevo la rabia sorda que le produjo verla bailando con el sujeto, Candy disimulaba tranquilidad pero casi no había desayunado. Y estaba pálida ni los suaves polvos que se aplicó esta mañana, nada habitual en ella podía disimular las obras de cansancio bajo sus párpados, ni el cardenal de en la ceja izquierda. así y todo la encontraba exquisita.

Carraspeó e hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse en la conversación

—Creo que tal vez, pueda imaginar que poseo esa piedra. Mientras bailaba con él, hizo una insinuación a que en una esmeralda iría mucho mejor con mis ojos que los diamantes.

—Y no se te ocurrió contarmelo. —Terry se altero.

—No vi la necesidad fue un comentario y decidí tomarlo como un cumplido.

—Así que no viste la necesidad de decirme que un hombre que acabas de conocer estaba informado de que eres dueña de esa joya.

—No ponga palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, No he insinuado nada semejante, y no hace falta que se muestre irónico.

—Más bien estoy resentido, Candy. Por lo que estoy viendo en esta casa se me ocultan demasiadas cosas.

—No ha sido esa mi intención. A quien más le podría interesar la Esmeralda quien puede sospechar que está aquí.

—No se me ocurre nadie salvo que la muerte de tu tío Tomás tenga algo que ver con todo esto

—¿Como dice?

—Tu misma me confesaste que el fallecimiento de tu tío fue sorpresivo que no estaba enfermo.

—Sí pero...

—Puede que este dejandome arrastrar por la imaginación. Candy, pero...

No comentaste que Tomás se mostraba intranquiloy reforzóla vigilancia, no dijiste que te presionó incluso para que regresaras a Viena tal vez temiendo que pudiera sucederte algo.

Ella hizo una exclamación y se llevó la mano a la garganta recordó las palabras de la señorita Pony y se le aceleró el pulso

"Tu tío la puso bajo mi custodia la noche antes de morir niña, como si presintiera que iba a abandonarnos en pocas horas"

—Está insinuando que pudieron asesinarle y que ahora...

—Y que ahora tú puedas estar en peligro. Si. Eres la heredera de Thomas White.

—No puedo admitir que mataran a mi tío por ella y resulta absurdo imaginar que siquiera me han vigilado desde entonces, tuvieron sobradas ocasiones para intentar robarla durante mi viaje desde Edimburgo, ¿porque anoche? —de repente se quedó muda y sus pupilas se dilatan —. No sabían que yo la tenía hasta ahora. La Esmeralda me fue entregada por mí aya, ni siquiera figuraba en el testamento, ¡Por eso entraron en la casa!

—¿Que dices?

Candy se sonrojo y agacho la mirada estrujo la servilleta en su mano mientras buscaba el modo de explicarse.

—Irrumpieron en mi casa, en Escocia según la carta de mí aya, la registraron a conciencia y se llevaron algunas cosas de valor.

—¡¿Y nos lo cuentas ahora?!

—Me intrigó, y me enojo claro, pero no lo asocié de ningún modo con la joya, pensé simplemente, creí, que había sido obra de algunos vagabundos, buscando que llevarse, ahora desde luego lo veo desde otro prisma. Es posible que estuvieran buscando la piedra.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta. Entonces... es bastante probable que hayan estado tras su pista desde la muerte de tu tío, suponiendo que estaba oculta en alguna parte de la casa. Y también con la seguridad alguien les avisado de que está aquí. Y de que anoche regresaríamos tarde.

—Sea como sea —indicó Charlotte debes ponerla en un buen recaudo hasta que decidas qué hacer con ella. Y ahora discúlpeme los dos tengo algunas cartas que escribir —dijo Charlotte repente antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió a ellos—. Puedo acompañar a ver al gobernador del banco de Inglaterra. Candy sería buena idea que dejes esa joya a su cuidado.

En cuanto quedaron a solas Terry abandonó su asiento para acercarse la muchacha. Ella se hizo de una pieza, cuando el paso los nudillos con mucho cuidado por el cardenal de su ceja.

—¿Te duele?

—Apenas.

—Candy si te hubiera ocurrido algo yo...

Se puso a su espalda sus manos apoyaron en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos y a ella se le cortó la respiración. El calor que amainaban sus largos dedos se expandió desde la nuca A los riñones. Cerró los ojos y deseo más que nada en el mundo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarse en él.

Cuando notó las manos masculinas en el cuello. La tenue caricia en tibio su corazón. A pesar de sus constantes trifulcas notaba que Terry estaba preocupado por ella. Y tenía el presentimiento de que no sólo perturbaba su seguridad por ser su tutor. Había algo más que no dejaba entrever con claridad. Pero que le llenaba de esperanza. De repente deseo que la besara de nuevo. Era un pensamiento absurdo fuera de toda lógica, pero no podía controlar que su imaginación. Se disparará cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Había probado una vez. Soñaba con poder volver hacerlo, abrigar esa quimera sin poder cumplirla estaba siendo un suplicio.

Terry luchaba con enojo por alejarse, pero el tacto de la anacarada piel femenina lo tenía atrapado, no era capaz de pensar otra cosa que no seguir acariciándola. Ardía de deseo por aquella mujer a la que, para su desgracia, debía a proteger de sinvergüenzas como él. ¡Valiente tutor estaba hecho cuando anhelaba, sobre todas las cosas llevársela a la cama! Rogó mentalmente a Candy que se apartara de él, que le recriminara su atrevimiento. Aceptara incluso que lo insultara pues sus dedos coqueteaban ya con la trémula carne de bajo de su escote.

En lugar de evitar su contacto la oyó suspirar y relajarse.

Y su control se fue al garete.

La levanto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y su boca se apoderó de la de ella, de unos labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la viera.

La alarma bloqueo a Candy durante un instante. Solo un instante, luego el color de la boca de Terry su sabor, el tacto sus labios sobre los tuyos la arrojó a un espiral le deseo que la dejó aturdida. Era lo que le había estado deseando con vehemencia. No sólo aceptó el beso, sino que lo devolvió, con tal inexperiencia que hizo gemir al Duque. Lo empujó a la perdición y abrazó cada molécula de su cuerpo.

La repentina y dolorosa erección que no fue capaz de reprimir enloqueció a Terry.

Sé encontró superado por el deseo tan voraz que no controlaba, si no que lo controlaba a él. Por que sentía por Candy un deseo tan grande que le asustaba. Porque había prometido no dejarse nunca por una mujer y, en ese momento no era otra cosa que un tronco a la deriva.

Pero a pesar de sus dudas y de su cada vez menos férrea decisión de no dejarse hechizar por ella, profundizó el beso. Candy emitía gemidos que lo estaban llevando al delito. Sus pequeñas manos subían y bajaban por su espalda haciendo que se entremetiera.

Ella lo deseaba lo deseaba y esa convicción le dolió más que si le hubieran rechazado.

¿Que podría ofrecerle, cuando era incapaz de amar como ella se merecía? Sus locos sueños de juventud cuando se imaginaba compartiendo su vida con una mujer a la que adorase y tener hijos, que heredarían su título y propiedades quedaron enterrados.

—Candy... — gimió sobre sus labios.

Ella se separa un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Los suyos estaban tan brillantes que parecía a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

— Bésame otra vez Terry—le pidió.

Su nombre en sus labios casi le hizo llorar y la besó de nuevo. No podía hacer otra cosa porque ya carecía de su voluntad.

Mientras lo hacía sus manos ascendieron por los costados, tan inseguras como las de un muchacho, hasta envolver los juveniles pechos. Los sopeso y acaricio con delicadeza por encima de la tela del vestido. Sus pulgares agasajaron la protuberancia de los pezones que se volvieron duros como puntas de diamante.

Candy dejo escapar un gemido más sensual que él hubiera oído nunca.

—Te deseo —le confesó —¡Dios mío, Candy, no te imaginas cuánto!

 _Continuará..._

 _Saludos y mil gracias por sus positivos comentarios. Feliz fin de semana._

 _JillValentine._


	11. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 11

_Capítulo 11._

Candy dejó escapar el gemido más sensual que él hubiera oído nunca.

—Te deseó —le confesó—. ¡Dios mío, Candy, no te imaginas cuanto!

Por favor, para esta locura por que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—No quiero pararla —dijo ella, mordisqueando su labio inferior—. Tengo miedo, pero no quiero que acabe.

Terry estuvo a un paso de barrer con todo cuanto había en la mesa y tumbarla en ella. No podía pensar con claridad. Una especie de nube roja lo estaba llevando hacia el abismo necesitaba tanto a Candy que le dolía.

Al demonio con las normas de conducta.

Al demonio con las consecuencias. posteriores por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Al demonio con la promesa de que se hizo de no dejarse atrapar por una mujer.

Quería tener a Candy e iba a tenerla.

Gracias a Dios, La llamada a la puerta les devolvió la cordura ambos se apartaron de inmediato el uno del otro. Ella, sofocaba y repentinamente avergonzada, con los labios hinchados por los besos, se arregló la ropa con toda premura de la que fue capaz; él luchando contra el deseo de degollar a quien acababa de interrumpir el momento más sublime de su vida. Le ayudó a recolocar los mechones que se habían escapado de su peinado. Con un esfuerzo titánico se alejo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Adelante.

Entro Bernardo al que hubiera matado de buena gana.

—Me pidió que le informara sobre la entrega de las cartas, mi Lord.

—¿Y bien?

—Las han recibido personalmente, mi Lord.

Terry se maldijo por haber olvidado el encargo hecho a Bernardo. Candy no sólo lo empujaba a la locura, también le apartaba de sus objetivos. Eso le demostraba lo peligroso que podía ser dejarse envolver por una mujer, y juro que no volvería a repetirse. Sin volver siquiera a mirarla porque, de haberlo hecho no hubiera sido capaz de salir de allí, advirtió:

—No vendré a cenar.

Lo están buscando.

Andrew miro de reojo a la persona que sentada. Frente a él, desgustaba una copa de clarete. La noticia no le agradó en absoluto, pero sabía hacer frente a las adversidades llevaba media vida haciéndolo y ni los hombres, ni los contratiempos, consiguieron dejarle en la cuneta. Hacia muchos años que había propuesto conseguir dinero y poder y no se quejaba de sus logros, pero quería más. Quería poseer aquella maldita Esmeralda y de paso destruir al hombre que le llevo a la desgracia. Si, sobre todas las cosas quería acabar con el duque de Maine. Terry GrandChester.

Estaba muy cercas de conseguirlo. Tal vez entonces, cuando todo terminara, podría volver a dormir en paz; olvidar el modo en el que hubo de ganarse cada mendrugo de pan, Las deleznables compañías con las que hubo de compartir Jergones repletos de inmundicia, Los hombres a los que tuvo que matar para conquistar un puesto entre la escoria de los barrios bajos de Liverpool.

—Ya deberíamos de tener esa joya nuestras manos —dijo entre dientes

—Si no te hubieras propasado con Thomas White, tal vez así sería. De nada sirvió al fin de cuentas intentar chantajearlo con su sobrina.

—¡Cómo iba asaber que su corazón no resistiría! Fue mala suerte y de no ser por tus reservas... —se quejó.

—Entrar antes en casa de GrandChester suponía un riesgo que no podíamos correr. A veces es mejor esperar.

—Estoy cansado de esperar. ¡Llevó diez largos años esperando!

—Lo haremos el tiempo que haga falta.

—Además ahora resulta que ese idiota se ha dejado ver y, según me dices, lo están buscando, es cuestión de tiempo que lo encuentren.

—Entonces... que no lo hagan.

Andrew observó el brillo siniestro de aquellos ojos eran los ojos de alguien que quiere venganza a cualquier precio y capaz de todo por saborear aunque hubiera de guardar toda una vida. Como él. En eso estaban los dos de acuerdo por mucho que él tuviera prisa en acabar con todo aquello y largarse de Londres. Lo tenía todo planeado y bien planeado una vez con la Esmeralda en su poder, tomaría un barco con destino al otro lado del Atlántico. Y allí comenzaría una nueva vida. Diría adiós a los negocios sucios y se convertiría. En un caballero. En lo que debería haber sido de no haber tenido a un desgraciado como padre en lo que le correspondía de no haberse cruzado el Duque de Maine. Terry GrandChester. En su camino...

La persona que estaba frente a él tenía razón; ahora importaba no dejar pistas.

—Me encargaré de él esta misma noche.

Quien había ido a avisarle asintió dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Esta misma noche, Andrew —dijo con voz fuerte.

Sherman. Wick ford. —Cerró la puerta del camerino donde se habían dado cita.

—GrandChester —Saludó el segundo.

—Chico, te ves hecho un asco —señaló Sherman.

—Tú no te ves mucho mejor que, Kevin.

¿Una velada movidita la de anoche?

—No voy a negarlo; aún me duele la cabeza.

—Bien desembucha. Tú nota parecía urgente.

—Lo es. Espero nu haberos fastidiado nada haciendoos venir esta tarde.

—Tranquilo —dijo Jason —, a mí me haces un favor dándome una excusa para largarme de casa.

—Yo no tenía nada importante —apuntó el otro.

—Perfecto entonces os he citado por dos motivos. El primero que rubriquéis un documento en el que ya han estampado su firma caballeros. Como, Lord Berrington y Lord Silverston. No os lo he pedido antes porque habéis estado fuera de Londres.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De conseguir mejores condiciones para los hospicios y acabar con explotación la infantil

—Y deberá ser antes de que haya una revuelta con víctimas —indicó la voz de el conde de Hatfield desde la puerta.

Se levantaron los tres y se estrecharon la mano y luego antes de sentarse. El conde lanzó sobre la mesa un papel Jason lo tomo y le echo un vistazo, y dejo escapar un taco.

—Éste tipo de panfletos alerta los ánimos del pueblo —dijo antes de pasárselo a los otros.

—Pero son verdades como puños y está bien que alguien se lo haga saber a la gente —asintió el varón entregándoselo a Terry después de leerlo—. Me desvinculado duran durante un tiempo de los problemas que tenemos aquí, por haber estado fuera pero es hora de que me involucre de nuevo. Firmaré lo que sea que me pongáis delante.

—La aristocracia o sea nosotros somos propietarios de casi el setenta por ciento de la riqueza del país. Los únicos que podemos dar una educación a nuestros hijos. Los pobres por el contrario deben abandonar muchas veces a los suyos en asilos, para que en ocasiones se vean vendidos como mano de obra a las industrias. He visto demasiados chiquillos trabajando en las minas eso en el mejor de los casos los que no tienen tanta suerte pululan por las calles prostituyéndose y engordando las bolsas de los desgraciados que los explotan—. Dijo el Duque, Terry GrandChester.

—¿Quien ha escrito ese panfleto, parece conocer bastante bien la situación ¿saben quién es?

—No. pero esta mañana Londres ha aparecido empapelado literalmente con esas octavillas, los ánimos están caldeados como bien dices.

—Qué podemos hacer además de firmar esa petición.

—Buscar más apoyos. Por de pronto esta noche voy a jugar unas partidas —aseguró Terry—. Si todo sale como espero tendremos también rúbrica del general Gotiers.

—Se ha negado en repetidas ocasiones en respaldarnos. No ha querido entrar en esta guerra imagino qué, para no arriesgarse a perder.

—Pobre desgraciado, contratista imposible ganar.

—Has hablado de dos motivos para citarnos, Terry ¿cuál es el segundo?

—Quiero dar con El paradero de un sujeto.

—¿Por?

—Los motivos no importan.

—Como quieras. Su nombre nos será suficiente.

—Le desconozco. Lo único es que puedo deciros, es que tiene medio rostro quemado. Yo empezaré mis pesquisas hoy mismo y agradeceré cualquier información que podáis conseguir. Los tres incluyó a su primo el Conde de Hatfield—. Da vuestros contactos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Terry. Mila sigue sin poder creer sé que hubieran entrado a robar. Aunque se tranquilizó viendo que Candy parecía estar sosegada y no habían sufrido contusiones graves.

—Mi tío dará con él —expresó con convicción. Sacó El papel de su bolso y se lo mostró a Candy quería saber su opinión aunque ya estaba en la calle.

—Esto es un cañonazo —consideró Candy tras leerlo—. De veras que hace atrevido.

—Lo he hecho. —Recupero la octavilla y volvió a guardarla.

—Si alguien descubre que es la autora. Van a crucificarte.

—Cosa poco probable. Que me descubran, quiero decir todo el mundo piensa que quien relata los pasquines es un hombre.

—Hasta en eso nos hacen a un lado los varones —convino Candy.

—Que sigan creyendo. Mientras yo continuaré luchando por esa gente sobre todo por los niños sucios, desnutridos trabajando de sol a sol, en minas, fábricas, entregándose muchas veces al primer degenerado que se cruza en su camino con tal de ganar unas monedas.

—¿Sabes que hace cuatro años vendieron a una mujer y a su hijo en el mercado de Croydon, por un miserable chelín? ¡Emplean a los niños desde los cinco años por el amor de Dios!

—¿Puedo yo hacer algo, Mila?

—Seguir guardando el secreto de la autoría de estas octavillas subversivas. Mi tío, mi padre y algunos otros nobles, intentan forzar al gobierno que tome medidas urgentes prestándole unos documentos con la firma de nombres influyentes.

—¿Terry también?

—El primero. No es tan fiero, el León, querida — sonrío—. Nosotros no podemos poner nuestra firma así que yo peleo a mi modo. Esta noche por ejemplo tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Que vas hacer esta noche? Me inquieta tu mirada, seguro que es peligroso.

—Depende del prisma con que se mire. ¿Te atreverías acompañarme?

Terry echo un vistazo a las apuestas. Había una cantidad indecente de libras sobre el tapete, pero al individuo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido le gustaba apostar alto y él le estaba dando cuerda. Ni Kevin, ni Jason habían querido perderse la partida y aunque algo apartados de la mesa no descuidaban la atención de los envites.

La partida había conseguido un buen número de curiosos entorno a la mesa.

No era la primera vez que se aventuraban en ese juego aunque suele apostarse contra uno. Esta noche sin embargo jugaba a tres por petición expresa del general, con fin de hacerlo más interesante. El militar se había aficionado a ese juego en Francia, mientras luchaba contra las tropas napoleónicas, Y no era la primera vez que desplumaba a algún incauto; Dos noches antes. El conde de Stonefield perdió contra el su precioso llamado faetón, caballos incluidos.

El _ving et un_ , era un juego sencillo. Ni de lejos tan complicado como el _Whist:_ se trataba de acercarse lo más próximo posible al veintiún punto, lo que no era nada fácil.

Terry había apostado fuerte desde las primeras jugadas y perdió. Dos mil libras habian pasado ya a manos de su competidor y el general estaba confiado porque iba ganando, era el momento de llevar a cabo un cambio de táctica.

Levanto la cuarta carta que pidiera un dos con una suma de diecinueve.

—Cuatro mil libras más.

Gotiers, se removía en su asiento y la expresión de los que seguían la partida aumento. El general era un hombre de baja estatura fuerte como un toro y de rostro anguloso que en esos momentos estaba perlado de sudor. No dijo nada, sólo volvió a mirar sus cartas. Lord Ashford, El encargado de repartir, esperaba. Lord Cavenfort, el tercero en discordia, apartó sus naipes.

—Demasiado para mi, GrandChester.

—Quedamos entonces usted y yo, mi general. ¿Qué dice?

—Déjeme que lo piense, pollo —masculló el militar con ese tono barriobajero que le caracterizaba y sin disimular que el giro del juego lo descolocaba—. Déjeme que lo piense.

—Cuanto guste.

Alcabo de un momento pidió a gritos papel y pluma firmó un pagaré y lo tiró sobre el tapete.

—Veamos hasta donde tiene huevos para apostar, muchacho, mil libras más. Además de sus cuatro mil. Una carta, Ashford.

—Una más para mi también por favor

—pidió Terry tras depositar el dinero.

El corazón le bombeaba como un tambor. Si perdía aquella mano iba a estar llamándose idiota durante meses, más por no conseguir la firma de Gotiers, que por el montante perdió. El Regente tenía en muy alta estima y las opiniones del general al que acaba de conceder el título de conde de Pleters, de modo que si Gotiers ponía su firma en el documento, el que subiría al trono de Inglaterra como Jorge IV no haría oídos sordos a las reformas que se exigían en él.

Miro la carta. Ni uno solo de los músculos de su cara se movió, aunque noto que el estómago se le daba la vuelta. Otro dos. ¡¡Tenía veintiuno!!

El general sonreía como una hiena ante un ciervo a medio descomponer. Seguro de ir a ganar.

—Me planto.

Los murmullos se extendieron por Brooks's y los curiosos cerraron el círculo que le rodeaba.

—Me plantó —dijo Terry.

Gotiers, muy ufano, mostró sus cartas: veinte puntos. Terry tardo aún un momento en voltear las suyas, haciendo que el interés de los presentes fuera mayor. Cuando por fin las dejo ver se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro y juramentos.

—Lo lamento mi general pero yo tenía justo veintiún puntos.

—¡Me cago en los cuernos de Lucifer!—maldijo su contrincante—. ¡Joder GrandChester! ¿Se puede saber como mierda lo has conseguido?

—Hago trampas.

Un coro de risas acogió la broma, Gotiers sacó un pañuelo, se secó el sudor de la frente y se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Fue sólo un momento sabía perder como un caballero aunque sus modos y su vocabulario demostrarán que no lo era.

—Me ha dejado sin blanca, hijo

—Si me permite que hablemos en privado, general, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Beneficioso para mi?

—Yo diría que si; no me gustaría perder aún contrincante tan avanzado como ustede en las mesas de juego.

—Vayamos entonces a uno de los camerinos. ¡Tú, muchacho, ven aquí! — llamó a uno de los Camareros—. Que nos lleven otra botella de brandy al número uno.

Candy notaba un nudo en la boca del estómago. Seguía sin creerse que estuvieran allí, en medio de Whitechapel, El barrio más marginal de Londres donde el hacinamiento, la miseria y la delincuencia gobernaban la calle. No era una mujer cobarde, pero reconocía que estaba asustada a pesar de que cualquiera podría haberlas confundido con unas pordioseras.

Escapar esta noche no supuso problema alguno, espero a que la duquesa viuda se fuera a la cama, la señora Woods hiciera otro tanto y las servidumbre se retirase a descansar. Tan pronto pudo subió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Sabiendo el lugar al que pensaba llevarla Mila, había elegido su vestido y su capa más usados.

Bajo de prisa conteniendo la respiración y salió por la puerta de servicio. Sólo esperaba que a Bernardo no le diera por hacer una ronda nocturna; desde el asalto, se encargaba de cerrar las puertas y ventanas a cal y canto.

Mila a guardaba en un carruaje de alquiler, con Michael en el pescante, a poca distancia de la casa. Al montar Candy se quedó asombrada por la andrajosa apariencia de Mila, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que la otra le pusiera un farfo de ropa en el regazo golpeará el techo para ponerse en marcha y le digiera:

—Cámbiate.

Candy no preguntó y se limitó hacer lo que Mila pedía, reemplazo sus ropas por las otras que le hicieron arrugar la nariz. Al acabar se veía tan mal como Mila. Entretanto el carruaje se alejaba de la zonas seguras de la ciudad para adentrarse en otras cada vez más inciertas.

Pasaron junto a destartalados mataderos, fábricas, cervecerías y tabernas a la puerta de las cuáles hombres ruidosos y descuidados que vociferaban su borrachera, y mujeres de apariencia derrotada que intentaban conseguir sus favores. Poco a poco se aventuraron por las calles cada vez más estrechas malolientes y oscuras.

Por fin pararon. Mila bajó del coche y ella hizo otro tanto, estremecida, asqueada y, a la vez, sintiendo que atizaban con quienes soportaban vidas tan miserables.

—Dentro de media hora Michael — pidió Mila a su hombre de confianza.

—Tengan cuidado, Milady. Estaré aquí mismo prometió dando un par de toques a la culata de la pistola que asomaba por la cintura del pantalón.

Mila hizo sonar tres veces la aldaba de una puerta y algo después les dieron el paso. Candy hubiera jurado que el edificio estaba punto de derrumbarse; El interior no era mejor que el exterior. El hombre que abrió era muy alto extremadamente delgado de rostro cadavérico y gesto adusto Pero sus ojos azules irradiaban humanidad.

—Dios bendiga, Mi lady — saludo después de echar una mirada inquieta a Candy.

—Es una buena amiga, Samuel, ¿como se encuentra hoy nuestra pequeña Betty?

—No creo que pase de esta semana Mi lady.

Le siguieron por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, la lamparilla de aceite que postraba Samuel, apenas iluminaba los contornos llegaron hasta una habitación de buenas dimensiones y a Candy se le cayó entonces el alma a los pies. En unos veinte jergones dormían otros tantos cuerpos. Mila fue derecha hacia el que se encontraba más al fondo pegado al muro donde una criatura tosía.

Candy se ahogaba mirando a su alrededor. Todos eran niños. Era imposible determinar qué edad tenían pero le parecieron muy pequeños.

—Samuel está ardiendo —oyó decir a Mila y se acerco A ellos—. ¿No le están haciendo efecto las medicinas?

—Pongamos al matasanos con parte de lo último que nos entregó mi lady, pero el muy cabrón... perdón — se disculpó de inmediato, avergonzado—. El médico sólo nos dio un frasco con jarabe que no le ha hecho nada.

—¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra!— imprecó Mila. Le entregó la bolsa que ocultaba bajo su capa y se arrancó la cadena que llevaba en el cuello—. Con esto tendrás para más comida y mantas hasta que vuelva. Por el colgante te darán unas cuantas libras más.

—No puedo aceptarlo Mi lady, ya hace usted mucho por todos nosotros.

—Déjate de bobadas. Busca esta misma noche otro médico que atienda a la niña dáselo como pago.

Candy se arrodilló junto a la pequeña para tocar en la frente; estaba ardiendo.

—¿Que tiene?

—Empezó con un resfriado que se ha ido complicando, Mi lady.

Ella se deshizo de su pulsera. Perteneció a su madre y nunca se la había quitado desde que su tío Tomás se la entregó. Era casi parte de ella, pero ante el cuadro de miseria y el dolor que tenía ante sus ojos, quedársela le parecía un pecado mortal.

—Véndela también.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la niña enferma cuya la tos ronca le hacía estremecerse. Era una criatura preciosa. Incluso con los rubios cabellos sucios y apelmazados alrededor de su carita sonrojada por la fiebre parecía una muñeca. No debía tener más de cuatro años aunque aparentaba menos. Un golpe de tos más fuerte consiguió despertarla y abrió los ojos. Eran tan verdes como los de Candy con el brillo incluso igual de hermoso. Pero lo que Candy vio en ellos fue una profunda tristeza, una desolación devastadora. Betty le recordó a ella misma cuando tenía su edad cuando un buen día le dijeron que sus padres se habían ido y no volvería a verlos nunca. Había hambre de cariño en esos ojos y Candy tomó una decisión repentina.

—Nos la llevamos.

—Pero mi Lady...

—Tienes razón —apoyo Mila—. Nos la llevamos. Volveré con más dinero en cuanto me sea posible. Las cosas van a cambiar, Samuel, te lo juro. Tened confianza.

Envolvieron a la niña en las mismas mantas con las que se cubría. Samuel las acompañó hasta la calle, le dio un beso a la pequeña en la mejilla e hizo intención de devolverle sus joyas. Ninguna de las dos quiso recuperarlas.

Michael. Bajo la escalerilla del carruaje en cuanto las vio aparecer, les ayudó a subir sin hacer una sola pregunta sobre la criatura y un momento después estaban en marcha.

Candy estrecho a la pequeña contra su pecho y sintio el sabor de sus propias lágrimas en los labios.

—No se como puede soportar esto, Mila.

—Lo que no sé es que vamos hacer ahora con la niña, mi padre me mata si se entera que he estado aquí esta noche y que te he arrastrado conmigo.

—No tiene que saberlo. A Betty y me la llevo yo.

—Entonces será mi tío Terry quien te Mate a ti.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo con una confianza de la que carecía.

Por qué en realidad, si que temia las represalias de su tutor. Su aventura le acarrearía, con seguridad una vigilancia más estricta; la exigua libertad conseguida, acababa de irse al garete.

Vestida de nuevo con sus ropas se despidió de Mila y entro en la casa con el mayor sigilo, rezando para que la niña no llorar al comenzar a toser. Terry no tenía porque enterarse de su escapada. Sin embargo al doblar el pasillo se dio en bruces con Bernardo que, habiéndose quedado en vela, Escucho la puerta de servicio cerrarse y acudió de inmediato. Candy retrocedió asustada con el corazón en la boca.

El mayordomo alarmado porque con tal claridad ella llegaba de la calle, no podía apartar la mirada de la criatura que Candy llevaba en brazos.

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones. Ahora me viene usted como anillo al dedo. Por favor llame a la señora Palmer y a Mary voy a necesitarlas, y ¿qué demonios hace levantado a estas horas?

—Espero que regrese mi Lord —dijo haciendo oídos sordos a la palabrota.

—Como si no pudiera quitarse los calzones sin ayuda —rezongo ella, adentrándose en la cocina.

—No es eso señorita, su administrador vino pasadas las doce, haciéndome salir de la cama y ha dejado unos documentos importantes que debe firmar. Prefiero esperar a que llegue a casa antes de tener que despertarlo a primera hora de la mañana.

—Por favor llame a Rachel y a Mary— volvió arepetir ella—. Y necesito que vaya a buscar ahora mismo al doctor. —Saque lo arrastras de la cama si es necesario pero lo quiero aquí lo antes posible.

—Está bien. Pero va tener que dar muchas explicaciones a mi Lord — murmuró antes de salir con premura para hacer el encargo.

Demasiado, sabía que ella iba tener que dárlas. Un montón de ellas, a ver qué le contaba a su tutor porque, lo que estaba claro, es que no podía decirle que betty había caído del cielo. Se iba a descubrir todo el pastel, Y con total probabilidad y va a tener que soportar una buena bronca. Eso si no pensaba delatar a Mila. Si tenía que cargar con todas las culpas lo haría pasara lo qué pasase. El bienestar de la niña era lo primero, acostó a Betty sobre la mesa de la cocina y busco la leche, estaba encendido la lumbre, cuando hizo su aparición Rachel y Mary le pisaba los talones con apariencia bastante semejante. Ambas se quedaron paradas en la entrada por completo confusas.

—Rachel prepare usted un vaso de leche con miel. Mary pon agua a calentar y trae uno de los bañeros. ¡Vamos que es para hoy!

Betty comenzó a toser y como si hubiera sido el aldabonazo de salida Ambas mujeres se pusieron en movimiento. Rachel por su parte preparo la leche aunque se tomó la libertad de cambiar la miel por un chorrito de líquido de un frasco marrón que sacó de una alacena.

—Un remedio casero para la tos —informo cuando Candy le interrogó con la mirada.

Les costó que la pequeña ingeriera la leche pero el efecto se notó casi de inmediato volcaron el agua caliente en el Bañero la templaron con agua fría y ninguna de las tres dijo palabra mientras desvestían a Betty, la metían en el agua y la bañaban.

—¿De dónde la ha sacado mi Lady?

—De otro mundo. De un mundo de hombres vencidos, mujeres hundidas y niños hambrientos.

El doctor de la familia GrandChester desde hacía años. No era la primera vez que lo sacaban de la cama a medianoche para atender alguna urgencia. Rápidamente se dio cuenta del problema y sin objeción alguna se hizo cargo de la niña la examinó de arriba abajo palpando su garganta, su vientre, mirando sus ojos, auscultándola y probando sus reflejos.

—¿Es tuberculosis?—preguntó Candy sin disfrazar su temor.

—Nada tan peligroso, sólo se trata de una fuerte resfriado, aunque podría de derivar en bronquitis si no es cuidada. Imagino que la señora Palmer ya le ha administrado esa pócima del diablo de la que hace uso cada que alguien estornuda.

—Por descontado doctor hace milagros, de modo que pienso seguir teniendo reservas para este invierno.

—Bueno siga dándole ese brebaje. Y tres gotas de este otro, disuelto en agua, cada seis horas. — Sacó un frasco de su maletín y se lo entregó—. Qué descanse y, sobre todo, que se alimente bien; no hay nada mejor para lo que tiene. En pocos días andará correteando por ahí.

—Gracias, doctor, es usted un tesoro. Le agradecería que no dijera nada de esto a Lord GrandChester.

—Si lo cree imprescindible.

—Por favor...

El doctor asintió. Al fin y al cabo a él ni le iban y le venía lo que sucediera allí. Se limitaba cumplir con su cometido.

Una vez el médico se hubo asentado Mary se hizo cargo de la niña.

—Dormirá conmigo, Mi lady. Le avisaré si hubiera algún problema.

—Te lo agradezco. Se lo agradezco a todos, de verdad. Ahora intenten descansar, usted también Bernardo yo esperaré la llegada de él Duque.

—Es mi obligación señorita.

—No me será imposible conciliar el sueño ahora, lo digo de veras. Sería una tontería que ambos estuviéramos en vela. Les doy las gracias de nuevo. Se que le estoy pidiendo mucho, pero hasta que piense que hacer con Betty les rogaría que nadie, fuera de estas dependencias, supiera de su estancia en la casa.

—Cuente con ello señorita —afirmó el ama de llaves—. Al área de servicio no viene nadie, salvo usted.

—Los documentos...

—Los firmará en cuanto el Duque llegue. Bernardo, le doy mi palabra ¿donde están?

—En el despacho de mi Lord, dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa.

El mayordomo dudo un segundo más pero a sus años no llevaba bien pernoctar, la joven parecía bien dispuesta y se dejó vencer por la razón. Candy Le dio beso a Betty en la mejilla, comprobando que su piel estaba más fresca. Dedicó una última sonrisa los tres empleados y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su tutor. Sabía que, como era su costumbre, pasaría por alli antes de irse a acostar, fuera la hora que fuese.

Tomo el libro que descansaba en la esquina de la mesa y se acomodó en el sillón dispuesta a pasar el rato. El tema era aburrido y a cada poco se le iba la atención a la carpeta roja. Acabó por dejar el ejemplar a un lado y la abrió. No tenía nada de malo echar un vistazo a los documentos que debería firmar su tutor, ¿verdad?

Media hora después estaba tan asombrada que no podía digerir tanta cifra. Sin duda alguna, Los negocios de Terry iban viento en popa: un astillero en Virginia, minas en Cardiff, dos barcos mercantes, cría de caballos, un casino en Viena... no era extraño que él pudiese llevar una vida tan acomodada, el dinero le entraba a manos llenas. ¿Y ella que se creía una pequeña potentada por dirigir su fábrica de maderas?

Terry llego a su casa a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, recordando marchaconamente la fugaz conversación con Varin, justo cuando se disponía abandonar Brooks's tras despedirse de sus amigos, con tal posibilidad la euforia por haber conseguido la firma de Gotiers, le restó refresco para negarse a su pedido. El ruso parecían querer decirle algo y no saber cómo hacerlo.

—Escupa de una vez, hombre, es tarde quiero irme.

—Quería pedirle permiso para invitar a su pupila le enviado un par de notas pero parece remisa aceptar mi compañía.

—¿Deveras?

—Si está interesada en algún otro caballero me haré a un lado desde luego.

—No lo está.

—Tengo entonces su permiso para invitarla salir.

—Haga lo que quiera. —Concedió de mala gana estaba cansado, y sin ganas de alargar aquella estúpida conversación. Ahora se lamentaba haber dado su visto bueno. Porqué cualquier hombre que se acercará a Candy, le hacía sentirse intranquilo, suspicaz y, no podía negarlo celoso. Si, celoso, aún sabiendo que no tenía derecho a impedir que ella se interesara por algún caballero. La sola idea lo soliviantaba. Desde que la besara no había otra cosa que soñar con repetir la maravillosa experiencia de probar sus labios.

Sin embargo no era justo para ella, porque por mucho que hubiese hablado con ironía sobre el tema, él había adivinado en sus ojos que ella quería un matrimonio por amor.

Si. Ella quería amor.

Pero él no podia dárselo.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cuando estaba cerca se lo olvidaba cualquier problema y si escuchaba su risa y se sentía dichoso. Mirandola, hasta podía creer que también para él podría existir un futuro.

Tenía que poner distancia.

Si, fuera como fuese tenía que poner distancia entre los dos. Hasta que ella encontrara un marido al que, sin duda. Él mataría por llevársela.

Cuando entro al despacho por tanto, su humor era tormentoso. Agradecío que hubiera un par de candelabros encendidos y que en la chimenea crepitará el fuego. El bueno de Bernardo siempre tan pendiente.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, desabotonó el cuello de la camisa y se la remango arriba de los codos, después de servirse, la que sería la última copa del día, se acercó a la mesa. Entonces la vio y el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso en el pecho. Candy ya hacía dormida en el sofá. Parecía una niña en posición fetal, sus brazos abrazados en el cojín. Su rostro y exhalaba paz, sus largas pestañas formaban un sombras en sus mejillas tenía los labios entre abiertos un mechón de rizos rubios caía sobre su rostro. Era preciosa. La mujer más bonita que hubiera conocido nunca, y había conocido a unas cuantas. No puedo evitar acercarse a ella y tomar esa suelta guedeja entre sus dedos.

Seda pura, le hubiera encantado hundir sus manos en esa melena brillante, rizada y suave. Anonadado — y asustado— por el Impertuoso deseo que Candy despertaba en él. Se acuclilló frente a ella, podia pasarse así toda la noche mirando como dormía, alimentándose de cada suspiro que ella dejaba escapar, maravillado con ese atisbo de sonrisa que parecía cada poco en sus labios ¿con quién soñaría?

¿Y qué demonios hacía allí?

De pronto, ella se removió inquieta en su sueño. El gesto placentero, se perturbó intranquilito y abrió los ojos de golpe. Dio un bote en el sofá al encontrar a su lado justo al hombre con el que había estado soñando.

—Buenas noches saludo él.

Se sentó derecha, se colocó los mechones que escapaban de su peinado y se estiró la falda, el rubor le cubrió las mejillas al mirar a su tutor. Estaba tan atractivo que se le hizo la boca agua; en su desaliño, resultaba avasallador.

—Buenas noches, mi Lord.

Terry no ocultó su fastidio al escucharla llamar una vez más de ese modo.

—¿Alguna razón de peso para no utilizar la cama?

—Los documentos.

¿Qué?

Ella se aclaró la garganta repentinamente seca, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir porque los ojos, sin remedio se iban a la piel descubierta de su cuello, asus desnudos antebrazos y a su musculatura que se adivinaba bajo la justa la camisa de lino, a la tela tirante de su pantalón sobre sus muslos, hasta llegaba el suave aroma a limón y a brandy, una mezcla que la desestabilizaba. Se controló para no dejarse arrastrar por su magnetismo.

—Su administrador, dejó unos documentos que vendría a recoger a primera hora de la mañana tiene que firmarlos están en esa carpeta roja.

Terry frucío el ceño, se puso de pie para acercarse la mesa y durante un rato estudio los papeles.

El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable. Terry, la miraba de hito en hito, mientras leía, y ella se sentía cada vez más intranquila.

—Creo que los más urgentes son los de la mina —se atrevió a indicarle. Esas familias podrán quedarse en la calle, el resto me ha parecido que no requieren de tanta urgencia, de todos modos no estaría demás estudiar una rebaja en el precio de...

Se mordió la lengua cuando el cerro la carpeta de golpe seco.

—¿Perdona?

—Lamento... lamento haber fisgado, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer mientras aguardaba su Regreso.

Terry se pellizco en lóbulo de la oreja estaba anonadado. Ella no se conformaba con que le hubiera permitido seguir llevando el control de su fábrica. Además tambien se atrevía a mirar sus documentos, y lo que era más gracioso aconsejarle sobre sus negocios.

—Pago un buen salario al administrador para que se encargue de esos asuntos.

—Lo imagino. Es solo que creído conveniente...

—Se agradece tu interés.

—Le he molestado, y lo siento mi Lord. Creo que será mejor que me retire.

Labio caminar hacia la puerta y la sensación de desamparo lo embargo. Quería que ella se quedara, necesitaba su presencia más que el aire que respiraba. Importa un pimiento si discutían de finanzas, o de política, o del maldito tiempo. Hasta podían charlar sobre costura, si ella se lo pedía. Pero precisaba que no se alejara.

—Espera.

Ella se volvió ya con la mano en la picaporte de la puerta.

—Si, mi Lord.

—-¡Por todos los infiernos mujer!-- Rodeo la mesa para acercarse a ella--. No puedes dejar ni una sola vez de interponer el puñetero. Mi Lord. El condenado Lord GrandChester. O fastidioso Duque. Como si fuera un ariete de asalto.

—¿Como dice...?

—Siéntate por favor

—Es muy tarde

—Por favor.

 _Continuará..._

 _Saludos y gracias por todos sus comentarios... buenas noches. JillValentine_


	12. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 12

_Hola_

 **Lamento a ver quitado el capítulo por errores detectados a último momento pero aquí está. Saludos. Y sobre todo agradecimientos a sus comentarios.**

 _Capítulo 1_ 2

Ella se volvió con la mano ya en el picaporte de la puerta.

—¿Si, mi Lord?

—¡Por todos los infiernos, mujer!

Rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella.

—¿No puedes dejar ni una sola vez de interponer el puñetero "mi Lord" O el condenado "Lord GrandChester" O el maldito "Duque" como si fuera un ariete de asalto?

—¿Como dice?

—¿Siéntate, por favor?

—Es muy tarde.

—Por favor —insistió, con un tono de voz que hizo que a ella le temblaran las rodillas.

Ocupo, de nuevo el sofá entrelazando los dedos sobre la falda y bajo la mirada hacia la punta de su zapatos.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta mirarme la cara?

Candy renegó una vez más de la desatinada decisión de su tío al enviarla allí. Claro que le resultaba espinoso mirarlo de frente. Porque cada vez que lo hacía quéria lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Porque volver a probar su boca era el delirio que le impedía dormir.

Porque condenada fuera su alma, se estaba enamorando de él como una mema.

Eso no era correcto. Tampoco la llevaba a ninguna parte. Terry no era de los que se casaban y ella por mucho que le hubiera hablado de comprar un marido arruinado. Deseaba una familia real, no un simple documento firmado para que cada uno llevase luego su vida. Quería tener hijos que tuvieran sus ojos y su cabello, quería que la amase como ella había empezado a amarlo. ¡Que loca que ilusión!

—¿Candy me estás escuchando?

—Si.

—Entonces, mírame. —La tomó de los hombros para ponerla en pie y con un dedo, bajosu barbilla la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Al hacerlo un escalofrío de placer le recorrió desde la nuca hasta los tobillos. Lo deseaba. ¡Dios, como lo deseaba! Intentaba no sucumbir a ese sentimiento que la estaba matando.

—Debería firmar los documentos de la mina, mi Lord.

—¡Por el alma podrida de Satanás! — Terry nuevamente se alejo de ella para acercarse a la mesa tomó los documentos y estánpo en ellos su firma y los tiró a un lado—. Firmados.

Ella estaba tan cerca, olía tan bien, se le veía tan nerviosa. Notaba que no le era indiferente, que temblaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella, cada vez que la miraba. Evoco los movimientos sublime del baile, sus besos y su cuerpo reaccionó sin proponérselo. ¿Porqué las normas sociales eran tan absurdas? ¿Por qué no estába bien visto que un tutor se sintiera atraído por su pupila? Quería seducirla y enseñarle mil cosas sobre sexo, que gritara de placer en sus brazos, que dijera mil veces su nombre en medio del éxtasis. Quería verla desnuda, entregada y húmeda para él, con las mejillas encendidas, los labios inflamados por los besos, el glorioso cabello rizado esparcidos sobre las almohadas y mirándole con deseo.

Imaginar a Candy en su cama, le trastornaba.

No le costaría trabajo seducirla, lo intuía.

Pero no podría hacerlo.

No debí hacerlo.

Debía abandonar esos pensamientos. Mancillarla, para dejarla. Luego envilecería a Candy, A la memoria de Tomás y a la él mismo. Pero si ella seguía minuto más allí, no respondería. Por tanto, pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta y la incito a marcharse.

—Que descanses.

Candy vio el momento que ni pintado para escapar. Su cabeza le pedía salir huyendo, aunque su corazón le pedía quedarse, su cuerpo traicionero y lujurioso hacía que soñara con entregarse a él, saciarse de su fuerte cuerpo y de su boca. Fue un instante de enajenación que se evaporo, gracias a Dios, con rapidez.

Sin despedirse siquiera abandonó el despacho y se echó a correr hacia las escaleras que subió sin aliento.

Terry, cerro, se dejó caer contra la puerta y de su garganta escapó algo parecido un sollozo de frustración.

Tenía que olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos, y se centró en los presentes que seguían llegando; le gustó especialmente la cajita de música enviada por Sergi Varin, que solicitaba una cita.

Terry parecía haber tomado la misma decisión; echar en el olvido los instantes que ambos estuvieron a punto de traspasar los límites. Durante tres días desayuno en su recámara y no se presentó en las comidas.

Candy acabo aceptando algunas invitaciones tras pedir su consejo a la duquesa viuda, que le indicó los caballeros más convenecientes. Abel también la invito a salir. Al que no puso inconveniente porque él chico era divertido y hacía que se olvidará de los problemas. La señora Woods le dejaba más libertad con él que con los restantes acompañantes a los que se le pegaba como una lapa.

Si, su tutor parecía no querer cruzarse con ella. Sin embargo, durante su primera salida por Hyde Park se lo encontró de frente y él se limitó a saludarla inclinando la cabeza, lanzando una mirada asesina a su acompañante; en la siguiente salida, cuando estaba tomando el té en un local recién abierto en compañía de Lord Weston, entró él y ocupo otra mesa no dejo de observarla durante todo el tiempo y a ella se le atragantaron las pastas; en la ópera, ocupó el palco que quedaba frente ella, no entendió ni una sola vez lo que sucedía en el escenario y le chafó la diversión. Se dio de bruces con él junto al serpentine, en los jardines de Vauxhall y hasta en plena Bond street.

Candy no creía en las casualidades porque, además, eran ya demasiadas. Su tutor la espiaba descaradamente, como si no tuviera suficiente con llevar pegada a sus espaldas a la señora Woods. Ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo el muy cretino. Por un lado, la irritaba darse de bruces con él a cada paso, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y no atendiera con corrección a sus acompañantes, más preocupada por él que por el caballero de turno. Por otro, Empezaba a buscarlo entre la gente cuando lo veía y una sensación cálida le anidaba en su pecho al descubrirlo, imaginando que estaba comido por los celos. Pero lo más grave no era eso. Y, lo que más la inquietaba era que Charlotte que empezaba a sospechar. De un modo u otro la situación resultaba bastante incómoda, por lo que esa noche, Al saber por Bernardo que estaba en casa, se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

—Adelante.

—Lord GrandChester ¿ podemos hablar?

—Estoy ocupado.

—Será sólo un momento.

—Estoy ocupado —repitió levantando un segundo los ojos de los papeles que revisaba.

De inmediato se maldijo por haberlo hecho. Candy llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de color marrón que no le favorecía en absoluto, el cabello recogido en un soso rodete sobre la coronilla… Pero era lo más dulce y bonito que recordaba haber visto nunca; su sola presencia lo éxito.

—Si necesitas alguna chuchería comprarla y que la carguen en mi cuenta.

—Si quieres mi permiso para otra cita lo tienes.

—Sobre mis citas quería hablarle.

—Deberá ser en otro momento. Ahora por favor déjame solo.

Ella dio un paso adelante decidida aclarar las cosas.

—No voy a irme hasta que...

—¡¡Márchate!!

"Márchate mujer, o voy a levantarme de esta silla y besarte hasta que pidas clemencia"

La esperanza con que le ordenó salir Hizo que Candy sintiera una rabia sorda ¿Qué diablos había visto en ese hombre para creerse enamorada de él? No era más que un orgulloso Memo que no dejaba de dar órdenes. Lo enfrento con el mentón alzado y los ojos lanzando chispa de indignación.

Sea, mi Lord. Si es lo que quiere, me voy al fin de cuentas nunca me agradó demasiado hablar con un pollino sin educación. No volveré a dirigirle la palabra hasta que me pida disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? — eso pareció captar su atención.

—Me ha oído perfectamente. Le he hablado a usted con corrección, pero es grosero y lo menos que puede hacer es excusarse.

—Entonces espera sentada.

Durante unos segundos se retaron con la mirada. Luego, ella dio media vuelta y el portazo al cerrar hizo temblar hasta los cimientos. Terry dejo lo que estaba haciendo era imposible concentrarse ya nos documentos porque en su cabeza estaba ella y sólo ella. No debería haberla dejado ir así, echa un basilisco; Debería haberla envuelto en sus brazos pedirle perdón como ella deseaba, por ser tan descortés. Hubiera sido más fácil explicarle que le estaba volviendo loco, que la deseaba de un modo feroz, qué…. Sólo había callado y la había dejado marchar. Estaba claro que no tenía remedio: era un cretino de pieza cabeza. Luego recordando que ella le había exigido disculparse, le regreso el mal humor.

—Si era un cabezota… Farfulló en voz alta.

Candy hablaba en serio al decir que no tenía intenciones de volver a dirigirle la palabra, y lo comprobó en los días siguientes. Al ir encontrando sucesivas notas en su despacho. La primera le resultó divertida:

Mi Lord: el señor Bernardo adolece de la pierna derecha; debería trabajar menos. C.

Y el duque de Maine. Se encontró interesándose por la molestia de su mayordomo y ordenándole que visitará al doctor de la familia y que se tomará unos días de asueto en sus obligaciones.

La segunda nota le hizo pensar que su pupila estaba mal de la cabeza:

Mi Lord, pido su permiso para salir a merendar con el varón de Shellat. C.

La tercera, que ya empezaba pasarse de la raya:

Mi Lord: Uno de los chiquillos de Judy, está resfriado. Si le da unos días de permiso pagados, yo ocuparé su lugar en los quehaceres de la casa. C.

Rara era la mañana y al llegar la tarde en que Terry no encontraba una de aquellos escritos. Se limitaba a leerlas, atravesar a Candy con la mirada cuando se cruzaban con ella… Y a cumplir como un majadero. Solapada a sus exigencias: dio permiso, por medio de Bernardo, para salir de merienda: mandó al doctor de la familia a casa de Judy y le concedió algunos días de permiso a la sirvienta. Se estaba comportando como un papanatas, lo sabía, pero intentaba que reinara de nuevo la armonía en su casa, porque hasta su abuela había tomado partido por Candy. Su vida estaba patas arriba. Eso sí, podía ahora solaparle, pero no se rebajaría, bajo ninguna presión, a pedirle disculpas a su pupila.

Durante su recuperación, consiguieron mantener la presencia de la niña en secreto, recluyendo la en las dependencias del servicio, con cuidado de no dejar nunca abierta la puerta que daba la parte principal de la casa. Bernardo no había estado de acuerdo desde el principio en el que la pequeña se quedaría allí sin que Terry estuviera al tanto, pero se preocupó de comprarle camisón, bata y unas zapatillas: hasta le contaba cuentos cuando Rachel y Mary. Estaban ocupadas, y se le notaba en cantado con ella. Mary por su parte, le regalo una muñeca confeccionada con partes de las viejas lanas y unos botones grandes a modo de ojos y boca, a la que Betty llamo Dolly.

Pero esa tarde la chiquilla decidió que ya estaba aburrida de estar encerrada y era tiempo de explorar burlando la vigilancia, escapó de la cocina: para cuando. Quisieron darse cuenta y salir tras ella la niña trotaba a sus anchas vestíbulo adelante.

Terry tuvo de dar un salto para evitar ser arrollado por un torbellino que no pasaba tres palmos del suelo y apartarse después. Cuándo Mary paso a su lado como una flecha, le hizo algo parecido a una reverencia sin pararse y se perdió tras la niña. Su ama de llaves llegaba poco después, sofocada con las mejillas enrojecidas, resoplando como un fuelle, sujetándose las tallas y dejando versus gruesas medias de lana. Al final del pasillo se escuchó la risa cantarina de la criatura

—Disculpe, mi Lord — creyó escuchar que decía Rachel, antes de desaparecer tras las otras.

Diez minutos después todos sin faltar uno de los habitantes de la casa, estaban reunidos en la biblioteca por orden expresa de Terry. La duquesa viuda, sentada en un sillón acompañada por la señora Woods; El resto de pie ante el Duque. Candy, con la pequeña en brazos, entro decidirá explicarle a su tutor, que la culpa de todo era sólo suya, pero él no le dio opción al empezar con el interrogatorio.

—Charlotte. ¿Sabías algo de la presencia de esta niña?

—No. y me irrita que me hayan dejado al margen.

—¿Señora Woods?

—Por supuesto que no.

Confirmando lo que ya imaginaba. Terry apoyó la cadera en la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, en una postura tan dejada como intimidatoria.

—Señor Roger, se supone que le pago para algo más que dirigir mi casa y ayudar a ponerme la chaqueta, imagino que tendrá algo que decir.

—Nada, mi Lord — repuso el mayordomo, bajando la mirada.

—Alfred, Jodie...

Ambos agacharon la cabeza sin saber que contestar.

—Señora Palmer...

—Bueno —se adelantó hasta ponerse junto a Candy, mostrando de ese modo que no iba a dejar que cargara con toda la culpa—. No podíamos dejar esta niña en la calle.

—Pero si podía haberme puesto en antecedentes.

—No lo creí necesario mi Lord.

— ¿No lo creyó necesario? ¿ninguno lo creyó necesario, siendo esta mi casa?

— Usted no pisa el área de servicio, mi Lord—. No queríamos molestarle.

—¡Vaya! Eso si me tranquiliza, bastante —ironizo —. En cuanto a ti Mary, es la segunda vez que me fallas en pocos días.

—Lo lamento, mi Lord.

—No esperaba de ninguno de ustedes una actuación semejante. Nada, menos que guárdame secretos en mi propia casa comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Una falta de consideración imperdonable. ¿Que debería ser yo ahora? ¿ponerles de patitas en la calle a todos?, pago bien, su trabajo no es excesivo y, no exijo demasiado. A cambio sólo pido que...

—Termine su soliloquio, Lord GrandChester — le cortó Candy.

La pequeña no paraba de revolverse entre sus brazos y acabo dejándola en el suelo. De inmediato, Betty se agarró a sus faldas asomando su cabecita tras ella—. Ninguno de sus empleados tiene la culpa de nada, yo traje a la niña, yo les pedi que me ayudarán y que me guardaran en silencio.

—Pedir que no te enfrentes a mis decisiones es como pedir la luna ¿verdad Candy?

Sólo me opongo a las medidas insensatas. Y a las amenazas que no se van a cumplir, porque dudo mucho que quieras prescindir de un personal leal, que le sirve casi con adoración. Permita pues que se retiren y sigan con sus quehaceres, yo le explicaré todo. Si después de escucharme decide que haber sacado a la niña de Whitechapel es como para echarme a los lobos, con mucho gusto regresaría Escocia, que es lo que estoy pidiendo, dicho sea de paso.

La duquesa y la señora Woods dejaron escapar exclamaciones tras escuchar el barrio; Terry perdió el color.

—¿Has dicho Whitechapel?

Supongo que no estaba familiarizado con esa parte de la ciudad, no se frecuenta ver por ahí a caballeros distinguidos.

—Qué. Hacías. Allí. — separo cada palabra encajando los dientes.

Podía haberse tragado un palo por lo envarado que estaba con las manos convertidas en puños que apretaba con tra las caderas. Al contrario de lo que ella suponía, Terry conocía muy bien la zona. Demasiado bien, incluso. Imaginaba a ella caminando por las estrechas y malolientes calles, donde podían haberle cortado el cuello después de robarle hasta los calzones al ser violada. Aquella mujer hacía que perdiera la capacidad de raciocinio y deseaba ser él mismo quien le rebanara el cuello. Aquella mujer iba acabar con su salud mental.

—Eso es cosa mía.

—De todas las imbécilidades que podías haber hecho, haz elegido la más disparatadas. ¡Ni siquiera puedes sospechar lo que se cuece en esas calles, mujer!

—¿Acaso que la gente se muere de hambre —le rebato altanera—. No hay nada que pueda decirme que no haya visto, mi Lord. La niña estaba tan enferma que hubiera muerto de haberla dejado allí. Whitechapel es una zona donde mandan los bandidos, los criminales Y los traficantes. Lleno de prostitutas. —Al escucharle, Charlotte y la señora Woods soltaron otra exclamación.

—Exactamente.

La voz masculina, ronca y sosegada, tenía fascinada a la pequeña; no quitaba los grandes ojos de Terry. Se soltó de la falda de su protectora y, a pasitos cortos, como el que se acerca a un peligro que lo atraé en remisión, se aproximó a él. Terry no le presto atención, enzarzado en su disputa con Candy, pero ella contuvo la respiración y rezo para que la pequeña no fuera la diana de la cólera de Terry.

La niña acabo por asirse a su pantalón. Entonces, sí, Terry bajo la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes como los de su pupila abiertos como platos y una sonrisa que hubiera derrumbado hasta las murallas de Jericó.

No pudo remediarlo: su pecho se lleno de una sensación tibia y sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, se agachó para tomar en brazos. la cría que desgranó una risa cantarina cuando la alzo y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Puedo saber al menos si este querubín tiene nombre?

—Betty—. Contestó Ella entretenida en deshacer su bien anonadada corbata.

Terry cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma a leche y jabón de violetas. Carraspeó para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, fijando a su vez toda la atención en la expresión Imperturbable de su pupila, que seguía restándole incluso callada.

— Todos ustedes pueden irse. — se dirigió al servicio—. Usted también señora Woods.

No tuvo que volver a repetirlo se apresuraron a salir un tanto atropelladamente. Una vez que abandonaron la estancia Terry dejo a la niña en el suelo y ella busco de nuevo el refugio tras las faldas de Candy que con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, esperaba el estallido del Duque.

No lo hubo, sólo le pidió

—Ahora dime porque no debo tomar represalias con nadie.

—Por qué nadie es culpable más que yo. Salí de la casa cuando todos dormían. —explico mientras procuraba que Betty no arrancar a las cinta que adornaba el bajo de su falda—. Le pedí a todos incluyendo al doctor que cayaran sobre su presencia.

—De modo que mi médico personal también está en este complot. —No sabía si echarse a reír o empezar a romper cosas. Le tenía pasmado la facilidad con la que Candy se había metido a todos en el bolsillo.

No veo yo el complot por ninguna parte, pero si lo cree así... insisto en que soy la única responsable y acataré el correctivo que quiere imponer. Siempre y cuando, por supuesto, de no regresar a Betty al lugar de donde la saqué.

Correctivo el que deseaba aplicarle era estrujarla entre sus brazos. besarla hasta saciarse de ella? llevársela a la cama y hacerle el amor con vehemencia comp pago a su osadía, su rebelión… Y su con mi dable valentía. No conocía ninguna mujer capaz de arriesgarse a… ¡Salvo Mila! ¡Ahora lo veía claro! todo aquel lío había tenido que ser orquestado por su sobrina.

Voy a darle la tunda en cuanto me la eche a la cara, que estará un mes sin poder sentarse.

—Déjadme solo, por favor; ya iré pensando en los… Correctivos.

—Yo estudiaré qué hacer con este diablillo —aseguró su abuela—. Hablaré con los condes de Burton, sabes que Melissa no puede tener hijos, Betty podría llevar alegría a esa casa.

Tomó la niña de la mano e indicó con un gesto a Candy que le siguiera; continuar discutiendo no les llevaría a nada.

No iba a resultar fácil para ninguno perder aquella criatura tan encantadora. Sin embargo, reconocía que estaría mejor con Melissa Winthorpe, condesa te Burton. Ella y su esposo le habían parecido unas personas íntegras y, nada más al ver a Betty la tarde anterior cuando se personaron para conocerla, noto que se encariñaron con ella. Con esa pareja, la pequeña tendría el cariño y todo de lo que había carecido hasta que Mila y ella la sacaran de Whitechapel, estaba convencida. De todos modos iba ser duro separarse de ella porque la niña se hacía querer. No pasó mucho tiempo Y la marcha de Betty días después a la mansión de los condes de Bortón. Hizo que la casa se quedará silenciosa; todos parecían haber perdido las ganas de hablar o reír. Incluso se paralizaron las notas que Candy solía enviar a Terry. manteniendo la promesa de no le dirigirle la palabra hasta que no le pidiera disculpas. Disculpas que, por descontado, nunca llegaron.

Fue Charlotte quien hizo regresar la actividad a la casa, haciendo llamadar al modista para que les terminara de confeccionar a Candy y ella los vestidos que llevarían a la fiesta de último día de octubre. Desde hace años, los condes de Flatstone celebrarán un baile de máscaras al que sin duda estaban invitados. Ella eligió un elegante vestido de tafetán gris; Candice le había cantado por un color verde azulado, los antifaces que lucían ambas serían creados en Seda del mismo tono de los vestidos, llevarian plumas extendidas y suficiente amplios para cubrirse la mitad del rostro.

Charlotte tras decidir ir de compras arrastró también a Candy a la joyería donde salía comprar cuando estaba en Londres. El dueño del establecimiento asintió, con una sonrisa de complacencia, viendo que la dama apartaba una fina y delicada garantía de diminutas esmeraldas, con pendientes largos a juego.

—Ha elegido algo muy especial, excelencia.

— dispuesto a cobrarme más de lo que vale, ¿no es eso, señor Marrrosws? —Bromeo la ancia al tiempo que se quitaba sus pendientes para guardarlos en el bolsillo.

—¡Por Dios, excelencia! No es esa mi intención. Charlotte arquero las cejas, preguntando en silencio a Candy.

—Es una maravilla.

—Nos quedamos con el juego. Hágamelo llegar lo antes posible A casa Del duque de Maine y carguelo con mi cuenta.

—Cuente con ello excelencia.

Ese será mi regalo por adelantado de cumpleaños y podrás ponertelas en la fiesta.

—No debería... no término de protestar, al mirar el rostro de Charlotte. Anticipando que no aceptaría un No—. Muchas gracias, excelencia.

Ahora, niña, tú y yo tenemos que hablar— dijo después de poner el ceño fruncido que, ponía cada vez que Candy le llamaba "excelencia", sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Que pasa entre tú y mi nieto?

—No comprendo.

—Soy vieja, tengo que usar esos anteojos impertinentes porque mis ojos no ven como antes, pero no me he quedado ciega por completo. Rehuyes a Terry, él y a ti, empieza pasar más horas fuera de casa que dentro, y se que sólo te comunicas con él a través de Notas. No hemos vuelto a tener un desayuno o una cena en familia desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, saltan chispas cada vez que estáis cerca, no podéis quitaros la vista de encima y se te suben los colores cuando lo miras.

— Imaginaciones suyas, excelencia.

—A mi me pasó algo similar cuando conocí a mi difunto esposo. ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba a eso?

—Se c... c... confunde, excelencia tartamudeó, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

—¡No me llames excelencia, Demonios! Golpeó con fuerza el bastón en el piso del carruaje—. Si eso es lo que pasa te has enamorado de ese imprudente, que debería haberte enviado a casa de su primo. y lo que es más grave, creo que a él le pasa otro tanto contigo. Espero que no hayas hecho ya una locura.

—Por Dios, Charlotte… Le aseguro que…

No me asegures nada. He sido joven y caí en la tentación antes de casarme con el Duque. Conozco a mi nieto. Lo visto pasar de niño revoltoso a jóvene descontento y luego amargado tras la muerte de mi hijo. Perderlo supuso un golpe muy duro para Terry. Tal vez por eso, por olvidar, se volvió un tanto... licencioso. Sin que se le pueda tildar de libertino, Sin embargo nunca he visto en él una mirada como la que te dirige a ti. Por tanto, vuelvo a preguntar ¿que hay entre vosotros? Terry cumplirá si ha hecho algo indebido. Lo hará si no quiere que le abra la cabeza.

Candy no sabía donde esconderse, de buena gana hubiera salido del coche en marcha.

—No ha sucedido nada… Irreparable, Charlotte —dijo al cabo de un ténso momento, desviando la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de la anciana—. Sólo… Sólo habido algunos besos.

Lo que me temía. Se empieza por los besos y se termina en la cama —sentencio, haciendo que la muchacha enrojeciera a un más—. No podemos permitirnos un escándalo de ese índole, así que tendrás que transladarte a Hatfield Manor. Lo antes posible. Y no es una sugerencia, querida.

Aquella misma noche en lugar de enviarle una nueva nota, Candy llamó a la puerta del despacho. Obtenido el permiso entró y cerró a sus espaldas, pero no fue capaz de dar un paso; la decisión que había llevado hasta ahí desapareció como por el salmo: Terry estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea, leyendo. Quien. Al ver de quién se trataba , cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

Se obligó a permanecer Impertérrito, aunque las pulsaciones se le dispararon al contemplarla, mientras caminaba hacia él. Candy iba envuelta en una bata azul se cerrada hasta el mentón y calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo color. No hubiese estado más retacada con un hábito de monja. Y, salvo las manos y el rostro tenía todo tapado, pero incluso así, con ese aire de ingenuidad, era una delicia mirarla.

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Se te ha terminado el papel?

Candy bajo la cabeza. De repente las puntas de sus zapatillas parecían ser su único interés. El Duque tenía razón en burlarse de ella, se había comportado como una colegiala enviándole nota atrás nota. Pero necesitaba despedirse, no era algo que quiera, pero su situación la llevaba a irse.

—Vuestra abuela decidido que me traslade a Hatfield Manor mañana mismo. Mi Lord. Venía a despedirme.

Terry dio un sobresalto. ¡Condenada Charlotte! Aunque era cierto que la convivencia entre ambos era bastante tensa, pensar que Candy podría estar alejado de él lo sublevaba. No le importaba que mantuvieran un mutismo que lo atormentaba; podría conformarse con saberla cerca, disfrutar con su aroma en cualquier parte de la casa que siempre lo envolvía, escucharla reír o argumentar sobre política con Charlotte.

La noticia de que se iba, le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Se levantó ya cortó distancia. Despacio, como si temiera que un movimiento brusco pudiera hacer que se escapara. Le temblaban las manos por el deseo contenido de tomarla en sus brazos obligarla a que volviera a mirarle como cuando compartieron un beso.

Candy empezó arrepentirse de haber ido al despacho. Terry la traía demasiado y estar a solas con él ya era un peligro. Lo deseaba y no creía saber disimularlo. No quería marcharse. Quería seguir disputando con él, enviarle notas, divertirse viendo su gesto enfadado cuando recibía una… Deseaba escucharle hablar amistosamente con el señor Bernardo, bromear con Charlotte. Sobre todo, sentir su presencia, pasar los dedos por la superficie de la mesa que había tocado momentos antes, ojear los libros que le veía leer. Estar cerca de Terry era un suplicio y, a la vez, una dicha que le inflamaba el corazón. No acaba de entender cómo había llegado a enamorarse de su tutor, pero le abrazaba la sangre en las venas con sólo mirarlo.

Terry, a un paso de ella, no se atrevía avanzar más. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo titánico no tomarla entre sus brazos, no besar su boca, no mandar todo al infierno y hacer la suya. El deseo le torturaba y no era capaz, de pensar con claridad. Estiró una mano y recolocó tras la oreja de un mechón rizado de pelo rubio rque se le había escapado. Su suavidad hizo que retuviera el aire.

—Tú… ¿Quieres marcharte? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Candy alzó la cabeza y se vio reflejada en sus ojos ardientes del color azul índigo . Las pupilas de Terry hablaban de deseo contenido. El mismo que ella le socavaba todos sus principios.

—No —músito apenas sin voz, doliendole los brazos por la necesidad de rodearle cuello con ellos, de pegarlo ella y besarlo hasta perder la cordura.

Terry, adivinando en ella el mismo apetito que le consumía, la tomó de los hombros para acercarla a él . Sus manos delinearon el rostro femenino, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las tersas mejillas, jugaron con las pecas del puente de su nariz. Era un hombre sin voluntad. Lentamente, queriendo darle tiempo para alejarse y rezando a la vez para que no lo hiciera, acercó su boca la suya. El contacto con esos labios jugosos y frescos le hizo temblar de pieza cabeza, igual que un muchacho en su primera cita. Ella le rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos y el beso se tornó codicioso y exigente. La estrechó contra su pecho sintiendo tanta necesidad por ella que tuvo deseos de llorar; abarco rostro entre sus manos para seguir saboreandola. Era tan dulce… Como al sediento al que acaban de regalar agua fresca, bebió sin control, notó que la sangre le burbujeaba escuchando sus gemidos. En vez de escapar de él, ella le instigaba, lo incitaba a seguir besándola. Le rodeaba con sus brazos y respondía al beso con toda su alma.

Con una insensatez de la que nunca hizo gala. Terry se negó a considerar las consecuencias de sus actos. Si alguien es los veía la reputación de Candy quedaría arruinada, pero notar la caricia de sus dedos en la nuca y la redondez de sus pechos aplastados contra su tórax, le impedían recapacitar. Ningún hombre que se considerara tal podría escapar de aquel canto de sirena, aunque lo arrastrar a la abismo. Deseaba a Candy y el resto del mundo no importaba. Quería besar cada trocito de su cuerpo, entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma,

Sintió las manos de Candy abriendo los botones de su camisa.

"Debía detenerla"

No lo hizo. No fue capaz. Los dientes de Candy mordisqueando su lado inferior le fascinaban. Sin permitir que ella separara sus labios de los suyos, la tomó en brazos y se acerco a la puerta para echar la llave. La apoyó en la madera y, como dos locos empezaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro.

La bata de Candy cayó al suelo con un siseo, ella tiró de la tela de la camisa desprendiendo varios botones que rodaron por todos lados y depositó un ligero beso en esa piel firme que tanto deseaba tocar.

Luego, con las palmas abiertas mientras los labios de Terry se unían a los suyos, acaricio sus pectorales, se deleitó con su tacto aterciopelado y pasó la yema del dedo corazón por encima de las tetillas masculinas, que se endurecieron.

Terry dejó de besar la un segundo para acabar de quitarse la camisa y dejarla colgando de la cintura de sus pantalones. La tomó en brazos y atravesó el despacho para dejarla tumbada en el sofá y puso su camisa abajo de ella, sentándose en el borde del mueble. Debajo de la bata ella llevaba un liviano camisón blanco, que le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Esa es la prenda más decente que haya visto nunca — le dijo con voz enronquecida por el deseo—, pero en tu cuerpo es erotismo puro.

Con paciencia, reprimiendo el loco deseo de poseerla, abrió la cinta que lo cerraba en el cuello. No se lo quito, se entretuvo en besar el montículo de uno de sus pechos humedeciendo la tela. Ella elevó la pelvis, dejo escapar un sollozo y Terry atrapó el pezón entre sus dientes. Dedicó igual trato al otro pecho, soplando sobre la tela mojada mientras sus manos perfilaban las caderas femeninas.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se estaba dejando llevar por las mil sensaciones que la boca masculina despertaban en ella. Los abrió de golpe anotar que el camisón resbalaba por los hombros dejando la expuesta a los ojos de Terry. Respiraba aceleradamente, tenía turbia la mirada, deseaba más que nada que la mirase así: como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Porque con él se sentía así: hermosa. Pero desearlo no evito que ante aquella mirada hambrienta se le encendieron las mejillase intento cubrirse.

Terry no se lo permitió: Sujeto sus muñecas, le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y beso su tierna carne sin la barrera de la tela.

—Terry...

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla y ella advirtió el oscuro en sus ojos; tan fascinantes e hipnóticos. Noto su miembro duro y palpante apoyado en su cadera apunto de pasar. la dejo sin respiración, transida de deseo. Lejos de sentirse avergonzada, una calma infinita la invadió.

Era lo que quería que e iba a conseguirlo. Aunque después todo acabara, aunque no pudiera tenerlo para siempre, era la dueña de ese glorioso momento. Amaba Terry y se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera él.

—Cuánto tiempo llevo soñando que pronuncies mi nombre así. Hermosa, con deseo. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Terry — repitió ella—. Quiero tocarte.

Él le soltó las muñecas y los brazos femeninos lo abrazaron de inmediato.

Fue ella la que buscó su boca, juego con sus labios, lo éxito aún más. Tenía hambre, lo quería todo y no le importaba lo que pasara luego. Terry paladeo los jugosos labios que se le ofrecían y después dejo respaldar los suyos por la delicada piel de la garganta femenina. Regresó a sus pechos. Mientras, las manos de ella se hundían en su cabello, dibujaban la anchura dura de sus hombros, moldeaban los músculos de su espalda y amasaban traviesas sus nalgas.

Con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz atando en corto tiempo el apetito que le pedía undirse en ella, Terry acabo de quitarle el camisón hasta dejarla desnuda por completo. Ella le emprendió con los botones del pantalón, pero sus dedos que temblaban, no acertaban a abrirlos.

—Quítatelos.

Terry se levantó, se libero de la prenda despojándose a la vez de los calzones y creyó morir al ver la golosa mirada de Candy fija en su miembro exitado. La muy tunanta sonrió y él se sintió de nuevo como un chiquillo sin experiencia de nuevo azulado, acaricio su garganta, los hombros, sus pechos, jugo con el hueco de su ombligo y mimo la seda de sus muslos, que se abrieron para él a la vez que volví a escuchar su nombre.

—Terry...

Un dedo invasor hizo envararse a la muchacha. Él la calmó con palabras hasta que la noto relajarse.

—¡Dios mío, Candy! Estás tan caliente y húmeda... Vas a acabar con migo. Pequeña.

Se tumbó sobre ella y la penetro despacito, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos tensos sin dejar de mirarla la cara; no quería perderse ni una de las sensaciones de placer que se reflejaban en sus ojos Verdes. Fulgurantes de deseo, y tal vez de un poquito de miedo.

—Todavía puedo detenerme —musitó —. Moriré si me lo pides, pero puedo detenerme, mi vida.

Candy lo rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que cayese sobre ella y le besó el mentón; raspaba, pero era terriblemente sensual y agradable.

—¿Deveras lo harías si te lo pidiera? —Había un atisbo de risa en su voz.

—Eres perversa.

—¿Lo harías? —insistió.

—Hasta pondría en tus manos una pistola para que me disparas, si es tu deseo, bruja.

Ella enarcó las cejas y se le escapó una sonrisa diabólica.

—Estudiaré lo de la pistola mañana. Ahora ni se te ocurra de tenerte... mi amor.

 _Continuará..._


	13. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 13

Capítulo 13.

Despertó en su propia cama, completamente desnuda y sin recordar cómo había llegado a ella. El camisón y la bata estaban doblados sobre la butaca; las cortinas, abiertas de par en par, permitían que la luz matinal se filtrará en el cuarto tiñéndolo de un tono dorado.

"Mi vida".

Terry lo había dicho varias veces y un instante antes de hacerla suya.

—Mi vida— repitió en voz alta para saborearlo y se echó a reír. Se desperezó estirando los brazos sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con la sábana, abandonándose al placer que suponía al revivir las imágenes eróticas de un Terry desnudo y excitado en sus brazos. Recordó cada segundo que paso junto a él, cada caricia y cada beso, la indiscutible sensación de estallar en llamas. Algunas de sus compañeras de internado le habían hablado de lo que podía sentir estando con un hombre pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan intenso, tan sorprendente y perturbador.

"Grite su nombre"

Notaba la piel sensible en los pechos y una ligera molestia y allí abajo, entre las piernas, donde él había hecho mil diabluras hasta llevarla al paroxismo. Le avergonzaba recordar que, él, mimándola había eliminado con su propia camisa los signos de su perdida virginidad, pero fue un gesto tan lleno de ternura que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. El arisco, engreído y orgulloso Duque de Maine, había sido un amante dulce y considerado.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse a su lado toda la noche, saciase de besarlo, volar junto a él a las estrellas mil veces… Pero en algún momento se quedó dormida y en la había dejado a salvó en su cuarto.

Si...

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse con el.

Sin embargo tenía que marcharse. La angustia le oprimió el pecho y sintió que se ahogaba. Le subió un sollozo a los labios que intento reprimir sin conseguirlo. No le importaba haberse entregado a él, Por mucho que eso significará que estaría arruinada socialmente, si llegaba a saberse. Por que no pensaba casarse nunca, seria una solterona, No lo haría salvo con Terry GrandChester. Y él era uno de los que no creía en el matrimonio. Desconocía lo que lo había vuelto tan inflexible en el amor, pero no sería ella la que lo obligará a nada. No quería tenerlo así y sabía que junto a él podría tener sexo pero no amor, preferiría convertirse en una solterona o en una paria antes que conseguirle a un matrimonio forzado que les haría desgraciados a ambos.

¡Tantas ilusiones!

Se secó las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas, irritada por haberse dejado llevar por sus quimeras imposibles. A punto estaba de levantarse cuando llamaron a la puerta y entro Charlotte con el ceño fruncido.

—Mary volverá a deshacer tu equipaje, habremos de posponer tu marcha hasta dentro de unos días. El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco, pero exigió mantener el gesto eratico, sin mostrar la alegría que le embargaba.

—¿Y eso?

—Sara ha puesto Hatfield Manor patas arriba. Está lleno de obreros, cambiando la tela de todas y cada una de las paredes de la mansión.

—Que contrariedad. —dijo- Aunque le entraron unas ganas enormes de echarse reír de pura felicidad y empezar a saltar como una loca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la anciana acercándose la cama al advertír su rostro sofocado.

—Creo que pillado un resfriado.

—Diré a Rachel que te prepare uno de sus remedios ahora mismo.

Para disimular, Candy hubo de quedarse en la cama un par de días. Representando el papel de enferma y tomando la pócima de la ama de llaves. Ocupó el tiempo leyendo y charlando con Mary. Cuando conseguía arrancarle una palabra; desde el incidente de la joya se mostraba muy reservada. Lo que más sintió fue no volver a ver a Terry. Cuando Charlotte encontró adecuado que se levantara viendo que ni la tos ni la fiebre hacían acto de presencia, lo primero que hizo fue buscarle. Pero terminó por enterarse que no estaba en la casa.

Tras su primer encuentro Terry había acudido a su cuarto las dos noches siguientes. No hablaban, sólo caían uno en brazos del otro y hacían el amor entre risas discretas y silencios. Siempre antes de amanecer, mientras ella dormía saciada de sus caricias, él se escabullía del hecho para ir a su propio dormitorio.

Salvo la última noche. Candy recordaba

Un sollozo hizo que abriera los ojos. A sulado, Terry giraba la cabeza a uno y otro lado, repetía con insistencia "no" parecía que intentaba escapar de algo. Encendío un par de velas del candelabro, le abrazó, la acaricio el rostro, le susurró quedo al oído para arrancarle del sueño y él despertó con un apagado grito en los labios.

—Tenías una pesadilla

Terry abandonó la cama cubrió su desnudes con la bata, se acerco a la ventana y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal buscando calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Candy se levantó también para acercarse a él y lo abrazarlo por la espalda. Noto que Terry se estremecía.

—Sólo ha sido un mal sueño vuelve la cama.

Terry se volvió para estrecharla en sus brazos, con tanta fuerza de desesperación que la asustó. Enlanzándole por la cintura, le hizo regresar al lecho.

-Todo ha pasado —le dijo otras arroparla de nuevo como una criatura. Pero el negó en silencio y volvió a echarla contra su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres contármelo? los temores nocturnos son menos terribles si se comparten.

—Es ella, Candy. Siempre ella. He tratado de pasar página, pero vuelve una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… No puedo.

—¿Quién vuelve Terry? ¿Quién te inquieta en tus sueños?

—Olvídalo.

—Por favor…

En la miro durante un momento y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de capitulación. Llevaba años soportando el dolor a solas, sin contarle a nadie, y necesitaba liberarse. compartirlo con otra persona.

—Mi madre.

Candy se pegó a Terry y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho dónde escuchó los furiosos latidos de su corazón preguntándose que podía ser.

—Mi padre tardó mucho en volverse a casarse. Desde la muerte de su primera esposa, le fue muy difícil volver a enamorarse. Pero el destino puso ante él a una mujer joven casi una niña. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella, se casaron un mes después. Desde el primer momento ella le dejó patente que le aborrecía. Pero mi padre creía que llegaría a amarlo con el tiempo, le dió todo cuánto se puede desear, sin embargo, mi madre se limito a despreciarlo haciéndole de menos con otros hombres. Después de mi nacimiento acrecentó su inquina hacia él hombre con quién le habían obligado a casarse.

—Terry no hace falta que me...

—Yo sólo quería que me amará Candy

—. Siguió diciendo sin escucharla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar como perdido en los recuerdos. —Hacía todo cuanto ella quería, le seguía como un perro faldero, arrancaba flores de jardín para dejarlas sobre su almohada, pero cada vez que me miraba, miraba mi padre y recibía castigos injustos.

—¡¿Castigos?!

—Cualquier cosa que yo hacía significaba un castigo. Hubiera dado todo lo que fuera por sentir su abrazo, por una palabra amable, por un beso, una caricia, pero después con el tiempo deje de buscar su amor.

A Candy se le hacía el alma pedazos escuchándole.

—Su amante desquició a mi padre. Contrató un hombre para seguirla y una noche mientras él y yo hablábamos le llegó la nota, había quedado en encontrarse con aquel hombre. No quise dejarlo ir solo, porque temía lo peor.

—¿Los encontraste juntos?

—Él no había llegado. Mi madre pensando que era su cita, nos recibió ataviada con un _negligé_ trasparente y el cabello suelto parecía una buscona—aseguro con rabia—.¿Crees que se asombro al vernos? ¿Qué trato de justificarte ante Nosotros? Todo lo contrario nos miro con desprecio y comenzó a gritarnos, a decirle a mi padre cuánto asco le daba, a decirme el odio que me tenía, a reírse en nuestra cara de la cantidad de hombres que habían pasado por su cama asegurando sin vergüenza alguna que aparecerían muchos más y que además tenían pensado fugarse con su amante.

—¡Dios!

—Mi padre se volvió loco y fue hacia ella y ella trato de apartarse con tan mala fortuna que pisó mal, cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la coqueta murió en el acto

—¡Oh, Terry! Lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho.

—Mi padre no reaccionaba, sólo la abrazaba lloraba y hablaba con ella como si aún pudiera escuchar sus súplicas para que no le abandonase.

—Mi padre se quitó la vida una semana después de enterrarla.

A Candy las lágrimas le empezaron a caer por la mejillas, tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió una lástima infinita por él. No quiso ni plantearse en como actuaría en un caso similar. Terry había echado sobre sus hombros aquella pesada carga que le había marcado desde entonces. Sin saber cómo recomponer el corazón del hombre al que amaba hecho añicos por la culpa. No encontró otro modo de hacerle ver que estaba a su lado más que besándolo. Terry profundizó el beso como si se tratara de una absolución la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a hacerle el amor para olvidar.

Desde esa noche, fue como si Terry quisiera escapar de ella. Como si se avergonzara de haber compartido su secreto y llevaba varios días rehuyendola. Por eso aquella tarde, echándole de menos y cansada de jugar con el gato y el ratón, fue en su busca. No lo encontró y su mal humor se acentúo yendo entonces hablar con Bernardo para interrogarle.

Si Terry piensa que puede tratarme como un objeto más de la casa está muy confundido -se dijo en voz alta para darse valor.

Estaba dispuesta a montar guardia en la puerta hasta que apareciera. Tenían que hablar, lo quisiera él o no. Iba a dejarle Claro que no contaría su secreto a nadie y que tampoco quería nada de él; no tendría que reparar su honor y lo sucedido hacia años quedaría salgo con ella, pero no conseguiría que la hiciera a un lado.

—¿Sabe cuándo regresa grandchester?

—Lo ignoró, señorita.

—Por favor avísame cuando vuelva, es importante

Candy entró en la biblioteca. Pasó las manos por la mesa, por el libro a medio de leer que él dejase sobre ella, por los brazos del sillón que solía ocupar. Tocar sus cosas siempre hacía que se sintiera más cerca del hombre del que se había enamorado.

No buscaba nada en específico, pero le llamó la atención el lomo del color esmeralda con letras doradas en relive de un libro casi oculto en la tercera estancia arrimo la escalerilla subió y se hizo con el. El título era extraño _Vãtsyãyana Kãma sutra._ Tomó posesión del sofá abrió el libro y pasó las hojas para ver de qué se trataba. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas, tuvo un acceso de tos. Lo cerró de inmediato y lo soltó como si quemara.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó con un calor sofocante en rostro. Miró el volumen con cierto reparo. ¿Realmente había visto eso. O lo creía? No estaba muy segura, igual y era todo fruto de su imaginación. Porque quién iban a dibujar escenas como esas en un libro así. Tenía por fuerza que estar prohibido ¿o no? Sí por supuesto que se trataba de un libro prohibido y por tanto adquirido por un hombre al que las normas le importa un pimiento; el Duque. Terry GrandChester.

Lo malo era que ella tampoco le importaba saltarse las reglas; había seducido nada menos que a su tutor. Con reticencia, volvió a hacerse con el ejemplar.

"No puede tener nada de malo echar un vistazo"

Incapaz de entender el texto escrito en sanscristo, dedicó toda su atención a los dibujos. En cada uno descubría algo inaudito. ¿Realmente se podía hacer el amor en aquellas posturas? Todos los dibujos eran hermosos, de vivos colores, repletos de sensualidad y tan eróticos que empezó a sentirse excitada al verse reflejada en alguna de las posiciones. Tan abstraída estaba que no escuchó abrirse la puerta.

Terry olvidó todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones al verla sentada en el sofá, concentrada por completo. en la lectura. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas habían adquirido el color de los melocotones maduros. El cabello, recogido en una sencilla trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, le hizo recordar su maravilloso tacto.

"No me importaría verte así cada día de mi vida"

Con sigilio para poder disfrutar de aquella imagen casi celestial. Se acercó por detrás, Candy olía violetas, su perfume favorito. Se inclinó hacia ella y cerró los ojos para extasiarse con ese aroma. Así era como quería que olieran sus sábanas cada noche. Es lo que deseaba percibir cada mañana. Candy había conseguido hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas; llevaba varias noches sin despertarse bañado en sudor, con el corazón agitado y el peso de la culpa en el alma. Declararle a ella sus fantasmas lo había liberado. No lo buscó, ni ni siquiera lo quiso pero estaba enamorado de aquella discola y rebelde mujer. Candy lo había seducido con sus ojos verdes, con su sonrisa traviesa, con sus censuras, su constante oposición su valentía y Su comprensión. No le recriminó su proceder de antaño, sólo le amo con pasión hasta el amanecer, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Era un ser puro, capaz de arriesgar su integridad en favor de otros. Charlotte la mimaba, el servicio la adoraba y él no podía más que pensar en volver a tenerla, en disfrutar de un futuro a su lado.

"No es como ella"

—¡Qué barbaridad!

La exclamación de la muchacha le despertó de su ensoñación y miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué era lo que le sombraba tanto. Bislzqueó al entrecortarse cara a cara con el dibujo de una pareja de amantes en una pose bastante perturbadora. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro y le arrebató el libro.

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola, un capítulo corto lo sé, pero os prometo recompensarlos (a), en el siguiente._

 _Capítulo. Saludos y Buenas Noches... gracias por seguir la historia..._


	14. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 14

_Capítulo 14._

—¡Qué barbaridad!

La exclamación de la muchacha le despertó de su ensoñación y miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué era lo que le asombraba tanto.

Bizqueó al encontrarse cara a cara con el dibujo de una pareja de amantes en una pose bastante perturbadora. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y le arrebató el libro.

Candy, que se creía solá, dejó escapar un grito de alarma y se volvió. Al verle allí, sin embargo, su mal humor y sus temores se esfumaron, hasta olvidó que quería hablar con él por haberla marginado.

—¡¿Puede saberse qué demonios haces con esto?! No es una lectura decente.

A ella se le atascaron las palabras. Terry acababa de pillarla con las manos en la masa y no encontraba el modo de explicarse al verle tan alterado y casi ofendido por haber estado mirando ese intrigante y bochornoso libro.

"¡Será bribón! El ejemplar es suyo y se hace el puritano".

—Me has asustado y ese libro estaba en una de las estanterías. Se me dijo que podía usar la biblioteca y, que yo recuerde nadie me ha dado una lista de los que no deba tocar.

—Pues este libro está en uno de ellos

—¿Porque?

—Porque no es adecuado.

—¿Para ti o para mí? Porque digo yo que sí lo compraste sería por algo, no sólo por la exquisita encuadernación..

—Venía con un lote que adquirí en Francia hace unos años.

—¿Es el de dónde has aprendido a hacer el amor a una mujer? Un par de posturas me han resultado familiares, Otra sin embargo... aún no.

Terry se quedó en blanco. Candy lo miraba muy seria, pero tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Se había colocado de rodillas en el sofá y apoyaba a los codos en el respaldo. Parecía una alumna deseosa de aprender. La tela de los ceñidos pantalones oprimiendo de su repentina erección empezó a ser un suplicio. Candy esperaba una respuesta ¿pero que podía contestar a una pregunta tan directa y llena de insinuaciones?. Carraspeo para evitar echarse a reír, fue hacía las estanterías, retiró un un par de ejemplares de la primera y oculto el libro detrás de los otros. —Una dama no habla de ciertas cosas.

—Estoy harta de que esa frase la usen los hombres con frecuencia. Una dama no habla de esto. Una dama no habla de lo otro... Hay mujeres que no quieren aprender pero a mí siempre me gustó sacar buena nota en el internado.

—Candy...

La vio levantarse e ir hacia él pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios. Al sentir las manos femeninas en su pecho cerró los ojos.

—Te he echado de menos estos días. Terry ¿dónde has estado?

El gesto de Terry se volvió grave

—Recabando información, sobre el sujeto que entró en la casa y te atacó; el hombre de la cara marcada.

—¡Ah! —se quedó repentinamente desconcertada y se separó de él.

— ¿Que has podido averiguar?

—Poca cosa. Ese desgraciado era un sicario y sicarios hay muchos, pero lo encontraré. Se acercó, rodeo su talle con un brazo, la pegó a él y la besó con deleite, hasta que notó que a ella le fallaban las rodillas.

—Terry...

—Así que a mí aventajada pupila le gusta aprender un par de posturas más.

Candy se echó a reír juguetona y feliz metió su dedo índice entre los labios masculinos y Terry lo succionó provocándole un escalofrío de placer.

—Todas.

—Candy lo que estamos haciendo Podría tener consecuencias.

—No soy boba sé a lo que te refieres, también Sé que existen maneras de que no las haya, y por eso utilizas esas "cosas" cuando vienes a mi cama —dijo refiriéndose a los condones.

—Ya.

Ella lo dejaba perplejo. A un hombre como él. Con su andadura. A idiota que se le había pasado utilizar protección la primera vez en la biblioteca, A él que tampoco había usado nada cuando se unieron después de su pesadilla. A esas alturas Candy podría estar embarazada, y el pensamiento hizo que fluyera por su cuerpo una sensación de miedo y a la vez de felicidad.

¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuando esta mujer ha pasado a ser algo tan importante en mi vida?. ¿Como he podido olvidar qué es mi pupila? —, se pregunto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Le abrumaba que ella lo mirará de aquella forma, como si fuera todo su mundo. Porque se encontraba indefenso ante aquel sentimiento de Posesión y cariño. Qué poco a poco había ido arraigado hacía ella. Lo desconcertaba. En lugar de sonreírme y bromear conmigo, debería descerrajarme un tiro. Tenía que haber cuidado de tu honor. Pero te he seducido. Debía haberte buscado un esposo, pero te he malogrado para otro hombre. ¿Y si estás en cinta con sentiré que mi hijo se ha creado por otro?—se flageló.

Candy hacía que se le nublara la razón, no tenía fuerzas para resistir, le era incapaz de mirarla y no desearla.

¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Estoy perdido!! admitió.

¿Qué pasa Terry? —pregunto al verle tan callado.

Pasa que mi enamorado de ti, pasa que no te imagino junto a otro hombre, que no admito que pueda perderte, qué te quiero en mi vida, y que si hay un niño en camino deseo cuidarlo y cuidarte, pasa amor, que me has vencido con tus sonrisas, tus ojos, tus cabezoneria, y tu cariño.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó con Frenesí. Y besándola se dio cuenta de que sí, de que a pesar de haber estado años decidiéndose que no creía en el amor, y que no se dejaría atrapar por una mujer, estaba completo y felizmente atrapado. De una forma u otra conseguiría que ella lo aceptará. Si estaba en estado, tendría en su mano un argumento poderoso para hacerla su esposa, porque eso era lo que quería más que nada, que Candy fuera suya para siempre. Deseaba volver a hacerle el amor, y perderse en ella. Pero no debería en ese instante. Se prometió no volverla a tocar hasta que lo aceptará como marido y luciera un anillo en el dedo. La besó con más ardor, hasta escucharla gemir en su boca y luego se separó de ella.

—Tengo que salir —le dijo yendo hacia la puerta—. Hablaremos de lo que has visto en ese libro en otro momento.

—¡¡Terry!! — protestó ella viéndole escabullirse—. ¿Terry? ¡Serás cobarde!.

El pequeño reloj que sostenía la cola de un delfín de bronce dio las once; dejaba correr los minutos con una lentitud pasmosa que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Claro que estaba perturbada, no dejaba de darle vueltas a su descarado modo de comportarse frente a Terry, y no hacía más que imaginar lo que pensaría de ella. Aunque, en realidad la culpa era de él y sólo de él por tener el condenado libro y anular su sentido común cuando la miraba. Media hora después seguía sin poder dormirse y el cargante tic tac del reloj a cabo por alterarla. Se levantó de la cama. Tomo la bata, se calzó las zapatillas y salió del cuarto; necesitaba tomar algo caliente o se pasaría la noche en vela. Freno en seco al ver que salia una luz del despacho de Terry. No era inusual que él se quedará hasta altas horas revisando los documentos que enviaba a su administrador, pero sí escucharle blasfemar en voz alta. estaba apunto de aplicar los nudillos a la madera cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par; ahogó un grito y retrocedió, aunque no pude evitar que la imponente figura del Duque la acorralar al salir.

—¿Candy? —la sujeto por los hombros evitando que se fuera al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios haces en medio de la oscuridad?

—Iba a la cocina, no puedo dormir. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada en absoluto.

—Te he oído maldecir.

—Vuelve a la cama, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.

Pasó a su lado como un vendaval y ella no reaccionó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta de la calle. ¿A dónde iba aquellas horas de la noche y con ese mal humor?. Nunca explicaba nada siempre esperaba que todo el mundo aceptará su palabra, Como si fueran ley. Si hubiera un premio nacional para hombres irritantes, Terry llevaría el trofeo. Lo mandó mentalmente al cuerno y entró al despacho, él ni se había molestado en Apagar las velas y era peligroso de dejarlas prendidas. Le llamó la atención un papel arrugado sobre la mesa. Aquella cuartilla podría ser el motivo de su impetuosa salida. Así que no sintió culpa alguna por echarle un vistazo pero se le fue el color de la cara a leer el contenido.

"Sé dónde se esconde el tipo al que busca. Si le interesa, traiga cien mil libras esta noche a la taberna escocés. Yo lo reconoceré".

Sabía dónde estaba aquel garito. Paso frente en una de las nada tranquilizadoras salidas con Mila y se acordaba porque tenía el mismo nombre que una de las tabernas del Culross; en esa pequeña ciudad pasó unos de sus mejores veranos, cuando era pequeña, entre sus callejuelas del siglo XVI, donde la extracción de carbón y de sal. convirtieron la aldea varada en el tiempo de una población próspera.

¿Al tipo? ¿A que sujeto se refería la nota y quien se la había enviado? ¿Podría tratarse del hombre de la cara marcada?—tenía que ser eso no cabe otra posibilidad porque Terry dijo que seguían buscando a ladrón y, al parecer, alguien acaba de encontrarlo. Respiro hondo no toqué una corriente de tranquilidad la embargaba al saber que lo habían localizado… Pero sólo fue un segundo luego el miedo la dejó bloqueada al pensar que te Terry iba a meterse de cabeza en aquellas infectadas calles.

"No seas tonta, sabe lo que hace. Conoce el barrio, ni siquiera le dan la dirección de la taberna, de modo que sabe dónde está". Ese pensamiento, de todos modos, no la tranquilizo. Si a él le pasaba algo por buscar al hombre que la había atacado, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Le dolía la cabeza del costado derecho.

Sentado en el suelo húmedo de aquel almacén que apestaba a pescado, repleto de barriles, fardos y aparejos marinos, con las manos atadas en la espalda, se preguntaba por enésima vez desde que despertará, que buscaban los que le encerraron allí. Lo único que tenía claro es haber caído en una trampa como un estúpido. No era la primera vez que acudía al escocés; se trataba de un tugurio situado en la calle relativamente ancha, cerca de los muelles, que tenía una puerta trasera lo que convertía en el sitio idóneo en caso de tener que salir con cierta premura.

Penetraba la luz de la luna por la Mugrienta claraboya del techo, único tragaluz de la nave puesto que las ventanas estaban clausuradas de madera. Al notar el frío, cayó en cuenta de que no tenía susu capa y supuso que sus asaltantes se la habían quedado. Maldiciendo su mala suerte se recostó contra la columna ahogando un gemido de dolor y recapacitó acerca de lo sucedido, por si encontraba una explicación a su captura.

Tras dejar el carruaje a un buen recaudo al cuidado de Jeff y Jack dos jóvenes ladronzuelos conocidos, se había encaminado hacia la taberna llevaba un arma y las libras que le pidieron, por lo que anduvo poniendo ojos en cada rincón y cada esquina. Divisaba ya la puerta de la cantina, cuando vio en un rincón a un sujeto que parecía estar herido. Acercarse para proporcionarle Socorro le supuso encontrarse con el cañón de una pistola apuntando la en la cara y acto seguido dos hombres cayeron sobre él golpeándole y haciéndose con su pistola.

De poco le sirvió conseguir arrebatar el arma al primero de sus rivales y sacudir le con ganas rompiéndole el tabique nasal de un derechazo; los otros dos arremetieron contra él al mismo tiempo. Las consecuencias de la corta pelea era un martilleo incesante en la cabeza y una herida de arma blanca en el costado que empapaba sus ropas y le estaba debilitando a marchas forzadas. Le irritaba haberse dejado engañar, pero si se fallaba había que correr con las consecuencias.

De todos modos, sus atacantes no buscaban robarle; de ser así no conservaría ni los calzones y en ese momento estaría tirado en cualquier callejón, probablemente con el cuello cortado. Así que era otro el motivo del secuestro.

Antes nunca se hubiera descuidado, pero la impaciencia por ponerle las manos encima el individuo que llevaba días buscando, le hizo actuar como un irresponsable y lo estaba pagando caro.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le puso en alerta. Levantando sobre su cabeza un candil, entró un sujeto bajo de hombros anchos y voluminoso vientre que vestía ropas desgastadas... salvo la capa, que no era otra que la suya debido a la diferencia de estatura le estaba demasiado larga.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Él otro se limito a dejar el candil en el suelo y ponerle en los labios la botella, que llevaba en la otra mano.

Terry bebió con mesura; era vino de malísima calidad, pero le ayudó a recuperarse un poco y a calmar la sed. Luego en un estúpido acto de rebeldía, levantó la pierna para atacarlo; no le alcanzó, pero si a la botella que se estrelló contra el suelo. A modo de respuesta el Bandido lanzó una patada en el costado que le hizo gritar y casi desmayarse.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó sin apenas resuello—. ¿Dinero? Tampoco aquella vez obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mueca sarcástica por parte del fulano antes de volver a dejarle a solas. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse aumentó la rabia de Terry, qué tironeo con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda que lo maniataba, aunque lo único que consiguió fue despellejarse las muñecas y sumar un dolor más a los que ya le atormentaban.

Candy dio otra vuelta más en la cama convertida en esas horas un revoltijo de sábanas mantas .

Le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó para alcanzar el vaso de leche que tenía sobre la mesita, bebió un poco, aunque ya estaba fría se arropó de nuevo los ojos se le fueron al brillo centellante de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas imantas le era imposible conciliar el sueño se incorporó para alcanzar el vaso de leche que tenía sobre la mesita bebió un poco aunque ya estaba fría, y se arropó de nuevo. Los ojos se le fueron al brillo centellante de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas e incidía sobre la alfombra.

Estaba quedándose por fin dormida cuando una mano áspera le cubrió la boca y una rodilla se clavó a su estómago inmovilizandola.

Presa del pánico, se retorció como una loca y quiso alcanzar los ojos de su agresor con las uñas, pero al sentir el filo de un cuchillo en su garganta Se quedó paralizada.

—No me gustaría tener que cortarte el cuello, preciosa, de modo que quedate quietecita sin hacer ruido. Candy no puso más resistencia y se obligó a pensar con celeridad ¿por donde había entrado a que el malhechor? desde la anterior intromisión Bernardo se encargaba de revisar una a una, puertas y ventanas forzadas a estás con dobles cerrojos instalarándos al día siguiente.

—Voy a retirar la mano -aviso él—. Pero si se te ocurre gritar será lo último que hagas ¿has comprendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Nada más verse libre le insulto con la palabra de y insulto lo único que consiguió fue ganándose una bofetada que lanzó su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Ahogo un grito y trató de distinguir el rostro de sujeto en la premura del cuarto.

—Escucha con atención, señorita listilla; tenemos a Duque de Maine. —Candy abrió los ojos como platos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda —

—Tienes Hasta mañana a las doce de la noche para entregar la Esmeralda a cambio de su vida. Un hombre estará esperándote en los muelles; junto a una nave llamada Dolphin.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que tienes al Duque y que sigue vivo?

—No puedes.

Candy pensó con toda la rapidez que el pánico le permitía.

—Puede que alguien sospeché si voy mañana al banco y retiro la Joya.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, busca el modo de que no lo hagan porque si te siguen. GrandChester morirá, si no te presentas con esa esmeralda mañana por la noche. Terry morirá, si pides ayuda el Duque morirá. Te queda claro.

—Se repite usted demasiado.

—Tienes más agallas que muchos hombres, como me dijeron—

río el tipejo—. Recuerda mañana a las doce de la noche. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Un instante después se cerraba la puerta que no había oído a abrirse antes y se encontraba sola.

Al ver el miedo en los ojos de la señora Woods, Candy supo que no había tomado la decisión correcta. Lo mejor hubiera sido pedir ayuda a Mila, pero conociendo a su amiga se había empeñado en burlar su arresto domicilario en el que se encontraba gracias a su tutor. Arrastrarla sería incrementar su castigo o algo peor. No, no quería meterla en aquello y que tuviera más problemas, por eso decidió que su dama de compañía, en la que confiaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada, era la más apropiada para ayudarla. Sin embargo ahora lo lamentaba porque la señora Woods, no disimulaba que estaba aterrada y no cesaba de retorcerse las manos.

Le había pedido que le consiguiera un Featón de alquilerpara aquella noche, pero tras su resistencia a hacerlo sin entender que pretendía huvo que contarle la desagradable visita a su cuarto.

—Olvídelo, por favor. Solo le ruego que mantenga en secreto cuánto le he contado porque la vida del Duque pende de un hilo.

La señora Woods no hacía más que mover la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si no terminará de entender. Luego sus ojos, agrandados artificialmente tras los cristales de sus gafas, quedaron fijos en la muchacha.

—No puedo callar sobre lo que me ha contado. —dijo al cabo de un minuto.

—Por favor.

—Tiene usted que hablar con la policía o con su excelencia; Ella sabrá que hacer.

—No es posible. Las órdenes que me dieron fueron muy concisas y si alguien se entera lo mataran.

—¡Pero no puede ir sola a donde quiera que le hayan dicho, por todos los santos! Se alteró la mujer—. Y mucho menos pedirme que haga como si nada pasase.

—Por favor, necesito que me guarde el secreto.

La señora Woods quedó callada durante un momento y después suspiro dándose por vencida.

—De manera que necesitaremos un medio de transporte.

—¿Perdón?

— No estará imaginando que voy a dejarla ir sola a meterse en la boca de lobo, ¿verdad?

— No quiero que...

—Baje la voz por el amor de Dios —rogó mirando hacia la muchacha dl servicio que trajinaba en el pasillo sacando brillo en los suelos-. Acaba de decirme que la vida de mi loro está en peligro, que debe entregar algo a cambio de su liberación, y que necesita un vehículo para esta noche. ¿Pretende que le consiga ese carruaje y me quedé aquí tan tranquila esperando a ver si los dos regresan o he de leer su deceso en el periódico?

Candy miró a la mujer que había llegado a ser su amiga, con una mezcla de adoración y espanto. Para hacer una dama de apariencia sosegada, después de su primer impacto de asombro y miedo estaba actuando con un valor admirable; otra hubiera montado el escándalo y se hubiese desmayado por la impresión.

— Debo ir sola, usted sólo consígame el faetón.

—¿Sabe conducir uno?

—Me las apañaré. —Dudó, podría cabalgar como el mejor de Los Jinetes, pero nunca antes había conducido caballos enganchados en un carruaje, yo sé cómo hacerlo.

—Si no voy sola matarán a Terry. —No pudo reprimir un sollozo.

— Lo ama ¿no es cierto?

—Con todo mi corazón.

La sonrisa de la señora Woods le resto años a su severo rostro. Tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y le dio unas palmaditas de Consuelo

—No se preocupe, todo saldra bien si tenemos cuidado.

—No puedo permitir que se arriesgue

—insistió la joven.

— No puede impedirlo, sé lo que es estar enamorada y lo que es perder al ser amado. No consentiré que usted pase por lo que yo pase. Si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Perdone si soy indiscreta pero... ¿qué es lo que quieren a cambio de liberar al Duque?

—La esmeralda.

Aquella mañana, la señora Woods y ella se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad y antes de ir al banco visitaron un par de librerías en una de las cuales adquirieron un ejemplar forrado en piel de _Coriolano,_ una de las tragedias escritas por Shakespeare, lo mismo hubiera podido comprar cualquier otro. Se trataba de hacer tiempo para no volverse loca, para no imaginar a Terry en poder de unos fascinerosos que podrían estar maltratándolo, pensar que podía volver a ver a Terry le provocaba una congoja que la ahogaba. Lo amaba. Haría lo que fuera necesario para volver a ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz.

Uno de los tres ocupantes del coche dejó escapar una sonora carcajada al escuchar el comentario del más joven. Hecho mano ya picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a bajar, cuando un movimiento en el calle llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor lo que sucedía bajo la tenue luz de la farola de gas.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—Shhhhh.

—¿Qué demonios estás mirando? Nos está esperando. Y ya llegamos tarde.

—Fijaos en eso —señaló con el mentón —¿A vosotros que os parece que están haciendo?

—¿Son ladrones?

—Ladronas en todo caso.

—¿Salen o entran?

—Diría yo que salen.

—Deberíamos detenerlas.

—Detener a la pupila de tu tío, a ti te falta un tornillo chico esa muchacha es capaz de decerrajarnos un tiró si lo intentamos.

—¿Como sabes que es...? ¡Oh, oh!

\--Sin duda lo es confirmo él otro cuando la luz indicó la cabeza de una de las intrusas-, ese color de cabello es inconfundible, juraría que su compinche no es otra que su dama de compañía.

—¿Por qué puñetas están saltando por la ventana?

—Para que nadie se entere de que salen de casa estas horas—. Ironizó Rowland amigo de Abel.

—¡Espero que no quieran ir de nuevo a Whitechapel!

—¡¡Joder!! — blasfemo, Abel—. A estas horas de la noche. Están locas si lo intentan. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Seguirlas desde luego.

—Tenemos una cita con Terry.

—Al diablo con la cita esto es mucho más divertido.

 _Continuará..._


	15. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 15

Capítulo 15.

—Ese color de cabello es inconfundible. Y juraría que su compinche no es otra que su dama de compañía, la señora Woods.

—¿Por qué puñetas están saltando por la ventana?

—Para que nadie se entere de que salen de casa a estas horas —ironizó— Rowland—. Espero que no quiera ir de nuevo a Whitechapel.

—¡Joder!— blasfemo Abel—. Están locas si lo intentan. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Seguirlas, Desde luego.

—Tenemos una cita con Terry.

—Al diablo con la cita, esto es mucho más divertido.

Ajenas a estar siendo observadas por tres individuos del carruaje estacionado al otro lado de la calle, Candy ayudó a la señora Woods. Cerraron la ventana y después, medio agachadas, echaron a correr hacia el faetón. A los pocos segundos, el carruaje enfilaba la calle pasando a una escasa distancia de los curiosos, con la señora Woods a las bridas.

Los tres hombres se quedaron sin palabra,

—James sígalas a distancia. Y apague las luces —le pidió el dueño del carro a su cochero.

—Por mucho que nos parezca entretenido seguirlas, si le pasa algo a esa chica mi primo nos rebana el cuello; aunque se resiste a verlo, está enamorado como un pollino de ella —rezongó Abel.

Empezaron a cambiar de parecer respecto a que aquella excursión iba a ser interesante, cuando el faetón enfilo en camino hacia los muelles internándose ya por las estrechas callejuelas.

El tiempo se les hizo eterno y el viaje no auguraba nada bueno. Minutos después. El cochero sofrenó a los animales viendo el carruaje de ellas cuando se paraba. Distinguieron a Candy hablando con un sujeto y se les dispararon las alarmas.

Abel saltó de la cabina en cuanto el faetón inicio de nuevo la marcha, y agarró al individuo con el que habían hablado por la solapas de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué te han preguntado?

El otro Hipo, le miró sin verle porque estaba borracho como una cuba y se encogió de hombros.

—Las señoras buscan delfines.

Abel, lo solto y el tipo se alejó haciendo eses.

—-¿Delfines? ¿Puede tratarse de Dolphyn?— les pregunto a los otros—. Atraco hace tres semanas y se hace a la mar, al amanecer.

—¿Insinúas que están intentando subir a ese barco?

—¡Y yo que mierda se! Solo busco sentido a todo esto. Vámonos o las perderemos —les apuro antes de volver a subir a la cabina a toda prisa.

Doblaron por la misma calleja que lo hiciera el faetón... sólo para encontrar el carruaje abandonado poco más allá. De las dos mujeres no había ni rastro

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde se han metido esas dementes?

Rowland se apeó y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Se encontraban en una zona decierta, con almacenes a uno y otro lado, no se veía una alma y ellas podían haber entrado en cualquiera de aquellas naves.

—Esto me huele a chamusquina protesto Sherman amigo de Terry y de Abel, mientras ponía todo su empeño en escuchar algo que pudiera darles una pista de por donde se habían ido—. ¿Vais armados?

—Siempre —repuso Abel.

—Una Remington —contestó Jason.

Para colmo de males, comenzó a caer una fina llovizna.

—Esto se pone cada vez más feo.

—Muy feo. Los tres eran hombres de acción; tenían el mismo porcentaje de aventureros más que de canallas, de modo que se pusieron el movimiento.

—Quédate junto al coche, James. Nosotros, dividámonos. Si alguno ve algo, que silbe.

Había querido alcanzar con el pie un trozo de cristal de la botella rota, con el que intentaba cortar las ligaduras. Estaba destrozándose las muñecas, pero Cualquier suplicio era bienvenido si ello le llevaba a soltarse. Fuera como fuese tenía que hacerlo porque Candy estaba en peligro. Le creyeron desmayado, cuando volvieron a ver cómo estaba, y le costó un esfuerzo sobre humano permanecer en silencio mientras escuchaba a dos de sus captores hablar sobre lo que harían cuando ella acudiese. Por qué Candy había accedido a entregar la joya a cambio de su vida, la muy loca. La amaba, así de sencillo. Por eso le aterraba que Candy fuera arriesgar su integridad por él; era tan obstinada y valiente como para hacerlo. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido a que el miedo, nunca el pánico le causó un dolor físico como el que en esos momentos padecía. No le importaba morir, pero perderla lo trastornaba por completo.

—Un poco más, chico. Un poco más —se dijo, dándose ánimos para acabar de cortar la cuerda.

Notaba que la soga se iba aflojando, pero estaba mareado por la paliza recibida y la herida del costado; empezaba a nublársele la visión. Tiró con furia y el dolor se hizo insoportable hasta el punto de caer de nuevo en el pozo oscuro del desmayo.

Ni Candy ni su dama de compañía, la señora Woods, se resistieron a que el sujeto, que no había dejado de apuntar las con una pistola, las empujó para que entraran en el almacén. La muchacha distinguió de inmediato a Terry, que parecía estar inconsciente. El corazón le instó a ir hacia él, pero resistió el imperioso deseo, apretó los puños contra los costados y juro que arrancaría los ojos a los que le hubieran maltratado. Tras el hombre que las amenazaba entraron tres más. A Candy no le extrañó encontrarse entonces cara a cara con el individuo de quien ya sospechaba. Sin embargo, a él si pareció alterable que estuviera acompañada por su dama de compañía.

—Debía venir sola.

—Nunca he sabido conducir un carruaje. señor Andrew, Y no era cuestión de venir andando —contestó mostrando una seriedad que no tenía.

Andrew torció el gesto y estiró la mano.

—La Esmeralda.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? si voy a dársela al menos explíquemelo.

—No tengo inconveniente; sólo hay dos piedras como esas en el mundo y yo poseo una y pretendo destruir la suya en cuanto esté en mi mano. Por separado valen una fortuna., Una sola, triplica su valor.

Usted no debería estar metida en este embrollo, pero su tío fue un estúpido al no querer entregármela. No esperaba que le diera un ataque al corazón mientras le interrogaba.

—¡Que usted...! —La furia obligó a Candy avanzar hacia su enemigo aunque se lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. Debía conservar la calma—. Ahora recuerdo donde nos habíamos visto antes: usted montaba en un carruaje cuando yo llegaba a la casa de mi tío.

—Es posible. Y extraño en mi no haberme fijado en una preciosidad como usted.

—¿Fueron también sus esbirros quién es registraron mi casa en Escocia?

—Un esfuerzo perdido —asintió—, puesto que la joya ya estaba aquí en su poder. Tomas White fue muy avispado al quedarse con ella, como pago a una partida de naipes, cuando yo estaba apunto de conseguirla. Y bastante astuto, debo admitirlo, al no incluirla en el testamento, haciéndome pensar que la tenía escondida en alguna parte de la casa.

—A mi tío no le gustaban las cartas.

—Eso cree—preguntó con ironía—. Me parece que no lo conocía demasiado bien, encanto. Pero dejémonos de explicaciones y deme la Esmeralda de una vez.

—Primero, libérelo — exigió señalando a Terry con la barbilla.

Andrew a chico los ojos y el músculo se tensó en su mandíbula. Era un rufián, sí, la vida lo había obligado a hacerlo, pero admiraba la sangre fría en sus oponentes y aquella muchacha la tenía. Y va hacer una lástima tener que matarla, pero no podía dejar pistas que pudieran usar los agentes de la ley para atraparlo.

—Al conocerla me pareció una muchacha cándida. Ahora me descubro ante usted; no siempre se puede uno enfrentar a rivales con coraje, mucho menos siendo mujer.

— Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Andrew soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Atrevida e insolente. Me gusta su estilo.

Definitivamente señorita White usted me gusta.

—Usted a mi no. Es un indeseable, un repugnante asesino, un hombre que ni siquiera sabe como se escribe dignidad… En definitiva, Andrew: es usted un hijo de perra.

—¡Basta ya de insultos que me atañen muchacha!. Denos la Maldita Esmeralda si no quiere que nuestros hombres la registren y yo le vuele la cabeza a su amado Duque.

Candy se giro como una peonza. Hacia esa voz conocida y la sorpresa la agarrotó.

—Señora Woods...

—La lleva colgada al cuello Andrew, quítasela y acabemos.

—¿Qué significa esto señora Woods? Candy no acababa de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. La aludida se quitó las gafas tirandolas a un lado y se desprendió de la cofia que cubría su cabello. El cambio impresionó a Candy. La señora Woods era una mujer mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba.

Apuntaba a la cabeza de Terry y la miraba con una frialdad que la dejó sin aliento.

—Andrew es mi hijo.

—Todo en usted ha sido entonces una burla mentira para vigilarme, para meterse nuestras vidas y conseguirla Esmeralda.

—No fue complicado obligar a una de las deudoras de mi hijo para que me recomendara a la condesa de Hatfield Como dama de compañía.

—¿Por qué no lo comprendo?

—No nos queda otra salida, no podríamos enfrentarnos a la vergüenza, a la ruina, y al desprecio de nuestros conocidos, el estigma de un esposo y un padre incapaz de hacer frente a la desgracia.

Por eso escapamos de Londres hace 10 años nos instalamos en Liverpool y mi hijo tomó mi apellido de soltera y todo gracias a Él —señaló ahora con rabia a Terry.

Terry les hizo caer en desgracia, estaba perpleja el pánico que la otra perdiera el control y matara al hombre que amaba hacía que temblara. Terry podía ser un hombre arrogante, engreído, aveces un patan y terco como una mula, pero también un ser preocupado por los más débiles se lo había demostrado, nunca hubiera llevado a cabo una acción tan denigrante, como la que insinuaba la señora Woods.

— Perdóneme si no creo una palabra de lo que dice

—El amor nos vuelve ciegos y estúpidos —intervino entonces Andrew—. Su querido Duque descubrío la relación que unía a mi padre y a su madre y, en venganza, compro todos y cada uno de los pagarés que el imbécil de mi padre fue entregando por sus pérdidas en el juego. GrandChester ejecutó luego a todos los pagarés, no nos dejó sin nada y él, viéndose en la ruina y comido por las deudas decidió que lo más sensato era suicidarse y que nosotros nos apañásemos solos.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—No lo es

La voz agotada de Terry que había despertado a tiempo de escuchar la acusación insuflo un halo de esperanza en Candy. Resistió de nuevo el deseo de acercarse a él por miedo a que la señora Woods disparase, pero hubo tanto amor en sus ojos al mirarle que Terry se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Oswald's fue un cabrón que engañó a su esposa y no supo proteger la herencia de su hijo —dijo con los ojos clavados en Andrew mientas acababa de aflojar las cuerdas sin que se dieran cuenta—. Fue el y las artimañas de mi querida madre que arrastraron a mi padre al suicidio. No fui yo quien destruyó su familia, Andrew, fue Lennox el que hizo añicos mi vida.

—¡Compró los pagarés! —gritó la madre de Andrew con un gesto descompuesto acercándose a Terry le temblaba la mano que empuñaba la pistola podía apretar el gatillo al segundo siguiente.

—¡Pero no lo se ejecute!— negó Terry con demencia—, quería vengarme de Lennox y no voy a negarlo quería que cállese en el polvo que sufriera? tampoco voy a decir que la mente su muerte no soy tan cínico, pero ni siquiera me quede en Londres para saborear la venganza, pudo más el dolor por el suicido de mi padre, que me aliste para luchar contra Napoleón. Necesitaba alejarme de todo.

— Acabemos con todo esto —indicó la madre Andrew, haste con la joya matémoslos y salgamos de aquí.

— Patrón, nos prometió que tendríamos un rato de diversión con la muchacha —le recuerdo uno de los secuaces.

Andrew pareció pensárselo. Después de tantos años, por fin iba a desquitarse y acabar con el hombre que lo obligó a mezclarse con la peor calaña para hacerse con un futuro. Desde que regresaran de Londres intento buscar algo con lo que arruinarle, pero el duque jugaba siempre sobre seguro y le había sido imposible. No tenía flaquezas. Hasta que llegó su pupila y se enamoró de ella. Candy era la debilidad que iba darle la victoria. Matar al duque de GrandChester y, al mismo tiempo, obtener la Esmeralda que poseía Candy White era un lance que no había esperado, pero aveces los dados jugaban a favor de uno y ahora estaban de su parte. Lementaba tener que matar también a la muchacha, pero allí donde iba podría tener todas las mujeres que quisiera y, al fin y al cabo permitir a sus hombres el entretenimiento de tenerla imprimiría un castigo a Terry, mucho mayor que la misma muerte, porque estaba claro que la amaba.

—Media hora —acepto Andrew dándoles la espalda.

—¡¡Si os atrevéis a tocarle un solo pelo, os mataré!! — grito Terry fuera de si.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se levantó, empujó a la falsa mujer que había contratado como dama de compañía para su pupila, y qué hora se arrepentía. Haciéndola caer al suelo, perder la pistola y se lanzó hacia el sujeto que tenía más cercas. Su cabeza impacto de lleno en el estómago del rival y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Candy aprovechando el momento de desconcierto para hacerse con una pequeña daga que había escondido en su botín, y atacar a su vez a otro de los rufianes; no es que fuese experta en el uso de un arma blanca, y ni siquiera sabía porque la había guardado, pero la desesperación le dio coraje suficiente para esquivar los brazos del bandido y rajarle el rostro. El tipo retrocedió aullando, ella se quedó paralizada un instante ante la visión de su cara cubierta de sangre y novio llegar el puño del tercer sicario. El golpe le alcanzó en el hombro con tal fuerza que la mandó hacia un pila de barriles y aparejos, contra los que se estrelló. Una milésima de segundo más tarde estalló el caos. Candy, mareada por el golpazo, consiguió sujetarse a uno de los barriles para ponerse de pie en el momento en que la puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe y tres figurase atropellaron para entrar.

—¡Al suelo, Candy! —Le gritaron al tiempo que la empujaban haciéndole caer de nuevo.

Un halo de esperanza se abrió paso en el cerebro de la muchacha al reconocer esa autoritaria orden. ¡Abel! Se quedó allí, me dio tumbada en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras hablaban las armas de fuego y se escuchaban gritos amenazantes, alaridos de dolor y blasfemias. Hasta ella llegó el olor acre de la pólvora, sin importarle el peligro se incorporó para buscar a Terry entre el barullo de hombres que peleaban. Lo vio al otro lado de la nave, enzarzado con el sujeto que le había atacado un momento antes y ahogó un chillido de espanto cuando él recibió una patada en pleno tórax que le tumbó cuan largo era.

Abel, El vizconde de Wickford y el varón sherman se las veían con Andrew y sus otros dos esbirros. Se desentendió de ellos, sus ojos volaron hacia la mujer falsa. Y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Su hasta entonces dama de compañía, había conseguido recuperar su pistola y la empuñaba con determinación apuntándole a Terry. No le dio tiempo de pensar, sólo actuó: agarro lo primero que encontró a mano, que no fue otra cosa que una polea y se lanzó contra ella como una loca. La mujer la vio llegar y le hizo frente pero a Candy no le importo que la pistola se volviera contra ella, la nube roja de rabia y la desesperación dominaba sus movimientos y, antes de que su enemiga pudiera apretar el gatillo, arrojo la polea con tanta fuerza que cayó de rodillas. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver que la mujer, alcanzaba en la cabeza, exhalaba un gemido y se derrumbaba con un peso muerto a la vez que soltaba el arma. Se oyó un disparo, escucho la voz de Wickford ordenándole a alguien que se rindiera y un momento después todo fue silencio unas manos ayudaron a Candy a levantarse y luego se encontró en vuelta por unos brazos fuertes que la estrechaban. Alzó el rostro y se echó a llorar al ver que era Terry. Estaba pálido, tenía un rictus de dolores en los labios y ella hubiera jurado que estaba un paso de desmayarse, pero no dejo de abrazarla. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, rodeó la cintura masculina para evitar que se derrumbara.

—¿Estás bien mi amor? —le pregunto apenas sin voz ahogada por el llanto de liberación al verle de una pieza.

—¿ Y tú ?

Ella notó su pánico e hizo un esfuerzo para bromear, sobrepóniéndose al dolor de sus propias magulladuras. Bueno… Creo que aún soy capaz de ayudar a que él Duque no de un espectáculo desplomándose ante la vista de todos.

 _Continuará._

 _Saludos... feliz viernes._


	16. RIVALES ENAMORADOS 16

Capítulo 16.

Unas manos le ayudaron a Candy a levantarse y luego se encontró envuelta por unos brazos fuertes que la estrechaban. Alzó el rostro y se echó a llorar al ver que era Terry. Estaba pálido, tenía un rictus de dolor en los labios y ella hubiera jurado que estaba un paso de desmayarse, pero no dejó de abrazarla.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?—le preguntó apenas sin voz, ahogada por el llanto de liberación al verle de una pieza.

—¿Y tú?

Ella notó su pánico e hizo un esfuerzo para bromear, sobreponiéndose al dolor de sus propias magulladuras.

—Bueno... Creo que aún soy capaz de ayudar a que un orgulloso Duque no de un espectáculo desplomándose a la vista de todos.

—¡Salid de aquí, de una vez GrandChester!—escucharon que les decía Jason—, nosotros nos encargamos de empaquetar la mercancía.

La lluvia les azotó con fuerza al llegar al exterior apoyados el uno con el otro, pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que se empapaban

A ella sólo le importaba saber que Terry viviría . A él que la mujer que le había salvado de las tinieblas y a la que no pensaba dejar nunca, estabá fuera de peligro.

El pozo de la inconsciencia amenazaba de nuevo con tragarse a Terry. Estaba tan débil como un niño de pecho y, de no ser porque ella lo sostenía por la cintura, instándole a mantenerse lúcido, ya se habría dejado arrastrar hacia el sosiego del desmayo. Supo en ese instante que Candy era su fuerza, el cayado en el que apoyarse, la mujer que con solo mirarlo le hacía mejor persona. Y que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

—Un beso, mi vida —pidió—. Aunque Satanás me llevé luego.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la pegó a él para tomar su boca. Fue una caricia dulce y delicada pero no exigió nada, que sólo daba. Candy salió al encuentro de esa boca que le quitaba las fuerzas, qué hacía que se sintiera pequeña y frágil y a la vez poderosa. Le entregó el alma en aquel beso y supo que Terry le estaba ofreciendo la suya.

—Mi Duquesa... le escuchó musitar como si se tratara de una oración justo antes de que se desmayara.

—¿Vais a explicarme ahora cómo es que apareciste de repente?

Después de escapar de la muerte poco importaba el porqué sus dos amigos y su primo habían llegado Justo a tiempo de echarles una mano, pero a Terry le intrigaba.

Se encontraban en el salón con unas copas en la mano y disfrutando de él calor de la chimenea tranquilos. Después de que los Condes de Hatfield, su sobrina prima y Charlotte les hubieran dejado a solas.

Atras quedaban siete largos días luchando contra la fiebre por la herida del costado, durante los cuales estuvo más inconsciente que lúcido, el interés agobiante de la familia por su estado de salud y el de Candy. Ella a pesar de sus contusiónes, no se había alejado ni un solo momento de la cabecera de su cama, dispensandole sus cuidados, y haciendo que siguiera pie de letra las indicaciones del doctor. Por fortuna el doctor le huvo enseñado a hacerle las curas, considerándola una buena enfermera aunque no tuviera estudios en la carrera.

Pero más afortunada era que Charlotte no había puesto pegas para que la muchacha ejerciera de enfermera.

—Sólo fuimos tras los pasos de una dama que escapaba por la ventana a plena noche—explicó Jason—, sí tardamos algo en entrar a la acción fue porque tú preciosa pupila nos dio esquinazo sin saber que la seguíamos. Es toda una Amazona. muchacho.

Candy agachó la cabeza azorada por lo que sabía era un cumplido.

Terry la trajo hacia él, Le hubiera importado poco besarla a placer. Incluso en presencia de los otros, pero las normas de buena educación se lo prohibían.

—Una guerrera que me ha robado el corazón, sin ella mi vida no valdría nada, Ambos os debemos mucho; no es algo que vayamos a olvidar con facilidad.

—Desde luego yo no pienso dejar que lo olvides, primo —aseguro Abel mientras se servía una segunda copa.

—¿Qué me dices de Perseo? Siempre me gustó ese caballo.

—Es tuyo

—Así de fácil, si llego a saberlo pido también a Royal King o a Teodora —bromeó haciendo reír a todos.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Andrew y los suyos?

—Uno de ellos no sobrevivió a la reyerta tuvo la mala fortuna de recibir un disparo en la nuca al tratar de huir. Aunque mi intención era darle en el hombro los otros dos están a buen recaudó en Newgate y pasarán allí una muy larga temporada, en el supuesto de que no acaben ahorcados. La falsa, señora woods se recuperara del golpe propinado por Candy y sera acusada de intento de asesinato y confabulación. En cuanto Andrew, tiene una larga lista de cargo sobre su cabeza robó, asesinato. incluyendo el del sicario que entró a tu casa. En el registro que hicieron de su casa, hallaron el otro colgante la entrega le ha sido entregado a sergei Varoni y con saludo personales del Regente.

—¿Quién iba imaginarsé ? Que esa esmeralda fueran el ojo de Taimir, y que pertenecieran a Sergei Varoni, aunque el no las reclamó nunca.

—Yo le daré el mío —tercio la muchacha—. Esas esmeraldas deben de estar en su lugar de origen, además les he tomado antipatía, por mi parte no quiero volver a saber nada de esa esmeralda.

— Ese condenado ruso va a tener una medalla sin hacer nada.—se echó a reír Abel.

—Te cubriré de diamantes. La Duquesa de Maine, no puede andar por ahí sin joyas—de claro Terry con vehemencia, quedándose prendado de sus pupilas verdes.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y se le quedó mirando como si acabará de decirle que había desaparecido la luna del firmamento. Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar y una lágrima en surco su mejilla derecha. Tragó saliva y hubo de aclararse la garganta porque se le atacaron las palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de duquesa de Maine?—pregunto sin acabarse de creer lo que acaba escuchar.

—Que, ya no deseo ejercer de tutor, si no tu esposo. Y en presencia de testigos, te pido que me aceptes.

—Yo…

Desvío la mirada y se dedicó a retorcer la tela de su falda. Era lo que había soñado, aunque no imaginaba una declaración tan poco romántica y delante de otras personas. Claro que Terry nunca hacía las cosas como debía hacerse. La estimaba y habían compartido momentos de intimidad maravillosos, pero nunca había pronunciado la única palabra que ella deseaba escuchar: amor. Y matrimonio basado sólo en sexo, no era suficiente para ella. Lo quería todo o nada. Preferiría vivir sola el resto de su vida que atarlo a ella con lazos tan débiles.

Jason percatándose del problema, carraspeó, dejó su copa y abandonósu asiento a la vez que hacia una seña a los otros dos.

—Tengo asuntos que atender, he de marcharme y aquí estamos de más.

—Yo he quedado con el sastre— se excusó Kevin estúpidamente, por qué ya era muy tarde como para visitarlo y tomó el camino de la puerta.

—Pues yo no tengo nada aque… empezó a protestar Abel. Rowland le agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y lo empujo hacia la salida. —Bueno ahora recuerdo que he de ir a…

Rowland, antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para decirle a Terry moviendo los labios; "amor idiota". Terry se percató entonces de su terrible fallo y cerró los ojos;

Candy tenía los suyos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos y estaba muy callada. Pero él no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que ansiaba su corazón y se maldijo por ello. Llevaba tantos años protegíendolo tras la coraza de la desconfianza, qué ahora se sentía como un párvulo ante un examen que no sabe resolver.

—Candy... — Ella. Alzó sus ojos y él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—No sé decirte lo que siento con palabras grandilocuentes, Pero te quiero. No creía en el amor y tú me has enseñado, estaba atrapado por más fantasmas y tú los has ahuyentado. Te has convertido en el centro de mi universo y no me imagino la vida sin que estés a mi lado. No quiero pasar un segundo de mi existencia sin ti, Candy.

—Terry...

—Te amo. ¡Dios! Te amo tanto que me duele, mi vida. Necesito saber si tú también me...

—Creó que te amado desde que te vi por primera vez —confesó entonces ella, dejando ya que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza, buscó su boca y se perdieron en un mundo y un espacio en el que sólo existían ellos.

—Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes, mi amor —dijo Terry después de saciarse de los labios femeninos

—Charlotte, Mila y Sara, nos matan si no les damos tiempo para preparar todo y encargar vestidos para el acontecimiento.

—Fuguémonos y al diablo con ellas. Un par de días y tendré la licencia en mis manos. Y la firma del Rey. No puedo ni quiero esperar más para convertirte en mi duquesa.

—Tampoco yo quiero esperar para poder llamarte esposo, mi amor, pero las cosas deben pensarse.

—Y eso me lo dices tú, que saliste en plena noche para enfrentar con unos desalmados y que te arriesgaste por mí.

—Bueno… sonrió acucurrándose contra él—, es que estaba mucho en juego: ni más ni menos que mi vida. Porque tú eres mi vida, Terry.

—Hablamos entonces, de una gran boda, con cientos de invitados, flores y toda esa parafernalia ... —Torció el gesto, aunque sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Sólo quiero convertirme en tu esposa. No me hace falta una gran ceremonia, me Conformaría con aceptar una pequeña capilla perdida en medio de la Nada. Pero no quiero quitarle la ilusión a tu familia y amigos.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado que les dejo a ambos sin aliento. Al separarse, Candy tenía la expresión de una bribonzuela.

—¿Crees que la familia se enfadaría si el heredero del Duque llega antes de tiempo?

Terry dio rienda suelta a la risa. Se levantó, la tomó en brazos, salió del salón y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Terry! Se te puede abrir la herida. —La silenció con un beso—. El personal d servicio pueden vernos. —La hizo callar de nuevo con otro—. Tu abuela...Se gano otra caricia que la dejo sin aire y la volvió más juguetona. Suspiro y se abrazó más a él—. Bueno, puestos así ¿podríamos probar algunas otras posturas de es libro tan... interesante, mi Lord?

Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada contestaba por él: por descontado que si.

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _¿Qué creen?_**

 ** _Primero. Hola a todos. Espero que su Sábado haya sido positivo, y si no fuera del todo bien. Mañana será otro día..._**

 ** _—saludos a todos(a)—, gracias una vez más, por terminar con migo otro fic._**

 ** _¿Y que creen? El siguiente es el Epílogo,_**

 ** _Buenas noches._**

 ** _JillValentine_**


	17. EPÍLOGO Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

EPÍLOGO

Saint Stephen Walbrook, la iglesia elegida por ambos desestimando otras de mayor amplitud y boato. Estaba repleta de flores blancas.

El templo que ha sido levantado de nuevo seis años después del Gran incendio de 1666, y Sir Christopher Wren había realizado una obra extraordinaria donde primaba el color blanco de sus techos y la majestuosidad de sus columnas, recordando a las iglesias bizantinas.

Candy ascendió los dieciséis escalones como si flotara y avanzó despacio. En cuando llego a la puerta, se soltó del Conde de Hatfield, que estaba orgulloso como un pavo real por haberla conducido hasta la iglesia desde Hatfield Manor en el coche Ducal, y él entró primero para ocupar su puesto en el primer banco. Candy apenas podía respirar por la emoción y recordaba con infinito cariño las muestras de afecto del personal de servicio de Terry antes de partir hacia la nueva propiedad, El castillo GrandChester su nuevo hogar. Se había despedido de ellos con un impulsivo abrazo y, aunque admitía que desestimasen sumarse a la ceremonia por su condición de sirvientes. Le hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahora allí.

Las suelas de sus zapatos pizaban las baldosas del templo, estaba un paso de unirse para siempre a Terry GrandChester, Duque de Maine, pero seguía sin creérselo.

Saint Stephen Walkbrok estaba a rebosar y aun lado y otro del pasillo central, los invitados la observaban expectantes y sonrientes. Continuó avanzando con pasos médidos, rezando para no tropezar debido a los nervios, mirando siempre al frente, pero captando la presencia de los Duques, condes y vizcondes... la flor y nata de la sociedad se había dado cita allí, para ser testigos de los esposales. Para ella empezaba una nueva vida que nunca imagino, aunque lo único que le importaba era el hombre al que iba unirse, el espléndido y atractivo caballero que la esperaba en el altar.

Terry impresionaba vestido de oscuro. El traje le quedaba como un guante, lo hacía parecer incluso más alto de lo que era: la chaqueta realzaba la anchura de sus hombros, el níveo de la camisa hacia destacar su más hermoso rostro y sus ojos brillaban de anticipación. Bernardo se había esmerado para la ocasión y ella no podía ver a nadie más que a él. De todos modos, trans sonreírle desvió los ojos hacia la cúpula que le recordó la de San Pablo. El sol penetraba a través de las cristaleras, que parecían azules, formando haces de luz; se escuchaba la suave música del órgano y ella se sintió la protagonista de un cuento de hadas.

A la derecha, en los primeros bancos, se encontraba Adrián, Sara, Abel, Mila, Charlotte , Julián El hijo pequeño de Adrián y heredero de los Hatfield. A quien había conocido hacia sólo dos días, cuando regreso de Eton con permiso para asistir a la boda. Tras ellos, el vizconde de Wickford y el varón de Sheringham, A quienes las damas no dejaban de mirar por lo por su inmejorable estampa; Los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener.

Candy casi tropezó con el ruedo del vestido a la advertir la presencia de una mujer en la primera fila de los bancos de la izquierda. Por unos segundos olvidó el rol que debía representar, dejo de caminar y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

—Señorita Pony...

Iba vestida como una auténtica dama y hasta Lucía un ridículo sombrerito sobre sus encanecidos y perfectamente peinados cabellos. Se hablaron sin palabras y ella vio el orgullo en los ojos oscuros de su antigua aya. Imagino que había sido cosa de Terry y juro que se lo comería a besos por hacerle ese maravilloso regalo.

"Si lloras, quedarás en ridículo y la futura duquesa de Maine no puede permitirse una cosa así" se dijo volviendo a mirar al frente y emprendiendo la marcha.

Terry estaba tan nevrvioso como un Potrillo sin domar. Intentaba guardar las formas retorciendo las manos a la espalda y manteniendo el semblante sereno, pero por dentro estaba que temblaba. Era incapaz de oír nada porque el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Y no podía apartar los ojos de la mujer que, en pocos minutos se convertiría en su esposa. Candy Lucía un vestido de seda azul cielo de corte imperio, escote y cola cuadrados y mangas abollonadas; la infinidad de perlas cocidas en el bajo refugian con cada suave muy miento. Llevaba el resplandeciente, rubio Cabello, recogido en un exquisito peinado que dejaba libres algunos rizos que el marcaban su rostro y dos sartas de perlas se entremezclaban con los bucles. No llevaba pendientes ni collar, pero ella por sí sola era una joya.

En un atisbo de flaqueza, se pregunto si conseguiría ser un buen esposo. Candy Le superaba en todo: en alegría por vivir, en el amor hacia los demás, en valentía y hasta en inteligencia. Aunque ella lo negará, junto a su lado, se veía como un pobre hombre deseoso de aprender. Luego ella lo miro de frente mientras se acercaba él y le sonreía, con tal amor, que el miedo se evaporó de su corazón Y solo le quedó el deseo de hacerla feliz. Aunque le costase la vida, haría que ella fuera dichosa.

Le tendió la mano, que temblaba, estrechando entre sus dedos los de Candy. Una corriente de amor les traspasó a ambos y, por unos segundos, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Unidos incluso antes de que la ceremonia finalizara, miraron al representante de Dios en la tierra.

—Te amo —susurro, muy quedo, para que sólo ella lo escuchaste.

—Te amo —repitió Candy

Minutos después, ella lucia el anillo que la unía a Terry para siempre. Como en un sueño, noto las fuertes manos masculinas tomarla por los hombros y acercarla a él.

—Mi esposa. Mi amada Duquesa.

—Mi esposo. Mi amado Duque.

Y el beso que compartieron fue tan dulce y lleno de promesas, que ni siquiera escucharon los vítores de los invitados ni las campanas tañendo al cielo de Londres.

FIN

Me tomo el placer de agradecer infinitamente a Nieves Hidalgo. Quien es la autora original de Rivales de día, amantes de noche—Se las recomiendo—. Novela que use para este fic. Pero diferente en la historia. Y de la cual obtuve permiso. Nieves Hidalgo aparte de ser una exelete escritora, es una mujer excepcional..

Nieves Hidalgo es madrileña. Tras su primera novela Lo que dure la eternidad. En el año 2007. Soy su fiel seguidora. He tenido el honor de estar en tres firmas de primeras ediciones.

Les dejo sus páginas sociales:

FB - https/nieves.hidago

En Twitter: @OrgullosaJon,

Su blog: http/nieveshisago.es/

Correo electrónico nhidalgodelacalle@hotmail.es

Gracias, Nieves Hidalgo. Por tus hermosas historias. Y por ser simplemente tù..

Gracias Tambien todos los que hoy terminan este fic con migo.

Alesita77

Eli

Letty Bonilla

yuki yuki love

lila venezuela

iposadas

Venezolana lopez

Aliss

Misaky

Aly venus

Teaser

Martha Hernández

Gladys

Claudia

Amrica Gra

Darling Evelyn

Ana

Gelsi

Kamance

kriysthel

lety

fabiola

Dulce graham

blanca G

America

Candy GrandChester

Ely de Reyes

Abi

Mayra de Grand

mcvarela

july

Y a todos los Guess, si me falto un nombre, mis más cinceras disculpas.

Nos leemos pronto

Y como siempre mil gracias... JillValentine


End file.
